After the end
by spotty-bee
Summary: After Season 3- A turn of events has cast Fiver and Silver-weed into Woundworts clutches, the rabbits off the down, and trapped in a flat barren warren surrounded by Woundworts Troops. What will happen to them now?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Fiver, Primrose..... He's gone." Bigwig had said shortly. Fiver looked into Bigwigs eyes. They were covered in pain. One thing was in his mind, now digging so deeply it burned. His mouth wasn't working. His tear's worked perfectly, but his mouth only left it's self in a small gasp. Luckily for him Primrose's mouth worked.

"How." She asked coldly. Fiver felt the digging in his mind stop.

Bigwig looked around slightly. "It was the farm dog." He answered. "By the time I got there, he was torn to piece's. There was nothing left for me to bring bac-" He stopped. Fiver thanked Frith. Fiver couldn't keep his eye's open anymore. He was quivering. He felt the tears

moving down his whiskers and dripping to the floor. Suddenly he felt someone turn and run deeper into the warren. "Primrose!" Bigwig called. Yet she was gone. Bigwig now turned to Fiver. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you and Primrose." Fiver felt rage fill him. But he pushed it down. A come back echoed in his mind. But his mouth luckily did nothing. It echoed again 'Like you did for him!'.

But deep down Fiver knew that Bigwig had done all he could. Then Hawkbit showed up.

"Oie, the meeting's starting." He informed them.

"Right." Bigwig said. He and Hawkbit hopped to the honey comb. Hawkbit gave Fiver a sad look before leaving. Fiver sucked back his tears. He headed to the honey comb.

He sat at the back. Quickly Silverweed and Pipkin were at his side's. Pipkin had an innocent look of happiness while Silverweed put his paw on Fiver's shoulder. (Note: Silverweed is not old after he used hannah's magic spell to defeat Woundwort. It wore off. Just wanted to let cha know :3 ) "I'm so sorry.." he said. Pipkin looked confused.

"Sorry? About what? Say what's this meeting about?" Pipkin pestered.

Silverweed's eyes rounded. "You don't know?!"

"No." Pipkin smiled.

"Everyone." Captian Broom started.

"Where's Hazel?" Pipkin asked looking at Fiver and Silverweed. Fiver's heart was close to breaking now.

"Stop it Pipkin!" Silverweed hissed at him quietly. Pipkin was taken aback.

"We are here to say goodbye to the young and intelligent Hazel-rah." Broom sighed. Fiver heard Pipkin gasp. "Whether it was a father." Snowdrop, Gillia and Mallow huddled together sadly. "A mate." Primrose was being comforted by Spotina, Blackberry, and Clover. "A good friend." Bigwig, Hawkbit, and Dandilion all looked at the floor. "A brother." Fiver felt a few eyes fix on him. "Or a leader. He will be greatly missed. If you could all join me. " Everyone bowed their heads "My heart has joined the thousand, for my friend stopped running today.." They chanted together. Fiver kept his mouth shut. He knew that if he spoke he'd cried. He didn't feel like sobbing in front of his friends. Now Broom looked up. "It might be soon but, it's time to find a new rah. I nominate Bigwig." A few people spoke in agreement. Then Hawkbit shot up.

"Not that Bigwig wouldn't be bad or anything but I nominate Campion." He shouted. His words for once not dripping with sarcastic tones. Many other's agreed.

"Right, any other..... No" Captian Broom muttered "Right, All for Bigwig. One, six, ten, fif...Ok fifteen for Bigwig. Now, all for Campion. One, five, eleven.... and Fifteen for campion. Oh my." Everyone started to mutter to each other. Normally the Chief would chose who won out of a tie. But that's what they were trying to chose.

"Now what?" asked Campion.

"Should we have a quick fight without teeth or claws?" Bigwig asked.

Fiver muttered under his breath. Silverweed looked over.

"What?" He asked.

"Bobstones" Fiver muttered louder so only Silverweed could hear.

"Captian Broom, since they're both equal candidates." Silverweed said picking up on Fiver's hint "Than why not try Bobstones."

"Capital idea Silverweed!" Broom said "Also, the loser will become Captian of Owsla."

Everyone agreed, Bigwig sighed "Spoil sports.." Campion only chuckled.

Soon Bigwig was set. "Bobstone guess?" He asked. Campion turned. He looked quietly.

"Bobstone guess is...... two." Campion said. Bigwig lifted his paws to revile two stones.

Now Bigwig turned. "Who's do you think will win...." Silverweed asked. Fiver shrugged. Still not believing Hazel was gone.

"Fiver... I'm really sorry about what I was saying earlier." Pipkin said.

"It's alright..." Fiver said shortly.

"Bobstone guess?" Campion asked. Bigwig turned back.

"Bobstone guess is.. two." Bigwig said. Campion raised his paws. Everyone leaned in. Bigwig

looked up. "Good game, Campion-rah."

Everyone cheered and ran forward to congratulate Campion-rah. Blackberry gave him a kiss. Her belly slightly large due to the kittens. "Why thank you captian Bigwig." Campion-rah smiled picking up his one and only bobstone. "Now lets all go out for silfah." Everyone ran after him. Captian Broom stopped at Fiver, Silverweed and Pipkin.

"Good idea Silverweed." Broom said "You remind me of a rabbit back in my day.."

"It wasn't my idea Captian Broom." Silverweed said. Happy to keep Broom from rambling. "It was Fiver's"

"Really, well send him my regards." Broom said.

"What? But he's right her-" Pipkin started, only to turn and see Fiver had disappeared.

.............................................................

Fiver hadn't left his bed for two days. He didn't eat only because he wasn't hungry. Hazel had gone leaving him here. His loneliness and sorrow filled his gut, filling him. Everyone was having fun. Fiver couldn't understand how everyone just left his memory behind. But on one side of him he remembered his brother's saying.

'We move On...'

Fiver sighed and rolled over. Coming face to face with Pipkin. "GAH!" Fiver yelped jumping up. "Pipkin! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Fiver. But my joiner owsla has run off, then Bigwig , Campion and the other bucks but Strawberry are on patrol, and the does are expanding the storage area." Pipkin said.

"And how do I fit in?" Fiver asked. Even with his powers he knew what Pipkin would say.

"I'm bored!" (Predictable Pipkin..) "Come outside and play! Frith is smiling today!"

"Go ask Strawberry." Fiver said laying back down.

"Oh, Please! Fiver you need to get out more.." Pipkin pleaded. "Sides... I'll show you my secret spot.." Fiver looked up.

"Secret spot? What's so good about it?" Fiver asked.

Pipkin smiled and came closer and whispered "Mint leaves."

Fiver straitened up. The rare food that everyone had always talked about. Fiver had never had some. Due to the fact that, at sandleford he was a waste of fur not good enough for such taste or so said the Owsla. "Well I guess." Fiver said. Pipkin ran from the sleeping quarters with Fiver trailing behind.

...........................................................

Pipkin and Fiver had run quite far from the down. So far that Fiver began to worry. Soon they stopped at a Pine tree with bushes all around. Jumping in both Fiver and Pipkin found a large amount of Mint. "Wow.." said Fiver looking around.

"I noo righie" Pipkin said with a mouth full of mint. Fiver looked around.

"Arn't we far from the down?" Fiver asked.

"Don't wooie. I noo the way buck." Pipkin said taking another bite "Reax, we'ie safe here" Fiver still had a tingling feeling. But sat down to eat. The minty taste danced on his tongue. He savored it. It felt warm suddenly making him see how hungry he was. He managed to fill his self half way up when.

'snap..'

"What was that?" Fiver asked looking up.

"I didn't hear anything" Pipkin said. Then two large rabbits leaped out and pinned the Pipkin and Fiver down.

"Frith and Inle?!" Fiver yelped. Soon the struggling Fiver and Pipkin were surrounded.

"Uh Fiver..." Pipkin sniffed.

"Ya?" Fiver mumbled.

"Maybe you did hear something....."

"Something indeed..." said a fermiler voice. Suddenly Woundwort walked out of the bush..

Both Fiver and Pipkin gasped.

"H..h...h-how?" Pipkin studdered.

Woundwort only snickered. Then turned to his owsla. "Nock out, don't kill but knock out Pipkin. I want Hazle to get my regards."

"Ummmm, Hazel is....." Pipkin looked at Fiver. Fiver looked sadly back. "dead."

"Really, well a shame that the black rabbit got to him first." Woundwort said "Then who's incharge of that mousie warren."

"First its not mousie!" Shouted Fiver only to have somebody step on his muzzle."

"Second... its Campion," Pipkin said.

"All the sweeter. Give Campion-rah my regards." Woundwort smiled. With that Pipkin was knocked out.

"What about the runt. Can I slash it to bits Dark one?" A gaurd asked.

"No Skull, he is still of use. As I have told you before. Its Genarl Woundwort." He muttered.

"And how will I help you? I will die before I tell you anything." Fiver spat as soon as Skull removed his foot.

"Oh you will." Woundwort said. "Bring him, and I want our tracks covered PERFECTLY! Clear?"

Fiver was picked up by the scruff of his neck and carried off like a small kitten. "So, where's your great prison now?" Fiver asked.

"You'll see." said Woundwort.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2- Missing

Frith was almost gone before the reached Woundworts new warren. It was bleek and hope less. Just as Fiver though it would be. The warren was in a cave. A wet, dark, silent cave. Guards were standing right outside the entrance. Even more on the cliffs over hanging the cave walls inside. "Welcome Fiver.." Woundwort smiled "To Thanléao warren." ~Dusk Warren~

"Thanléao warren? Really ,that's the best you could do?" Fiver asked. He didn't know how he was so clam. He also didn',t know why he was back talking Woundwort. Oddly Woundwort smiled.

"We are a brave one, arn't we today Fiver?" Woundwort chuckled.

"Sir! Would you like him to be marked and put in a group?" A officer asked.

"For tomorrow." Woundwort said. "I will figure out what to do with him after." Fiver felt his hind leg flare with pain.

"Oww!" Fiver yelped.

"Now to your chamber!" Skull ordered.

"Hold." Ordered Woundwort "I want him in a prison den, with one gaurd with him at all times!"

"I'll guard him." A white darkhaven warrior spoke.

"Good. Get to work!" With that he jumped off. The warrior lead Fiver to a tunnel.

"Threw here. You'll enter the silflay area. Come..." The white rabbit said. They walked slowly into the tunnel. "The only reason I asked to watch you is because your a friend of Blackberry. Arn't you."

"Yes.. But how do you .." Fiver started

"Know Blackberry? I was ordered to keep an eye on her for Spotina. I'm Granit." Granit said.

"Oh.. Hold on, How did you all survive?" Fiver asked

"Funny thing is I don't know...." Granit said "I just woke up in a bush. The dark one or Woundwort found me."

"Odd." Fiver said. They then entered a large cavern. It had no roof. Which allowed grass to grow. There were two warren entrances one for the normal rabbits. Another for what Fiver belied to be an exit till Granit said.

"That's (pointing at the warren entrance in question) the prison entrance or your bunking." Making it, that the only way out was the tunnel they just entered. Which was guarded. Then Fiver realized, that now that he was beyond that tunnel escape was near impossible.

...............................................................................................................

By now Pipkin woke up. Now back in the warren. He blinked sleepily before yawning. Pain coursed from his bump on his head. The memories came back. Pipkin jumped up. Panic and fearful he ran out of the burrow. "Bigwig!" Pipkin cried.

"Pipkin your awake!" Campion smiled from his spot near the doorway. "Whats wrong?"

"Fiver, mint, knocked out!" Pipkin yelped.

"Calm down," Campion said moving in front of Pipkin.

"Calm down! But Fivers in Woundworts paws!" Pipkin then remembered who he was talking to. "Oh! I'm soo sorry Campion-rah!" But pipkins words didn't reach him.

"Woundwort?!" Campion said slowly. Suddenly he turned on Pipkin pining him to the wall between his paws. "I want you to tell me everything.."

Pipkin told the story the best to his memory. "Then they knocked me out!" he finished.

"What good would Fiver be to Woundwort?" Campion asked.

"What good was my powers when I was in his service." said Silverweed coming out of his burrow. "I don't think Pipkin will run off Campion-rah." Campion removed his paw freeing pipkin.

"Yes, sorry Pipkin." Campion said.

"How will we help Fiver Campion-rah?" Pipkin sniffed

"Or stop Woundwort?" everyone jumped at Blackberry's voice. She entered the run with them. "If the Black Rabbit couldn't then how will we?"

Campion remained still then he spoke " Call a meeting." Blackberry and Silverweed nodded and left. Campion stopped Pipkin. "I want to ask you to do two things Pipkin. Ask the other animals to keep an eye out for Woundwort's new warren. And retell what happened today to everyone." Pipkin nodded.

"I'll tell everyone at the meeting. And I ask the animals first thing in the morning!" He said.

"Good lad." Campion smiled.

"I am not..... I let Fiver down. Now we don't know if he's ok!" Pipkin sniffed again.

"You tried your hardest Pipkin." Campion said "Who knows, you may make a great captain of owsla with at heart and mind like yours. When you grow up course."

Pipkin smiled and made his way to the honey comb. Campion sighed, maybe he wouldn't make such a bad chief after all.

Fiver looked around him. Many rabbit didn't seem like the Darkhaven sort. "Say Granit," Fiver whispered "Where did all these rabbits come from?"

"We raided a Warren not far from here. Stupid lot, didn't even have an owsla. Their chief. I belive Smoke-rah was his name was tough though. He killed two of us, wounded six before Woundwort stepped in. Woundwort actually had some trouble but he did it. I think Woundwort gave Smoke-rah some respect. As he asked him for his last request. He asked that he not kill the last family he's got. His son. That fella over there. Looks like his da sept for the purple eye."

Looking over Fiver saw a white rabbit with black spots. He had one blue eye and a dark purple one. "Name's Whisper." Granit grunted. Next to Whisper was a black rabbit with a scar running over his right eye. "That ones Thunder-cloud" and last was a brown ears like Fiver had and a normal brown on her fur. She had no underbelly or muzzle color but her paws had the same dark brown as her ears. "That's Nightingale" Granit finished

"Right!" Came a guards voice "Silflay is over!"

"To your prison with you Fiver." Granit grunted. Fiver had one last look at the sky before walking in to his entrance.

...................................................

Laying in his cell Fiver knew that if he didn't talk to someone he'd not keep his sanity much longer. If only he had something in common with someone. Suddenly Hazel came to mind. Fiver had no living family, he was all alone, no family to worry for him. Suddenly Fiver realized it. Neither did Whisper!

The next morning Bigwig crawled out of the warren. Looking around he guessed that Pipkin was still out. He was joined by Spotina. "He not back yet?"

"He blames himself." Bigwig sighed.

"Don't worry Bigwig, he'll be back soon." No sooner had Spotina said so Pipkin ran back up the Down.

"Anything? " Bigwig asked. Pipkin sighed.

"Nothing.." Pipkin said. "But they said they'ed keep an eye out.. and spread the word.."

"Good lad, now report to Campion-rah." Bigwig ordered. Pipkin hopped off to find Campion. "He's got to stop blaming himself."

"And so should you." Spotina said. With that she entered the warren and left Bigwig with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 All thats not well, ends not well.

Looking around Fiver saw Whisper all alone. "Oie! Granit!" Another gaud called. Granit left Fiver to see what he wanted. (It's now or never..) Fiver though and hopped over to Whisper.

"Morning." Fiver said. Whisper looked up slightly.

"Oh hi," Whisper whispered. Fiver now knew why they called him Whisper.

"I, um, heard about your father.. I'm very sorry." Fiver muttered.

"Oh it's ok. So what you in for?" Whisper asked quietly.

"Lots of things. Like being the little brother of a once great enemy cheif." Fiver said.

"Once? You mean Woundwort killed him?" Whisper muttered.

"No, dog." Fiver sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you." he said quietly.

"I'm almost over it. So where's your friends?" Fiver asked taking a bite of grass.

"Held in for awhile. Another fake fight to bug the guards." Whisper chuckled softly.  
"Oh here they are now..." The other two rabbits hopped over.

"Morning Whisper, who's this?" Nightingale asked.

"Oh, I haven't gotten your name yet... " Whisper quietly said.

"I'm Fiver." Fiver said. "From Watership down."

"Oh that the place Wound-rut always raves about." Thunder-cloud snorted. " I'm Thunder-Cloud"

"I'm Whisper." Whisper smiled.

"I'm Nightingale, and don't forget it." Nightingale laughed. "We're all from Willow Warren."

"Sounds nice." Fiver commented.

"It was. Lots of story tellers, and healers." Whisper said softly.

"But your da said we didn't need an owsla. It was nice you got your dream job. Nightingale and I had nothing to do." Thunder-cloud smirked.

"I said it wasn't my fault." Whisper whined.

"I know." Thunder-cloud smiled cuffing Whisper playfully. At the movement a guard noticed Fiver.

"Hey! Runty! Your off your mark!" He growled coming closer.

"Bye." Fiver whispered slipping back into place.

"Hey where Granit? Granit! Get over here you lazy git!" The same guard yelled as soon as Fiver was back in place. Granit hopped over. "I though you were suppose to watch this runt!"

"I am!" Granit argued back.

"Well why was he off his bloody mark!" The guard yelled.

"Ah, shut it Clawfur!" Granit growled. At this Clawfur lunged. Fiver hopped quickly out of the way as they fell to the ground. Rolling around the grass cuffing, biting ,clawing and spitting. Soon everyone was hopping out of the way. Suddenly all the guards were cheering and shouting out. Mean while Fiver was lost in a sea of rabbits. Bolting in every direction. He'd bonk into someone or someone would bonk into him. He'd almost get slashed by a stray paw. Then he rammed into a doe. She was light grey . With Black on her nose and around her eyes. She looked down from where she had quickly pinned him. He looked into her grey Life less eyes. He at first thought he had imaged it But he soon found his eyes right she was blind. Woundwort was beside her.

"Let him go." He said quiet furiously. A Bluejay laughed at the panicked rabbits somewhere. Fiver jumped up a soon as he was free and joined Nightingale, Thunder-cloud, and Whisper.

"Who was that?" Fiver asked Where he feared Woundwort a little ,he feared her a lot..

"That's Woundwort's new lackie. Oplihaynahl is her name. ~ Oplihaynahl- She who not sees~ But everyone just calls Nahlay ~Blindness ~." Said a guard. "I liked Vervain better. Now theres a guy you could push around. To bad that magic killed him.

"Silence!" Woundwort shouted. All the guards stopped. Granit and Clawfur jumped to their feet. "Just imagine if one of watership rabbits saw this!" Suddenly Woundwort gowned slapping his face. "Wait, one did." Fiver sunk down slightly. "You idiots!"

"Ya Clawfur! Why you go and jump me. Now EVERYONE is off their mark . " Granit smiled ;3

"Why you!" Clawfur prepared to jump once more. But Skull held him down.

"Sides. This is sorta a pit. And battle pit rules say I keep my job." Granit's smile grew bigger.

"I'll rip your ears off for making a fool of me!" Clawfur yelled kicking trying to get free of Skulls grip.

"You did that all by yourself, mate." Granit snorted out a laugh.

"that's it! Let me go! Let me-"

"Shut up you boobs!" Woundwort yelled.

"Look at that." Thunder-cloud grumbled to Fiver, Nightingale, and Whisper taking a bite of grass. "Dinner and a show, curtsey of Wound-rut and the Boob Brothers." Even some of the guards snickered with all the prisoners. Woundworts ears pricked.

"What is so FUNNY!" He snarled spinning around. Everyone fell silent.

"You can't even break out of Skulls wimpy hold." Granit teased. At this Skull growled slightly.

With a quick "Wooops.." Skull released Clawfur who flung himself at an unexpected Granit. Once again fighting each other. Woundwort turned to see this and let a fierce Snarl!

"SILFLAY IS OVER!"

Fiver felt the ground tremble. Everyone ran toward their berrow cells. Fiver made a bolt for his berrow but Woundwort grabbed him. "Oh, not you." He said very calmly. But his face showed otherwise. Pure, unrelentless rage covered it. "Your new cell is ready and waiting." For once Woundwort scared Fiver. His eyes went small ears down. He entered the Effrafa postion. ~I made this up. Its when you huddle on your belly and paw close under you. Ears down and eyes small or big. the eyes depend on how you look scared.~ "Captin Nahlay. Take him to his chambers."

At this Nahlay picked Fiver out of Woundworts grasp. Then carried him away to his new cell. "So much for a friendly chat.." Fiver gowned.

Hawkbit and Pipkin sat feeding on the grass outside the warren. Pipkin would look around slightly and return to eating. Hawkbit sighed "You only went out this morning Pipkin, give it time."

"I know.." Pipkin grumbled.

"Say, Wipe away that frown! Their infectious you know." Hawkbit joked. Pipkin smiled slightly.

"RUN!" Mallow squeaked as she hurried by. Hawkbit looked around.

"From what?" He asked.

"He's back!" She yelped and jumped into the warren.

"Who? Is it Woundwort!" Hawkbit looked around him.

"Is it Woundwort?" Pipkin asked nervously.

Hawkbit gasped. "No worse! Its-" With a great flap of his wings the bird crashed onto Pipkin and Hawkbit. "Gah!"

"Keharr!" Pipkin cheered.

"Hallo Pipikin!" Keharr smiled "Vait... Where is Hawkbit?"

"Under you, old stick." Hawkbit growled.

"Oh Keharr so sorry Hawkbit. Keharr stupid gull.." Keharr said and moved off Hawkbit.

"No arguments there.." He grumbled picking himself up.

"Keharr!" Hannah smiled and ran over from the warren "Your back!"

"Ya, Gluck take chicks to visit her dad. Then they come here!" Keharr smiled.

"Grrreat.." Hawkbit mumbled.

"SO! Vere Hazel? And Bigvig. And Fiver?" Keharr asked.

'Uh, Bigwigs on patrol." Pipkin said.

"Ya ok, Then where Hazel and Fiver?"

"Ya... Keharr we've got bad news..." Hannah said

Fiver was carried into a room that had a large amount of rocks with different colors on them. On the floor was a replica of the forest made of stones. It clearly had all the warrens on it. (Must be Woundwort's war room.) Fiver though. He saw there were three tunnels. Each leading to a berrow. Nahlay carried Fiver down the middle one and dropped him. As she left him, she arranged the guards. Fiver lay down on the floor. "Genral Woundwort Sir." He heard the guard say. Woundwort hopped into Fiver's cell.

"As they say Fiver. A mystic is a very rarity indeed." Woundwort snickered "And I intend to make you give me visions whether you like it or not."

.......................................................................

"Oh is so sad!" Keharr cried." Poor Hazel! Poor Fiver!"

"Their still a chance we'll find Fiver" Hannah said.

"Yes there is" said Campion as he and Bigwig arrived. "Welcome back.... Keharr isn't it."

"Ya is Keharr, Thank you Campion-Ra." Keharr sniffed.

"So you know then." Said Bigwig sadly.

"Ya.." Keharr sighed.

"I belive with your , Hannah and Screech's help. We can find Woundwort's new warren." Campion said.

"Screech?! Screech work with rabbits to! Oh I is so proud!" Keharr smiled "I take Hannieah and find Screech!"

"Good. Come straight back." Bigwig ordered.

"Excusse me Longears!" Came a voice in the tree. Everyone looked up to see a Bluejay "Me is looking for a Pipkin..."

"Me Pipkin. How me help pretty bridy like you?" Pipkin asked.

"Me help you's Pipkin. Crow tell me you look for rabbit that all black with one bad eye and his warren." The Jay said.

"Ya, me did." Pipkin said.

"Me Twee. And Twee found it!"

Fiver rolled to the floor covered in cuts and bruises. "Now tell me a vision!" Woundwort yelled.

"I-I can't! I don't know how!" Fiver yelped. Woundwort was losing patience. He had little to begin with. Nahlay just looked at them with her useless eyes. Woundwort slashed Fivers chest. Fiver jumped back in pain. "I mean I can't force them!"

"Well you'd better learn." Woundwort snarled. Then he tried to rip Fiver's ear. But Fiver bit his paw. Growling he brought his paw up to rip him off. Fiver now frantic then jumped biting onto Woundworts face. Snarling he pulled Fiver off and tossed him to the wall. The impacted was hard. He tried to get up but Woundwort grabbed his neck scruff. He pulled Fiver up , swinging his feet up above Woundworts head. Then Woundwort slammed Fiver's head to the ground. Fiver felt his feet hang beside his ears then suddenly He was close to Silverstone warren. ~The rabbits of redstone returned to their territory after the magic. They made a new warren under some Silverstones. Hickory gave Flax the chief potion thinking he'd do better~ The ground was shaking  
and suddenly a large shadow ran toward Silverstone

Pain. Looking around he saw that he was back in his cell. Everything was a blurr. Blood spilled from his head. His skull throbed. "What happened?" Asked one of the guards.

"What just happened is I found how to get what I want." Woundwort laughed. "It would seem that if Fiver's head is hit good, well hard enough then he gets visions."

"It would seem that If Silverstone falls fist. Watership will follow." Nahlay said.

"Yes. But I'd like to finish what I started." Woundwort smiled "The two other seers will be mine!"

"Two? I know of Silverweed but who's the other-" The guard spoke

"My spies in Silverstone say that there is a youngster who can predict the weather. Perfectly. Silverweed and that kitten Bluetail will be mine!'

Fiver lay on the floor. His body didn't want to work very well. He was was a good sign that the nerves weren't severed. Then he blacked out.

..............................................

After Twee explained what he witnessed in the silflay pit ,Bigwig and Hawkbit were rolling in laughter. Pipkin giggled. Keharr and Hannah were confused. "It funnier to see with own eyes." Twee explained.

"That doesn't sound like Woundwort." Campion muttered.

"Well we should check out ya?" Keharr asked.

"Yes please do Keharr." Campion said.

"Excuse Pipkin, Twee. But you show Keharr, Hannah , and Screech Warren please"  
Pipkin asked.

"Maybe just Keharr and Hannah." Bigwig said getting up. " Screech would draw attion. He'd also scare Twee."

"Ok, justa me and Hannieah." Keharr said.

"Please show them Twee." Pipkin pleaded.

"You rabbits help Twee please?" Twee asked.

"Of course." Pipkin smiled.

"Twee's mate. Caw-Caw need sticks for nest. Get sticks for Caw-Caw and Twee show dem warren." Twee offered.

"Sure!" Bigwig said. "Strawberry, Dandilion, Hawkbit! Gather sticks! Also lets try not to mess this up shall we."

While the owsla unhappily hopped off. Twee flew off with Hannah and Kehar


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4-Taken

"Evening Flax-rah." Hickory smiled.

"Evening Hickory." Flax said.

"How's Brook and the kits?" Hickory asked biting into some grass.

"Oh just fine. Brooks as busy as ever since Bluetail and Silver have gotten so miscifish."

"Good to hear." Hickory said. Suddenly a buck came out of the warren. "Ah, good evening Bog."

"Evening" Bog noted " Im going out for a walk."

"Take care." Flax called.

In the cover of the bush Bog walk till he came to a bridge. Hopping under it he came nose to nose with Clawfur. "Your late." He growled.

"Ya, ya what is it?" Bog growled "We've gotta get a better meeting spot."

"Don't need to ,this is our last meeting." Clawfur muttered.

"Really? So I can leave this dump?" Bog asked.

"Not yet. Woundwort just needs you to grab the twerp. Bluetail." Clawfur growled

"No problem. Tell Woundwort that, that doe will be in his paws before Frith falls tommorow." Bog said.

"Good." With that Clawfur left Bog to his planing.

"Are we there yet?" Hannah asked Twee.

"Almost." Twee asured. Twee looked over and pointed with his wing. "There it is!" The cave had no roof and Keharr and Hannah looked down.

"Looks Woundwort run." Hannah stated. They flew down and landed on a leage inside. Hannah crawled down. She jumpped close to the eadge.

"I no see Fiver." Keharr sighed.

"Ya, but I smell him." Hannah said. "He was here." Hannah stepped forward "And-Ahhh!" Hannah fell down hitting a Gaurd on the head.

"Off! Oie alright who was that?" The gaurd grunted then looked at Hannah "Who in Frith are you and where did you come from?"

"My name is Hannah and I live at watership down." Hannah wished she hadn't said that now. The gaurd eyed her slightly.

"What wrong Granit?!" Came another gaurds voice.

"Just a mouse. I'll throw it out." Granit said picking up Hannah and walking out. Hannah struggled.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

"Hey.." Granit wispered "Do you know Blackberry, Campion, and Spotina?"

"Whats it to you?" She asked.

"Tell them Granit is waiting for em down at the farm between here and the down."

"You mean Nuthanger farm?" Hannah questioned.

"Yes. At moon high. Oh and sorry about this." Granit mumbled and threw her out of the cave. "And stay out!"

Hannah landed in a fern. Keharr flew down. "Who was that Hanieah?" He asked.

"Not now Keharr we need to get to Watership down." Hannah said.

"But we no know if dis is place." Keharr argued.

"Belive me when I say, 'This is the place' Keharr." Hannah told him. Then jumpped on his back. "Lets go!"

"Say, Flax-rah." Bog said late that night "where's Bluetail. I wanted to find out the weather tommorow. " Bog grumbled.

"Hmm? Oh, she outside with Brook." Flax said.

"Thanks.." Bog muttered leaving the warren. Looking around he soon found them by a clover patch.

"But Maril, is it evil if it reflects Frith." Bluetail asked. ~Maril- Mom~

"No Bluetail. I really don't know what it is. You should ask a storie teller." Brook sighed. Bog got closer quietly. As soon as Bog was close enough he raised his paw. Brook looked up. "Bog?" Then rammed it down on her head. Knocking her out.

"Maril?!" Bluetail Squeked. Bog picked her up and fled to the river. (There's no going back Bog old boy.) He though.

He arrived at the river. He heared shouts. Something was following him. Without a second thought he jumpped in the stream and swam with the curent. Then Flax and Hickory arrived.  
"He's... He's gone." Flax said "Oh Hickory what am I to do?!"

............................................................

At the same time on the down.

"Right, we'll be back soon. Silverweed and Hawkbit will keep an eye out here." Bigwig ordered.

"So? Everyone but clover is going. The Owsla to scout the new land, the joiner Owsla to keep an eye on Silverstone borders, and all the does but Clover are out getting straw for beding." Hawkbit whiened "Whats the point?"

"The point, my young son, is its an Owsla member's duty!" Bigwig yelled.

"But your only leaving one rabbit here." Clover said.

"I count two.." Hawkbit mumbled

"Yes, but you aren't very good are you Hawkbit.." Clover nagged.

Hawkbit muttered.

"Right we're off." Campion said and they left.

"Well its a lovely night." Silverweed sighed.

"I guess." Hawkbit sighed laying down. Silverweed joined him. "Inle is haunting some times."

"It is." Silverweed said.

"Well, well, well lieing down on the job?" Came a voice.

Hawkbit and Silverweed rolled over to get up but were pinned down. Skull, Clawfur and Silisi looked down at them. Silisi's grip on Clover was ferm. ~Silisi- snake~

"Now what do we do with these two? Silisi asked.

"Your the tranie. What do you think?" Skull asked.

"we throw them down the entrence then cover it!" Silisi snikered.

"Ah, good enough." Clawfur growled "I've got a rematch at home soon"

Clover and Hawkbit were thrown into the hole while Clawfur held on to Silverweed. Then Skull covered th hole with a large rock. "Oie! Let us out!" Hawkbit yelled.

"Sorry mate, can't hear you." Skull laughed then turned to Clawfur "We'll carrie him out. While Silisi covers our tracks." With that Silverweed was helplessly carried away.


	5. Chapter 5

..........................................................Ch5  
Meeting the enime

"You continue on Bigwig. I've got something to do." Campion said.

"Well all right. Just watch yourself." Bigwig warned and continued on with the rest of the Owsla. Campion ran in the drection of Nuthanger farm, then stopped at a bush. Blackberry and Spotina popped out of it.

"Are you sure Granit can be trusted." Campion asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Said Spotina.  
"Well I sent Screech to keep an eye on the farm, just in case," Campion said. "Lets go see Granit."  
As they arrived at the farm. Campion looked above to see Screech land next to him.

"Anything?" Blackberry asked.

"One rabbit." Screech muttered. Nodding Screech flew up into a tree close by incase he was needed. Hopping over to the garden they saw Granit sitting alone.

"Granit." Backberry said "Its good your alive."

"Blackberry, Campion, Spotina. I want to help you." Granit said.

"Why." Campion asked.

"You all saved my life many times. I want to return the favor. And sides, I though we were friends." Granit muttered.

"We are Granit. Can you tell us of Fiver." Campion asked.

"ya. I offered to keep an eye on him. Since he probly knew you. But I was called over for a talk witha guard during Silflay. He must of moved off his mark quiet a ways cause Clawfur starts yelling at me. I told him to shut it. Next thing I knew we were cuffing and rolling. Everyone was running and then woundwort arrived and we were yelled at. I start making fun of Clawfur as Skull held him down. I acisdential made fun of Skull so he let Clawfur attack me. We were at it again. Then Woundwort was furious. He had Fiver taking under his own personal care. I don't know why we started to fight thou." Granit sighed

"You can take a Darkhavener out of the battle pit. But you can't take the battle pit out a the Darkhavener." Blackberry muttered.

"So he's still there." Campion asked.

"Ya, he's sti-" Granit froze. "Oh-no. I- I forgot!" Granit started to panic.

"What! What is it!" Spotina asked.

"Tonights when Woundwort kidnaps Silverweed!" Granit growled slaping his self.

Campion smelt the air. 'Darkhaven'.

"You've gotta get back!" Granit yelled. Nodding the Watership rabbits ran back to their warren.

Fiver awoke to Woundwort entering his cell. "Lets try this again shall we Fiver?" Fiver got to his feet shaking slightly. Woundwort grabbed him ruffly by the scruff. Swung him up and rammed Fiver head first to the floor. Again Fiver was at Silverstone. This time at the mouth of the warren. Howling was in the wind. Suddenly millions of rabbits were running by him into the warren in fear.  
------------------------------

Fiver awoke to a noise later. Grumbling he sat up, only to collapses. He heard voices. He lifted his head when he heard a voice he knew. "You'll never get away with this!" Silverweed yelled.

"Ah, but I have and-"

"I want my Maril!" Came a voice. By the echo's it was in the entrance tunnel.

"Quiet you little-! Oh, General! Forgive me I didn't know you were busy." another older voice said.

"No Bog, come in. This is Bluetail I supose." Woundwort asked.

"Yes she's Bluetail." Bog grumbled

"I wanna g-g-g-go HOME!" Bluetail sobbed.

"Kidnapping kittens, Woundwort?" Silverweed asked.

"No. Only mystics." Woundwort laughed. Fiver couldn't see him, but he knew Woundwort was smiling.

"So Fiver here!" Silverweed asked

"Yes.." Woundwort said.

"Where is he! What have you done with him?!" Silverweed snarled. Fiver tried to speak but couldnt find his voice, his mind rattledé

"To their chambers!" Nahlay ordered. Fiver heard them be taken to the chambers on his sides. "Extra guards on Silverweed!"

"I will visit the story teller. I wish to learn of battles that might come of handy." Woundwort everyone was gone. Fiver heard Bluetail's sobs and Silverweed raving. But he was to tired for this. Soon he fell asleep again.

" I don't know how they snuck up on us." Hawkbit sighed the next morning. After all night of Bigwig,strawberry and Dandelion pushing and pulling they moved the rock.

"Maybe it was your's and Silverweed's stargazing?" Clover smiled.

"Laying down on the job? Well thats not a first is it." Strawberry sighed.

"But it's the last!" Bigwig growled.

"You said that before." Dandilion stated.

"It seems that the Darkhaven rabbits are stronger then we thought. If one moved this rock that had three of us at it all night." Blackberry said

"Now they have two captives." Primrose muttered,

"But now we have some one on the inside." Campion said.

"Really? Who?" Bigwig asked

"Granit. An old friend of ours." Spotina said. "We met him last night."

"What? Alone?" Bigwig asked

"We didn't want to scare him off." Campion said. Bigwig only grumbled.

"Hazel! Hazel, Hazel help!" Came a voice. Looking over they saw Hickory running over. "We need your help! Wheres Hazel."

"Uh,Hazel's joined El-ahrairah in the land.... beyond." Primrose said quietly.

"Oh," Hickory mumbled "I'm very sorry."

"Anyway you needed help?" Campion said.

"Hm? Oh! Yes Woundwort kidnapped Bluetail!" Hickory yelped.

"When?" Bigwig asked

"Last night..."

"Wait." Blackavar said. "Fiver, Silverweed, and Bluetail."

"What good is Bluetail? Anthing special?" Blackberry asked.

"Why yes, She could forecast weather perfectly." Hickory told her.

"Thats a seer power right?" Gillia asked.

"Yes Gillia. Which means Woundwort's kidnapping seers." Blackberry said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch-6 In the eyes of the blind.

"Sir, you called?" Nahlay asked.

"Yes. Take a spy squad to see Watership down's layout. I want find a way up there without being seen. Be back at dusk." Woundwort ordered.

"Yes, General Woundwort." Nahlay said. Hopping from the berrow she smelled her way to some Gaurds "You lot, we've got spying to do." Running them toward Watership down Nahlay cursed her life. (Ya live in that cave for years under an evil chief, owsla, and perli. Then got abandoned. Live there for one year by yourself and then lose it to this lot. (Yes General Wound-Rut. Blah, blah blah .Yuck! I'd eat a skunk tail and my tongue would still have a better taste.) She'd never been to watership down before. Or really far from the cave. Once Woundwort ruled she got out more and more. She couldn't see the world but then she could hear it... Smell it, tasted it, FEEL it. She saw perfectly, just not with her eyes. ~Parli-father~

"Uh, Captain Nahlay. Were here." A guard said. By the smell of him ,he was Silisi.

"Right. Check the lay of the land, and don't get caught." She ordered. Now alone she felt the need to explore. Her feet rubbed into the grass. It was nice. not like the scratchy grass in the cave, smelling brought so many scents. The air was fresh. The air was warm. Her fur bristled. Hearing was the same as smelling. So many sounds. Bird's singing. Brooks babbling, (Must be beautiful..)Nahaly wished she could see it. She knew she'd not want to return to that cave. But she must. As good a fighter she was she'd not last long outside the cave alone. If she asked some of the gaurds to come she'd be handed in.

"Uh, Captain Nahlay. Were done." Silisi said. Nahlay had already knew they were there. She heard them.

"Right cover our tracks." She ordered. (Who'd escape with me?) She thought. "Silisi. Whats the down look like?"

"Huh?" Silisi asked "Oh well there's a good sneak up point in the-"

"No, how dose it look?" She asked again.

"Uh, Well its nice" There was a slight wanting in his voice. But she didn't trust him enough to ask. But...(What of Granit?) Him whispering to that mouse bout betrayal. She'd had ratted him out if she didn't want Woundwort to fall. (He's worth a talking to.)

Fiver woke up on Woundwort's war room floor. "Good morning..." Woundwort smiled as Fiver looked at him. Suddenly Clawfur entered the room. "Ah, Clawfur what is the lay of Silverstone?"

"Theres a blind spot where the guards don't look. But it involves us climbing a dirt hill. Its to the south and it comes up right behind the warren." Clawfur stated.

"Good. Grab the brat, I wish to talk with her." Woundwort growled. "You!" He pointed toward a guard."Get Silverweed." The guard hopped down to one of the chambers.

"Sir, I'm sorry I'm late." Captain Nahlay said as she entered.

"No, your just in time." Woundwort said as Bluetail was carried in to the room. She still seemed upset, but wasn't sobbing any more. "Seat her next to Fiver." Bluetail looked at Fiver as she was put down beside him. Fiver hadn't moved from his efrafa postion. Now he feared Woundwort. Even more then many rabbits. Unlike most prisoners Fiver was beaten up for visions daily, by Woundwort personally. He'd flinch when Woundwort raised his paw. He was turned into a true efrafin. Or Thanléaoian. He knew that the look of him scared Bluetail. But he didn't try and sooth her.

"Let! ME! GO!" Silverweed snarled at the guard. He didn't seem happy to be back under Woundworts rule. Suddenly he was pushed out the tunnel. He looked around then caught Fiver's eye. "Fiver! Are you alight?!" He hopped over. Fiver tryed to speak but he could still say nothing. But got to his shaky legs and hid behind Silverweed as Woundwort got closer. Bluetail copyed his movement. Silverweed looked at them then turned to Woundwort angrily. "What have you done?!"

"Hm." Woundwort huffed. "Time to began my planing. Girl! Tell me the weather for the next week."

"Uh, well I..." Bluetail started.

"You what?" Woundwort snuffed.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything Woundwort!" Silverweed snarled. Woundwort frowned then shoved Silverweed. Who tumbled over Fiver landing on Bluetail. Bluetail yelped then bolted to the other side of the cave only to be caught by Nahlay.

"If they won't obey. They will be punished!" Woundwort roared. "Clawfur! I want Silverweed's tail ripped clean off!"

"Yes sir." Clawfur laughed and dragged Silverweed away.

"Captain Nahlay, I want damage done to Bluetail!" Woundwort ordered.

"Y-yes sir." Nahlay stuttered.

"I will handle Fiver." Woundwort snikered.

"But only Silverwe-"

"If one defise me, They all do!" Woundwort interrupted the guard. "Now back to your post!" Then Fiver was dragged away.  
(Nahlay's POV)  
She threw Bluetail in her chamber. (Great, I turned into my father...) she though as she lunged at the sobbing kitten.

Hmm, why did I put a Nahlay prov in there? Read on!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch-7- Plans

It had been a week at Thanléao warren. A living nightmare for Fiver. Visions daily, three times a day. So speech was just abandoned by him. His eye's blurred more and lasted longer. He couldn't stand up for long, so escape was impossible. Soon they were all back at the war room. Silverweed's tail was completely torn from his body. Bluetail's one ear was slightly ripped halfway down. Her ear now only stood half way up. Fiver just sat in an Efrafa postion. Straing straight at the wall. Fiver could only, mostly hear and smell. But he still knew what was happening.... slightly. Woundwort was hard at work planning for Silver Stone. His Mistics, Captins, and the story teller were all in the room. "So, that dirt hill is the only way up the hill?" Woundwort asked.

"Without being seen sir." Clawfur said.

"I see, how big is it?" Woundwort asked.

"Only big enough to go one at a time." Clawfur stated.

"Thats no good." Woundwort growled "They'd know we were there when we get ten soldiers up. Even though fools could beat us."

"I'm afraid so sir...." Clawfur said.

"Hmmmm," Woundwort gowned. He'd been pondering this for the week. "How then how."

"What about that runts visions." Nahlay asked.

"But all he says is the same thing. ' A four legged monster will start the fight. And the end of the battle will not seem right.' what ever that means." Another captain grumbled.

"If only you could see it sir." Clawfur said.

"Maybe I can, Clawfur." Woundwort smiled. Suddenly he grabbed Fiver and swung him up ramming his head to the floor. Before Fiver went into a vision he saw Woundwort grab Silverweed. Suddenly he was at Silverstone. Woundwort and Silverweed next to him. A dark shadow jumped at them. It had fangs and red eyes.  
Fiver gowned a Silverweed helped him up. His paw lightly on his shoulder. Fiver held his head. Silverweed threw Woundwort a dirty look. But he was to busy to notice. "What is this building Clawfur?" Woundwort asked.

"Thats a farm sir. Small Cow Farm to be correct sir." He reported.

"Whats the elil." he asked.

"Um, three cats, two tabbys, and a kitten. Two dogs, a small yappy one, and a big fearsome hound. About five men. Two old and three man kits and...-"

" A fearsome hound? Outside?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Not chain up or anything. It ripped apart one of our officers." Clawfur said.

"Really. Who's our fastest runner?" Woundwort asked. Fivers sight came back and he saw Woundwort put a black stone near the rock that was the farm.

"uh, Skull sir." Clawfur said.

"Whats your plan sir?" Asked Nahlay.

"I'll be using part of the method that the story teller told me. The one with the band of foxes."

"But it failed sir." The story teller said.

"I will have Skull lead the dog from the farm." Woundwort said ignored the older rabbit as he moved some rocks around. "Up the dirt hill and straight into their strong hold. Skull will retreat into the brambles, and then we'll sround the warren. The problem with the fox plan was they were to close. We'll make a large circle around them. The dog will kill them off while we kill the ones that come in an escape. Then we'll move in. Kill of the rest. Keep some of the does and kittens for our next generation."

"Brillent sir. But what of the dog?" Clawfur asked.

"When Skull thinks its killed enough of them he'll lead it back to the farm. Straight into the barn. Then out the back door." Woundwort concluded.

"Well plained sir. But when will we attack?" Nahlay asked.

"You Captain Nahlay will keep an eye on the warren. You girl!" He roared at Bluetail. She quivered. "Tell me the weather of Silverstone."

"I-i need grass.... to tell the weather." She sobbed. Nodding Clawfur threw some grass at her. She ate it. "It will be cloudy. But it'll rain at dusk." Woundwort grabbled Silverweed gruffly causing Fiver to fall.

"Tell me, Silverweed. What will I do when I get back." He asked. Silverweed unhappily put his hand over Woundworts heart.

"You'll begin to plan Watership's down's downfall." He yelped before being thrown on top of Fiver.

"Good." Woundwort smiled. Silverweed rehelped Fiver to his feet. Bluetail sat next to them. "Take them back to their cells. Give them their grass." Nahlay picked up Fiver by the scruff. He yelped then scratched her across the nose. She jumped back into a defiance.

"Hmmmm, seems my little vision want has given him fear... Good." Woundwort smiled

(Nahlay's pov.)

Nahlay looked Fiver in the eyes. Even if it was useless. Then picked him up in her front arms and waddled off. Her fellow captain snickering at her. She would have asked for help but if she did she'd a) show weakness and b) not get it. Woundwort was now ordering them to rally the troops. She knew Granit would stay behind. She'd then talk to him. She sadly felt Fiver's breathing. It was hard, uneven. He wouldn't last long. None of them would. (Wish they could come.) Suddenly it hit her. (Why not?)

Granit watched the group of warriors walk by. He hated this, he couldn't leave and warn watership down.. "Granit." He jumped at Nahlay's voice.

"Oh, Captain Nahlay, what would you like." Granit asked

"I heard you talking to that mouse Granit. I know you work for the enime." She said. Granits heart sped up. "Thats why I want you to help me. Im leaving... now that Woundworts gone.I am escaping and taking the Mistics with me. I was also wondering. Would you like to come?" Granit's heart almost stopped.

"What?" He said shortly.

"Even if I can't see, I know your gasping. Don't draw attention." She hissed.

"Oh right." Granit said looking around quickly. "What do you mean fox trail?" He said louder.

"So will you?" She asked.

"I'm here to spy for ,em Nahlay. I can't." Granit said.

"Oh, well that ruins the whole plan. Even if I don't like it, I know I can't keep me'self safe alone out there. Let alone three others." She grumbled. "Do you know anyone who'd come?"

"No I-" Granit started before stopping. An idea poped into his head. "Well, their not much.. but."  
.....................................................

Granit slipped into the normal burrows. Nahlay's plan was in action. He looked around quickly before spotting them. "Oie! Captain Nahlay wants to see you three!" The rabbits woke up slowly.

"Why? What we (Yawn) do?" A buck asked.

"I don't know. Just come." He growled. He lead the three outside and threw the tunnel towards Woundworts war room.

"Hey!" Bog called "What are you doing."

"Captain Nahlay wants to see these three. She didn't tell me why." Granit said.

"Huh, I'm not in the mood to fight Granit. Just get moving.." Bog growled. Granit hopped by with the three rabbits behind him. Once out of Bog's hearing he breathed in relif. They then entered the war room. Nahlay looked at them as they entered.

"Your names." She ordered.

"You called for us." The same buck said. "Don't you know our names?"

"No, Granit is this all you could get?" She sighed.

"Yep. This is Nightengale, Thunder-cloud, and Whisper. You three listen to her for awhile." Granit ordered.

"Why should we?" Thunder-cloud asked.

"You will listen if you want to escape!" Nahlay said.

"What?" Nightengale gasped.

"I'm escaping and taking you, and the mystics with me." Nahlay smiled.

"really?" Whisper muttered.

"Yes. Nightengale you grab Bluetail. She's to the left. Thunder-cloud, and Whisper grab Fiver. But not by the scruff. He's alittle tender there. I'll get Silverweed." She ordered. The three seemed surprised that Fiver was here but did as they were told.

(Nahlay's pov.)  
She found silverweed asleep at the far end. She poked hims. "Go away." He grumbled.

"Fine don't want to escape? Thats fine." Nahlay said and turn only to hear Silverweed get up.

"What do you mean Oplihaynahl?" He asked.

(I hate being called that..) She thought. "I'm leaving, and I wanted to take you, Fiver, and Bluetail with me."

"How can I trust you?" Silverweed asked.

(He's being very difficult.) She thought

"Hey, Nahlay? Is everything ok?" Nightengale called. Silverweed looked up at the new voice.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Another escapee." Nahlay said "Now come on." Finally Silverweed rose and followed her out of the tunnel.

Now in the war room Bluetail and Fiver sat. Fiver still had a far off misty look. Bluetail backed up behind Nightengale and nursed her ear. "Everyone ready?"  
They all (but fiver) nodded. Whisper and Thunder-cloud picked up Fiver between them. Nightengale picked up Bluetail and they exited the war room.


	8. Chapter 8

Fiver sat near the cave entrance. The breeze felt good on his fur. He hadn't felt a breeze for awhile. Silverweed was learning everyone's names. Bluetail was still afraid of Nahlay, that would make everything only harder. "Good luck, I'm ready." Granit said. With that Nahlay knocked Granit out.

"Right, lets go. Remember do not run till your in the bush." Nahlay said. Thunder-cloud and Silverweed picked Fiver up and carried him out. Nahlay kept her ears high and her nose twitched crazily. They managed to make it to the bush. "Now ru-"

"I knew it." said a voice. Suddenly two rabbits hopped out of the bush.

"Bog, Silisi.... what-" Nahlay started.

"Catching a traitor, thats what." Bog said. Nahlay was quiet. So was Silisi. "Now, all of you come with-" Bog was rammed painfully by Nahlay. Silisi watched with surprise. Then Nahlay rammed Silisi into a tree. Bog hopped to his feet only to have Nahlay jump him. She ripped painfully into his face. Blood splated all over. Bog kicked her off, she landed like she had chosen to jump back. Then Bog retreated. Silisi only remained. He stared at them.

"Now what, Nahlay?" He asked. "Are those hills and freedom really worth dieing for?"

Nahlay and the others looked back at him. " I been on both sides of enslavement and pain Silisi. I'd rather say I'd like nothing to do with it. If this is how you want to live so be it." Everyone remained silent now. Suddenly a voice from the warren came.

"Runners!"

"Move. Now!" Nahlay ordered. Everyone followed her back into the bush. Fiver looked back slightly to see Silisi watching them disappear.

.............................................................

They ran quickly. Some looking over their shoulders to see if they were being followed. Nothing. Fiver felt Silverweed and Thunder-cloud relax on eather sides of him. "We're in the clear..." Nightengale sighed.

"No, they don't give up easily Nightengale.." Nahlay said. She paused and stopped. Everyone else ran by her by mistake. They stopped.

"You ok Nahlay?" Whisper asked setting Bluetail down.

"I think were bein- Gah!" Nahlay was rammed by a large rabbit. Then five others hopped from the bush. Two pinned down Nahlay while the three surrounded the others.

"I-i don't wanna go back!" Bluetail sobbed. Once they had Nhalay pinned one raised his paw to rip into her when somebody rammed into him, sending him into one of the rabbits surrounding the others. The new rabbit then attacked another rabbit that guarded the younger rabbits. Nahlay wasted no time to attack the other one that had, had her pinned. Thunder-cloud and Nightengale jumped the last one. Nahlay threw away the dead guard while Thunder-cloud and Nightengale knocked theirs out. Nahlay turned to the new rabbit.

"So you wanna come I suppose?" She asked.

"I guess I was just late to buy a tickiet." Silisi smiled as he threw the dead guard to the side.

Fiver and the others just looked at each other. "The knocked out ones will wake up soon, We'd better get moving." Nahlay ordered. Everyone set off. Soon out of the woods they saw a giant paster infront of them.

"I think were going the wrong way Nahlay." Silverweed said.

"Yes we are, we need to go around the battle at Silverstone. Unless you want to go show Woundwort our newfound freedom.." Nahlay spoke.

"I know some one with an amount enthusiasm like yours." Silverweed sighed. Fiver knew who Silverweed meant. Hawkbit.

"So what is the plan?" Silisi asked

"We get to the river and flow down stream. Then we travel in a big half moon shape. Around Silverstone and to watership down." Nahlay said.

"Well, thats along way. We'd better rest soon. Its morning." Thunder-cloud said the truth. Frith was rising just over the straw of the feild.

"Once were down river. I promise." Nahlay said.

"Ok," Nightengale said.

.................................................

They made it to the river at ni Frith. Everyone was very tired. "now.... what?" Whisper asked. Nightengale put Bluetail down. Nahlay looked around. The river moved quickly. She sniffed it.

"We'll swim down it." She said.

"What?!" Silverweed asked. Suddenly voices were heard over behind the hills.

"A patrol, great." Silisi mumbled. Suddenly he grabbed Fiver by the scruff. Fiver's eyes widened. He struggled. Silisi ignored him "Come on!"

"I can't carry Bluetail down that!" Nightengale gowned. Thunder-cloud and Whisper shook their heads. Nahlay sighed and looked at Bluetail. She squeaked.

"No! I-i-i-i-im ok here." She suttered.

"I'll take her." Silverweed offered. Nahlay nodded.

"Go, I'll cover our tracks." She ordered. "Silisi, take over till I get back."

Silisi nodded with Fiver, who finally fell limp, then jumped in the river. With Nightengale, Whisper, Thunder-cloud, and Silverweed who was carrying Bluetail.

........................................................

Silisi swam hard. Trying to keep Fiver and his head up. He had no idea why he didn't let the squirt drown. He was trained... no raised to help only his self. The weak had to handle themselves. He also wondered why Nahlay was even helping the mystic's escape. They were dead wight. Infact they were less then dead wight. They were more like wounds. They only caused more problems. He growled, Nahlay had a kind heart. She helped them so they'd live. So pathetic. Then what was he doing. He helped her at being pathetic, that made him pathetic. But...... He looked behind him. He saw Nahlay jump into the water. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Silverweed's head go under. He was about to help him when Silverweed resurfaced. He held his head high so Bluetail could breath. Silisi sighed. His maril made him soft. Then he spotted a place for them to get back on land. He swam over. Crawled on land and dropped Fiver ruffly. Fiver regained the Efrafa potion. Looking around Silisi saw everyone had crawled a shore. Nahlay was still behind them. She seemed to be having trouble. "Hold on." He sighed and wadded out. Grabbed Nahlay's fur and pulled her up on the dirt. She coughed slightly.

"Oh.... I hate water. I can't smell or hear in it. Ah thank you Silisi." Nahlay pulled herself up. Then wandered over to a man tunnel. It was silver. And dry. She sniffed it. Then oddly kicked it. She seemed to listen for something.

"Why you do that?" Thunder-cloud asked.

"Well. If it echo's that means theres room in there for us to rest. Also, It will wake up any elil that may rest inside. They'll begin to move about. Rather noisily might I add." She listened some more. "Silisi. Please go and look. It seems alright."

Silisi hopped inside. He looked about, tunnel stretched down slightly, he walked down it and found a large space. (Its pretty good for now). "Its ok!" The others soon joined him. Whisper and Thunder-cloud put Fiver in the corner and fell asleep beside him. Silverweed set the sleeping doe beside him and fell asleep. Nightengale made a few hops inside the collapsed into sleep where she standed. Silisi looked at Nahlay.

"I'll be first look out." she said. Silisi rose a brow. Feeling him she added "Fine first smell and sound out." Nahlay rolled her green blind orbs and left him be.

"Fine. I'll go up next." Silisi yawned then fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9- Good or Bad

Flax sighed again. Chewing his grass. Hickory gave him a look of sympathy mixed with excursion. Thats all he had been doing since Bluetail had been kidnapped. Sighing and gowning. Hickory could understand that he was worried but he didn't need to over do it. "Flax-rah, cheer up. Just try to focus on your job as chief."

"I suppose I am dragging on Hickory, but I can't help it. I'm so worried." Flax said.

"I know. But just think of Watership down. Since they lost two rabbits to them they'll attack soon, and we could help. Then we could get Bluetail and them out." Marigold said sitting next to them.

"Yes your right, both of you." Flax said standing. "From now on its only happy Flax-rah!" Suddenly a black rabbit dashed past them into the brambles. Shouts and screams came from the strong hold."Ok, upset flax is back!" With that the three of the returned. They saw a large brown hound killing everything it could grab.

"Into the warren!" Flax yelled taking the dogs attention. It snarled and ran at him. "Hickory get everyone in side!" Then he pushed Marigold and Hickory into the bush. Jumping away just as the dog arrived, Flax then ran toward the Owsla traning run. It would keep the dog busy. Hickory helped Marigold into the warren. Soon almost everyone was in. Only Silver and Brook remained.

"Come on Silver! We need to go!" Brook said running over to him. Suddenly the small yappy dog slammed into her.

(Woundworts Pov)

"That was unexpected. Useful, but unexpected." Woundwort muttered. As far as he could tell the Doe was ripped to shreds. If he could see all that blood from here. Then Hickory grab Silver and made for an escape into the warren. The small dog was about to chase after him when Flax rammed into it and disappeared down the warren with Hickory and Silver. "Where is the large one?"Woundwort asked.

Looking over he saw the hound rummaging around in the brambles. Then a man whistled. Looking up it had Skulls body hanging in his mouth. "What a shame." Clawfur said. Woundwort only watched the man come and grabbed the dogs. Picking up Skull's body to bring with them as they left.

"Right! To the warren! Full force!" Woundwort ordered. His army charged past him. When woundwort arrived Clawfur walked over to him. "Report."

"Sir, it seems they all escaped out an emergency tunnel, Sir." He said.

Woundwort frowned. Those rabbits just left their warren and ran off. What a bunch of-"Wait. Clawfur are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then that means we are victorious." Woundwort smiled slightly.

"Shall we return home to celebrate? Sir." Clawfur asked.

"There is nothing to celebrate till Watership has fallen. The seerer told the truth. I will begin to plan Watership's downfall after Silverstone's battle is over. It was over before the fight started. We'll now go to Watership down." Woundwort said. Soon the army marched onward to Watership down. Meanwhile over head a hawk watch them. Letting out a "Screech!" it race back to watership down.

............................................................

"Lovly day to be in the Owsla. Eh chaps" Bigwig smiled as he, Campion, and Hawkbit had patrol.

"Oh ya. And a hot, them sweaty day it is." Hawkbit gowned. Bigwig cuffed Hawkbit behind the ears. "Oww! What I do?!" Suddenly a crash came from the bushes . Looking out they saw Dandilion run over to them.

"Campion! Its (inhale) It's Blackberry! She had the kittens! One buck and two does!" Dandilion smiled.

"Congratulations, mate!" Bigwig shouted slamming his paw onto a surprised Campions back.

"Ya great, now theres six tail munchers." Hawkbit whined. Bigwig shot him a look. "Say whenever something like this happens. Something always go wrong. Take for example, Fiver finally leaving his barrow. It was a good thing. But since Fiver left his barrow he was kidnapped."

"How could kittens be bad?" Campion asked.

"Screech!!" Scree called as he landed. "Campion, must leave watership down! Enime coming! Whole lot enime!"

"Thats how." Hawkbit grumbled "We can't move kits to much or they'll die."

"Shut it, Hawkbit!" Bigwig yelled. Campion looked at Screech.

"Get to Silverstone and ask for aid!" he ordered.

"Can not." Screech said simply.

"Why not?" Dandilion asked.

"Enime go attack there first. Scree get there to late to help. Scree come back to warn you." Screech said.

"Blast! Back to the warren! We've got to prepare!" Campion ordered.

...............................................................

Whisper poked Fiver. Fiver looked at him. (What dose Whisper want?) He thought. Whisper merely yawned.

"Your look out Fiver." Then wander back to sleep beside Nightengale.

(I can barely walk!) Fiver knew his mouth just opened slightly. It was hard not being able to speak. Back when Silisi had grabbed him Fiver didn't now what came over him. Fear, Anger, Sadness... And a few more emotions he couldn't understand. Standing up and wobbling slightly he looked around. Everyone was sound asleep. Unknowing that they were guarded by a stupid (unable to talk) and slightly wobbly rabbit. He stepped gingerly into the tunnel and sat near the end. But not far enough to be seen outside of the tunnel. Licking his paw, he noticed he was shaking. It now acoured to Fiver that he was the start of this journey to be a rabbit who could hardly move to a rabbit who could now walk slightly and think clearly. He looked across the river. No rabbit was there. Sighing he chose to try it. He moved to the end of the drain. Then, taking a deep breath looked at his reflection. It wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. The open sore on his head was healing slightly. Thought it seemed infected. He'd need someone like Blackberry to take a look. His ears remained at the sides of his head. He had no clue as to why. He also had a verge to sit with his paws under him. Neck pulled closely to his body. This he ignored. He realized that even with his body healing, his mind need more time. One week had broken him. Fiver traced the cut on his chest with his paw, following it in his refection. Mumbling he sniffed the air. He jumped. Due to his weak legs he fell instead of landing. Homba! ~Homba- fox.~

His jump must have woken Nahlay. "Hey who's on guard?" She asked sleepily.

"Oh, Fiver.." Whisper yawned.

"What!" Silverweed yelped. Suddenly Nahlay and Silverweed ran down the tunnel to him. "It seems he's just fallen.."

Fiver shook his head and pointed outside. Silverweed was confused. But Nahlay, who used smell and sound had not seen him point but had gotten the sent a soon as she stopped running.

"Homba! Everyone up and outside!" Nahlay yelled. Then squeezed Fiver between herself and Silverweed ran out of the tunnel. The fox growled at them from across the river.

"Come back longears, I was just inviting you to dinner.." The fox snarled.

"If it was just you and me, but I happen to know your partys get to wild for children." Silisi shouted back, taking the rest outside. He then grabbed Bluetail and ran off with the others.

"Well, if you ever need to get rid of a few, I'll take em off your hands!" The fox laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10- Flat And Hole Filled

They crossed the next three fields before stopping. "Ah great back in the wild." Thunder-cloud grumbled. Nahlay meanwhile turned on Whisper.

"You little idiot! Dose your little wormie brain work on half captaincy?!" She yelled.

"Well, I....sleepy . And..... Fiver." Whisper was confused.

"Never mind Nahlay. He won't do it again because He'll be last look out every night." Silisi said. Nahlay only rolled her blind orbs.

"Fine.." She grumbled. Bluetail thumped her foot. Everyone looked up. A new rabbit looked at them. Slightly in the cover of bush. It was a doe. Brown with a white under belly, paws and muzzle. She had a heart shape of white on her fore head. She sniffed slightly.

"Evening..." She muttered. The escapees looked at each other.

"Evening.." Silisi said finding his voice first. "Pardon us. Were only passing threw."

"You shouldn't travel at night.." she said.

"Really?" Thunder-cloud mumbled quietly. Nahlay elbowed him in the face.

"You could rest with us if you wish." She offered "I'm sure the owsla will only ask afew questions."

"Thats very kind, tell me do you know of Woundwort?" Nahlay asked.

"Why yes, he stole rabbits from our warren long ago. Some just came back recently. Told us others wanted to stay where they were." She explained. Nahlay looked at Silisi.

"We can risk it. If they can't beat Woundworts old Owsla they can't beat us." He whispered.

"Why thank you....uh-"

"Thorn, excuse my manners. Who are you may I ask?" She smiled.

"I'm Nahlay, this is Silisi, Fiver, Bluetail, Silverweed, Nightengale, Whisper, and Thunder-bolt."

She explained.

"Thunder-Cloud!" Thunder-cloud yelled. Then very quietly added "A thunderbolt doesn't exist." Thorn only nodded.

"I see, follow me if you will. We'll be at the warren soon. You'll have to excuse the prairie dog

look." She added then hopped threw the bush with everyone trailing behind.

.....................................................

"Oh, this is bad!" Strawberry panicked. "What do we do Campion?!"

"Clam down everyone." Campion ordered. The Honey comb became quiet. "We'll split into groups. Primrose, I want all the doe and Strawberry to dig an escape tunnel. It will be our last resort."

"What about Blackberry?" Primrose asked.

"Only if she's up to it. The rest of you must make defenses around the warren." Campion ordered. Soon everyone ran off to their hopped out of the warren and looked around slowly. "I'm going out. Bigwig's incharge." He ordered.

"Oie, be careful." Hawkbit called as he left. Suddenly Bigwig pulled his head out of the hole he had been digging.

"What Campion say?" He asked.

"Oh, he just went out." Hawkbit smiled "And.. I'm in charge."

.........................................................

Campion walked over the heather slowly. He sniffed for any sign of Woundwort. Suddenly some one pinned him down. One paw covered his mouth so he could make no noise. "Id be careful Campion. Your offal close to camp." He said.

"Granit, get off me." Campion sighed. Granit removed his self. Campion pulled himself up.

"I'd have warned ya, but I was force to stay at home as a defense. Woundwort sent runners to bring the most of us over. We put a large rock over the warren entrance so nobody'ed escape. But we left food. Don't worry." Granited added. "Oh and you don't have ta worry about Fiver and Silverweed."

"Oh no.... I suppose I knew they woundn't last long bu-"

"No, no, no." Granit interrupted "Fiver's escaped. Along with two Owsla members. Three warren members, and the other two prisoners."

"Oh, thank Frith." Campion sighed.

"I'd get everyone away from the warren Campion. Almost every darkhaven warrior is here. Along with some other rabbits we picked up." Granit said.

"We have everything under control Granit. Ive got to go." Campion muttered "You watch yourself now."

"I will, good luck." Granit said.

...............................................................

The warren did have a prairie dog look. Holes popped up every you weren't careful you could fall in a run. Thorn smiled as they looked around. "It isn't much to look at, but it keeps the elil out."

"So, why did you choose this warren strucktu-"

"Hault!" A voice called. All the rabbits at Silflay looked up. Three rabbits came over to them. "Who are you! What do you want!" He asked hastily.

"Captain Crow. This is a group of travelers who I invited to stay here tonight." Thorn said. Crow gave her a look that said (Were you just born yesterday?!)

"We can't let them without Ceaderwood-rah's permission Thorn." He grumbled.

"Well you'd better ask hadn't you?" Thorn commanded more then she asked. Crow muttered slightly before signaling one of his officers to ask. He disappeared down a hole. Fiver, along with everyone else was stunned. If Thorn acted this way with Bigwig she'd be running laps with him hot on her tail. Suddenly the officer reappeared.

"Ceaderwood-rah has agreed to let you you must follow our curfue." He said.

"Curfue?" Nahlay asked rather confused.

"Your not allowed above ground when Frith sets. We rise and set with him here, ya see." Crow explained.

"We can abide by that." Silisi said. Grumbling Crow stacked off with his troops.

"Thorn, why'd you back talk him?" Asked Bluetail.

"Hm, Oh our Owsla's full of quiverie whiskers, They couldn't fight a butterfly." Thorn explained.

"Thorn, If you wouldn't mind taking Fiver, Bluetail, and Silverweed under ground to our barrow for the night. I'd like to have a bite to eat, Well bring you guys some down." Silisi said.

"Of course. I'll get our healer for them to. Now come along.... Which ones Bluetail again?"

....................................................................

Under ground was nicer then they expected. It was large but sturdy. "SO, where will we rest tonight Thorn?" Silverweed asked. They came to a spot in the wall.

"Hold on," With that Thorn began to dig. Within minutes they had a new barrow. "I hope its large enough for you." She said.

"Why yes its lovely." Silverweed said looking around.

"Thank you, this warren breeds some of the best diggers."

The rabbits all jumped. An old brown rabbit was at the entrance. It never acured to them till them that all the rabbits here were brown. Some had abit of white. Crow had been brown with some white around his eyes. It was odd. "Oh, Ceaderwood-rah! Good evening." Thorn smiled.

"Good evening Thorn. These are your new friends?" Ceaderwood asked.

"Yes Ceaderwood-rah. I was wondering if Toadwort was here." She asked.

"Why yes, he's visiting the elders. Something about a twisted paw." Ceaderwood mumbled.

'Oh,thank you Ceaderwood-rah. You three stay here." With that Thorn hopped off. Ceaderwood looked back at them.

"I see you have wounds." He commented. They only looked back. "Whatever happened to you must have been dramatic. The wounds of the body are small to that of the minds." With that he left. Silverweed shook his head then walked outside with Bluetail he turned to Fiver.

"We'll grabs some straw for bedding. You can stay here." He said then they left. Fiver looked around him. It was nice to be under ground again. Well under ground in a rabbit barrow. Sudden movement came from the entrance. He looked up to see Thorn and a new rabbit. He had white paws the rest of him was brown.

"I say, where'd the others go?" Thorn asked looking around. The other rabbit had his attention on Fiver.

"Thats a nasty head wound you have. I'm guess that since your a runt, your maril had more then four kit and you were the smallest... I suppose your name is hair-roo correct." He spoke

~Hair- numbers over four.~ ~ Roo- small~ (yes Fiver real name is hair-roo.)

Fiver nodded. Thorn was looking confused. "Why not ask his name Toadwort?" She asked.

"Oh, he won't be talking very well for awhile. Its best to let him heal first. Well Hair-roo, shall we take a look?" Toadwort said looking closer at his forehead. "Tisk, tisk. Its infected, we'll need to reopen it for the herbs to work. But we'll wait for your friends to get back for that. First we need to sort out that cracked tooth."

Fiver eyes rounded. He'd knew it was infected but reopening it he wasn't to pleased about. "Were back!" came Bluetails happy voice. Both Silverweed and Bluetail stopped short when they saw the new rabbit. Silverweed spit out his straw.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Ah, thats were you went!" Thorn smiled. Toadwort hopped over to her and whispered in her ear.

"awwwwwwwww, Bluetail! Lets umm, get more straw!"

"Ok, Say Thorn, do you know any good story tellers?" She asked as they left. Toadwort turned back to Silverweed.

"We need to get Hair-roo to my healing barrow." He said. "Its just down the run."

"Oh, your the healer here. I'm Silverweed. And that (he pointed at Fiver) is my friend Fiver." Silverweed said.

"A nick name eh? Well lets get him to the barrow. " Toadwort said. Silverweed nodded , got Fiver to his feet and helped him down the hall. Toadwort lead the way.

Shortly they were at the barrows entrance. Fiver stumbled in. "Very impressive Toadwort." Silverweed commented.

"Thank you Silverweed. Would you get Fiver comfortable?" Toadwort asked pulling dry herbs out of the creak in the wall. Silverweed lead Fiver to some straw. Then lay him down. Toadwort arrived with some herbs, "Fiver, chew on this. Its to help." Fiver chewed the herb Toadwort gave him. "Right, Silverweed hold him for me."

Silverweed pinned Fiver down.


	11. Chapter 11

Hawkbit poked his head out of the warren. He remembered last night well.

"Bigwig, what are you doing?" Campion had asked as he returned to find only Bigwig doing any work. Everyone else was watching from the side.

"Oh, Hawkbit told me to demonstrate how to dig out some Turrets..." Bigwig said rather annoyed.

"Why are you listening to him?" Campion had asked again.

"Well, you put him in charge didn't yo-" Bigwig had seen Campion's face look at him with a  
(I didn't) "Hawkbit!"

Now Hawkbit was cuffed and scratched. He had been saved by Dandilion and Strawberry. Campion switched his postion with Strawberry's. He'd been digging all night. Now he was hungry. But he wasn't sure if Bigwig had cooled off. Pulling himself out he crept past everyone to a patch of sage. But before he could eat...... "HAWKBIT! Where you been all night?"

"SHHHHH! Keharr, quiet!" Hawkbit protested.

"Hawkbit!" Bigwig snarled. Hawkbit yelped and retreated to the warren. Knocking down Pipkin on the way.

"Owwwww!" Pipkin moaned.

"Sorry Pipkin!" Hawkbit called over his shoulder. He saw Bigwig still after him. With another yelp he jumped into the warren. Bigwig stopped short to help Pipkin up.

"You alrigth lad?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Pipkin smiled.

"Good, now will you excuse me. GET BACK HERE HAWKBIT!" Bigwig lunged into the warren. Pipkin shook his head smiling.

"I'd better get the joiner owsla into patrol." He smiled "Right, Snowdrop, Mallow, Gillia! Lets hop to it!"  
............................................................

Fiver felt the blood running down his head. It didn't hurt like when Woundwort smashed his head into the floor. Fiver shivered. He liked this better. He made no motion to scream. He only moaned slightly. "Now then, I'll mix the herbs in to the wound." Toadwort said. Fiver felt a stinging in his forehead. He flinched. Toadwort just continued to mix the wound. "There, now it will get much better." He put a leaf like Band-Aid on Fiver's forehead.

"Thank you Toadwort." SIlverweed smiled

"Your very welcome. Fiver should rest here tonight. Lets have alook at your comrades." Toadwort said. With that they left. Fiver yawned and for once felt safe.  
..........................................................

"Left, right, left, right." Pipkin smiled as he lead the patrol. They weren't far from the down. It was dark and the moon was high. But dark solo patrols no longer scared them.

"What nasty looking clouds." Mallow commented, pointing towards the east. Pipkin looked over. It was black clouds that snuck over the sky.

"Alittle rain won't stop us, will it guys?" Pipkin smiled

"No but what about them?!" Gillia asked pointing behind Pipkin. Pipkin turned to see Woundworts army. It walked slowly. It still had yet to notice them.

"Quick back to the warren!" Pipkin commanded and lead them back to Watership down.  
................................................................

Fiver jolted awake by a noise. He tiredly looked around. Toadwort slept peacefully in his nest. The noise came again. It sounded like arguing. Fiver got to his wobbly feet and followed the noises. The warren was a maze of runs and barrows. He almost stepped on a new born kitten when he mistaked a skinny barrow for a run. The noises got louder by the eastern side of the warren. Someone was being dragged down toward the largest hole in the warren. Fiver hopped close to the corner and peeked around it. Three highly trained Owsla members were dragging a rabbit down the run to the hole, while trying to keep him quiet.

"I-I-i swear, I didn't steal that carrot! I though it wasn't owned!" The rabbit yelped.

"Quiet, you half brain git! The unsaid rules state that the last one who breaks the rules before ni-inle, will serve the warren." One of the officers said.

"But, I-i don't want to be eaten!" The rabbit gulped.

"So sorry, rules are rules." Said another.

"WHERE LONG EARS?!" Came a growling voice just outside the hole.

"Hold your claws!" The first Owsla officer yelled, then he and the others threw their captive outside. A sent washed over Fiver's nose. It was badger, and blood.

"Good bye, fair Eleer. Nice knowing you." said the third officer. Then they cleaned up the prints. Got rid of any signs of struggle and left. Fiver hopped over to the hole slowly. Looking over, he only saw the stars twinkle. Blood ran down the hole slightly. A drip fell on his nose. He wiggled it.

"Scary huh," Fiver ripped around to face a doe. She was also brown. With white tipped ears and a flower pattern on her fore head. "Your one of the rabbits my sister found. Its easy to tell because your fur isn't like ours. Only brown and white. I been watching them throw rabbit threw this hole every night. That badger's always there.... waiting." She turned to look outside. "Our owsla is full of cowards. The made a deal with a badger for safety. It watches the warren. In exchange for our friends and family.... The owsla's just sick now."

Fiver joined her looking threw the warren exit. "But, nobody other then us outside the owsla and our rah knows. Eleer must have just found out. I'd watch my tail." She then turned and walked down a shadowy run. Before she disappeared she paused to say "If I were you." and left. Fiver returned his gaze to the hole. He knew there was something funny about this warren. He felt it. It was the same feeling as the Warren Of The Shining Whire. Fiver shook his head. They needed to leave this warren. Fiver turned back to Toadwort's barrow, inside the Warren Of The Badger's Prey.  
...............................................................................

Woundwort smiled as his army arrived at Watership Down. He raised his paw to stop the army as he saw Campion and the rest of his owsla come out of the warren. "Give up now Campion, I just might let you live."

"I'm a afraid not, Woundwort. I've got my warrens trust in me, and I'm not gonna let them down for you." Campion smiled. Growling Woundwort lowered his paw. Slamming in to the earth.

"Attack!" He yowled. His army streamed past him. Campion and his owsla retreated into the warren to put their plan into action.

"Every one to the back barrows close to the escape tunnel. We'll fight them one at a time." Bigwig ordered. Knowing the tunnel being only big enough to have one going threw at a time Bigwig stood firm. Woundwort also knowing this stood outside the warren with his troops. He snarled, unhappily.

"Everyone is to dig. I want this warren entrance bigger." He ordered. Two rabbits hopped to the other side of the tree to start. A sudden yelling caught Woundworts attain. He hopped over to find the two rabbits caught down a deep hole. "Boobietraps..." Woundwort muttered. He looked around to find his army looking around themselves. "What are you doing? Get them out of there and get back to work!"

........................................................................

Fiver sat outside with Silverweed for silflay. Fiver was happy to finally be able to eat f grass, outside. He chewed hi grass as Frith smiled but he still had a worried look on his face. He would look quickly at the woods every now and then. He knew he just imagined it, but he couldn't help but see glowing red eyes stare at him threw the shadows, out of the corner of his eye. Silverweed ate happily, and unworried. He'd pause to sniff the air and then continue. After what seemed a full thirty minutes, Silverweed noticed Fiver's worried face and flinchy movements. Then he spoke "Whats wrong Fiver. I'm sure theres nothing to worry about, we're perfectly safe."

(Thats a knee slapper.) Fiver thought screwing up his face.

"What? Did you have a vision? Is something to happen?" Silverweed wondered. Even if Silverweed was a mystic, he didn't many get visions. He could only tell of a rabbits true heart. Finally having enough of his own silence Fiver opened his mouth.

"B-b-b.." Fiver tired (Naw, shoot. I still can't talk.) Fiver though angrily.

"You just tired to speak didn't you Fiver?! Well done!" Silverweed smiled "Lets see, a B. Uh Blue-bells?" Five shook his head. "Alright, Bog?" Fiver shook his head once more. "Well um, Blackberry?" Fiver shook his head again. "Ahhh, Brook, basket, baby, bramble, barrow, buck, bird, badger, bottom, bad." Fiver jumped up moving his front paws around. "Behi-, what? Oh I already guessed it. Uh, which one was it?"

Fiver mentally slapped himself. He groaned.(This is ridiculous)

"Alright, was it brook?" Silverweed asked.

(No.) Fiver shook his head.

"Was it..... basket?"

(Nope) Fiver shook his head.

"Was it bite. Wait, that wasn't the third word... was it... wait, what did I" Silverweed was confusing himself.

Fiver knew he had to try again. "B-b-b-b-ad...." Fiver smiled. He was half way threw! His head pounded and throbbed in detest.

"Bad..." SIlverweed said shortly. Fiver was getting threw. But before Fiver could continue...

"Silverweed, Fiver good morning." Crow said as he hopped between the two. "One of my friends wants you to enjoy some sage with him ,Silverweed." Crow smiled.

"But Fiver and I-"

"He insisted." One of the other rabbits behind Crow said and pushed Silverweed to his feet.

"Well, alright." SIlverweed said. The rabbit leaded Silverweed away. Fiver tired to follow but Crow got in his way.

"We know what happen last night, keep your big mouth shut before I shut it with my paws." At this Crow's claws showed as he scraped the dirt under them. Fiver gulped. Crow signaled to his soliders to move out. Leaving Fiver to cower. Once they left Fiver pulled himself up.

(Looks like I have some work to do)


	12. Chapter 12

.............................................................................Ch12

Campion smashed another Darkhaven warrior back. Growling he looked slightly at Bigwig. He was having his own problems. Two Darkhaven rabbits tackled him at once. Campion frowned angrily (How'd they get in the warren?!) He thought. Now they held in the back barrows. Holly and Spotina were held at his sides. Holding off any other invaders. Bigwig, Hawkbit, Dandilion, and Blackavar all were killing off the rest. The others were held up in the barrow with the escape tunnel. With Blackberry's barrow connected to it. Snarling he ripped into an enime rabbit's hind leg.

The rabbit squirmed around hitting the walls. A sudden wall of dirt fell on them. Campion was smothered under the dirt. He couldn't breath. He released his victim, in a futile attempt to breath. He only found his mouth filled with dirt. Some one suddenly pulled him out. Campion coughed and heaved his chest heavily.

"You alright?" Dandilion asked. Campion still catching his breath, nodded.

"Good, Blackberry'd kill us if anything happened to you." Hawkbit said.

"Right, whats they plan Campion?" Bigwig asked.

"I'd really like some suggestions right now." Campion said. Everyone was slightly surprised. Under Hazel's order's they never had to worry about planning.

"Welll... we could, uh.." Bigwig started.

"I think we should get away while we have the chance. Then we may find some Silver stone surivers, and fight back." Blackavar said.

"What!? Leave the down!" Bigwig snarled. Blackavar hid behind Dandilion.

"Bigwig, we don't have a choice." Spotina pointed out.

"Its the right thing to do.. To the tunnel!" Campion ordered. Everyone, even sour Bigwig followed him. They soon arrived inside the barrow. Strawberry hopped over to them.

"Everyone's here Campion-rah, is it safe to return?" Strawberry asked.

"The complete opposite him afraid." Campion sighed. Everyone looked about nervously before running toward the tunnel. "You get everyone inside Bigwig, I'll get Blackberry." Campion ordered. He then crawled through a tunnel to the next door barrow. Blackberry looked over as Campion entered.

"Campion! Whats happening out there?!" She asked. A sudden triumphant yell came from where the enime had finally dug threw the run.

"We, need to go! Grab one of the kittens!"

"But, what about the third?!"

"We'll come back for it!" With that Campion picked up the brown doe and lead Blackberry , who held the Silvery, blue buck, into the other barrow. They dashed into the escape tunnel. Blackberry handed Hawkbit the young buck.

"I'll get the last-"

"CAMPION!" Woundwort roar as his face appeared infront of tunnel. He started to lower himself into the tunnel, he grumbled at the thinness of the tunnel. Which had been made in speed, not in durability. He slammed his paw on the wall causing a large piece of dirt to fall over him. Suddenly the walls quickly covered the tunnel space between Woundwort and the Watership down rabbits.

Growling Woundwort pulled back and turned to his troops." I want this warren searched! Find any surivers, and bring them to me. The group quickly searched. Within moments everyone came back, empty pawed. Then a brown buck came out of Blackberry's barrow, holding the crieing silvery, blue doe. Snarling Woundwort raised his claws in the air, over his head and slashed them down mercilessly. ..............................................................

Blackberry walked sadly as the watership rabbits moved onward outside the warren, She sniffed. Campion only sighed. Leaving behind the doe had almost killed Blackberry, he'd give her space for awhile. Bigwig and spotina trudged together, talking quietly. While Blackavar and Pipkin mumbled. Campion found a safe spot under a large (very, very large) rock. He lead them under it.

Everyone began to huddle together. Sniffing and whispering. "What do we do now, Campion-rah?" Pipkin asked.

"We rest for now, Blackavar and I will be first watch. Tomorrow, we will look for the Silver-stone rabbits." He said. Pipkin looked around and lay down beside Clover. Blackavar stood beside Campion.

"We did the right thing ." He stated.

"Then why doesn't it feel right?" Campion asked.

(~A four legged monster will start the fight. And the end of the battle will not seem right.~)

...........................................................

Blood, spilling everywhere, it seeped from the wall. The warren, it was sick, not the rabbits, the warren it self. The walls shook like they would cave in, but they stayed firm. It heaved and quaked.

No rabbits, anywhere. Abandon, they abandon the warren. All of them. They were sick, sick of the fear, sick of the Owsla, their Owsla, who were sick in the head. The maze of runs were falling, falling into nothingness. He fell to, quickly and silently, like a stone. He stopped. Suddenly the nothingness was flying off around him, into black birds. The ravens squawked ' Die Longear, we will watch, in the sky. It will end into black for you infront of the light. Revenge Longear! Revenge will kill those close Longear! Run swift, to escape the darkness, and its grasp, in the earth. Deep under the beech tree. It is the safe haven! Old friends will you find, and hard choices to. So run hard, and run fast! Longear!'

"Where is he!" The rabbit spoke. The ravens fly beside him, sweeping together, forming a larger rabbit, dark as the Inle sky. His eyes opened, deep red, lightless, emotionless. He spoke in a cold, dark voice, like the echo of a well. Swiftly moving, between deep and close.

'You use your powers, in your own way, you seek me seer, what is clinging to chest and mind...'

"I want to know, what of Watership down... What has happened." The seer said.

'What is , is what must be....'

"No, my lord, I ask what has happened there, have they attack? Have they been attacked?" The seer tried again.

'The wire that clings to a rabbits neck can tighten and loosen.'

The seer sighed.

'You know I couldn't tell you, is this all you wish. Seer?'

"Yes, my lord."

Fiver woke with a start. Feeling more stressed then before. He hope he hadn't gotten the Black Rabbit to held back at work. He felt the mossy bed under his toes. Sudden foot steps outside the barrow caught his attion. Four guards appeared, hopped inside. One picked up Fiver. Silisi, who had been sleeping beside him awoke. "Wa..." He yawned, then spotted the guards. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Ceader-rah wants Fiver to serve the warren." One guard spoke. Fiver eyes shot open, know what the job was, he struggled. The one holding him tighten his grip. Causing Fiver to stop, painfully the rabbit was cutting circulation.

"What job?" Silisi asked noticing the look on Fiver's face. Two guards merely escorted Fiver out of the barrow, leaving two to guard the entrance. "Hey guys! Wake up. Something going on."

Fiver looked around sadly as they neared the large warren entrance, to the mouth of a badger. When they arrived, they guards wasted no time to go to the entrance. Fiver could smell the badger's breath. "Right, nothing personal kid." One guard said. He was about to throw Fiver threw the hole when some one rammed into his side. Thorn's sister snarled as she tackled the other owsla member. Causing him to drop Fiver. The first guard jumped up biting into her flank. Then another guard entered the scene. Fiver looked at his only escape. Into a badger's mouth. Frowning he decied, he wasn't going without a fight. Leaping forward he ripped into the new guards ear. He howled in pain and tried to rip Fiver off. Fiver clung on, something flickered into his mind. Woundwort ripped him off and threw him against the wall, then....

The guard yowled louder as Fiver's teeth dug deeper. Then Fiver kicked him with his hind legs. The guard was a bloody mess, with cuts along his flank and chest. Finally the guard was able to toss Fiver off, Fiver felt a large chunk of ear in his mouth. He felt like elil. Then the guard threw him to the ground head first. Fiver squired around in pain, his head felt like a hallow stone, he felt his head flare in pain then, he was back at watership down. Fiver looked around confused till he saw a shadowed figure come to the mouth of the warren, Fiver instinctively hopped over. "Pardon me, may I help you?" He asked.

The stranger made no replied but hopped inside. Fiver felt rather confused now. He waited a moment till he saw the stranger reappear. He sniffed sadly then said in a voice Fiver thought was fermiler. "Zorn."

Pain refilled Fiver's head, Fiver looked up to see the guards looking down at him, their faces showed a look of confusion. Their ears averted toward the sounds of fighting down the run. Also many of the other warren members were awaking to the sound. Two guards pinned Thorn's sister to the ground.

"Take her to her barrow, we'll give the badger it's meal and clear that mess out." He ordered. Two rabbits picked up the doe and carried her off. Suddenly Fiver was thrown threw the hole outside the warren. He bonked noses with the badger. She jumped back slightly, not expecting him because of the show she'd been watching in the warren. She snorted.

"You not from here are you longear." She paused. Fiver turned to the sound of combat in the warren. "Hm, you longears no get along to well, do yous. Now Root will eat you!"

Root stood up to finish fiver off. She snarled. Suddenly Silisi leaped from the hole biting Root in the eye. Root roared and swung back poorly. Then Nahlay jumped out of the hole and scratched at Roots flank. Soon everyone was outside, the intire warren. Silverweed, Toadwort, Thorn, and Thorn's sister hopped over to Fiver. "My goodness are you alright Fiver?" Toadwort asked.

"Oh, don't start that!" Silverweed frowned "Your warren just tried to feed him to a badger!"

"What?!" Toadwort and Thorn gasped.

"Its ture, in fact the Owsla have been feeding rabbits to her in exchange to keep the warren safe."

Thorn's sister explained. "But, nobody but the Owsla, our leader, Fiver, and I knew."

"Really? Well, I think I owe you and apologize, Toadwort." Silverweed said.

"You, owe me nothing! Our warren's sick!" Toadwort snarled. Suddenly Root crashed threw pushing the rabbits aside. Silisi held on for his life. Root then stopped and shook her head dislodging Silisi. Root raised her paw to crush Silisi when Nahlay hopped on Roots back and tore into her ear, Root howled throwing her head back in pain. Then Toadwort bit Root's chest. Nightengale and Thunder-cloud both jumped and attacked her back. Root bolted around crazily and finally managed to free herself, she rushed toward the forest. She stopped at the bush, gave them a sad look, then disappeared into the undergrowth. The rabbits of the warren poked out of their hiding spots. Thorn's sister dashed up on a small mound.

"Every one! There something you should know! Our Owsla has been feeding rabbits, our friends and family, to that badger in return for safety!" Many rabbits gasped, Ceader-wood-rah looked around nervously. "And tonight they tried to feed one of our guest to it!" She smiled.

"If you have any questions, consornes, or complaints. Please talk to Ceader-wood-rah! Thank you." Everyone looked over, only to find Ceader-wood and his Owsla were gone.

"Oie! Where them bloddie sicko's go!"

"Get em!"

Suddenly there was mass chaos. Everyone was rushing into the warren, soon all that was left was Nahlay, Silisi and the rest. "Right, were getting out of here." Nahlay said.

"Wait!" Thorn, her sister, and Toadwort hopped over. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here." Silisi snarled.

"I wanna come!" Thorn's sister looked slightly embarrassed by her outburst.

"We want to come." Toadwort corrected calmly.

"You sure?" Nahlay asked.

"Yes, anywhere's better then here." Thorn said.

"Not really." Thunder-cloud muttered

"Well, this is my sister, Daisy." Thorn smiled. Daisy smiled.

"Nice to meet you daisy." Whisper smiled

"Alright, lets move!" Silisi said.

Together the rabbits left the warren.


	13. Chapter 13

................................................................................Ch13

The elevan rabbits hopped across the heather, it was now ni-frith, they all were exuasted. Fiver had managed to heal quickly, he was still being carried because he was so slow. Bluetail was held in Daisy's mouth, while Thorn, Nigthengale, Whisper, and Thunder-cloud all giggled and talked. Fiver yawned, causing Silverweed and Toadwort to yawn on eathier side of him. A qucik shadow passed infront of them. Nahlay hopped on completily oblivus till she froze. "Silisi, look in the sky for me."

"Uh, ok." They all looked up. "Hawk!" Silisi yelled. Everyone looked for cover.

"Over there!" Toadwort yelped, he pointed to a hollow log. They all ran forward and clambered into the log. Silisi looked out the log.

"Its gone." he breathed "Now what?"

.................................................................................

A yawn from Bluetail and Thorn awoke Fiver from his sleep, he rose softy to see them peeking outside. He hopped up beside them. "Hello Fiver." Thorn smiled "Are you hungrey to?" Fiver felt his stomoch grumble. He hadden't eaten in at lest a day. Looking outside he saw it was dark, but not yet ni-inle. He pondered the thought of waiting till morning, but his belly protested again. He gingerly stepped outside. Looking around he saw no nigth wanders. (All the better.) He thought. Sniffing about he soon found a load of Sorrel. He becond Bluetail and Thorn over. The sorrel tasted fantastic. After a week at Woundworts with dry grass, and the Warren of the badger's prey had only bland grass. Bluetail munched happily as Thorn ate more slowly. Fiver paused to stand and look around, nothing. He was about to continue before he saw something out of the corner of his eye, it was something he never thought he'd see again.

(Watership Down!) Fiver smiled at the large hill and lone beach tree outlines he saw from a far. He lay down a contiued to eat his sorrel. He wished he was there now. Even when that old weasel was about. (That weasel..) Fiver frowned when that skinny bag of bones came to mind. He remeber his own incounter quiet well.

_Fiver tagged Pipkin in tail tag then dissapered into the grass. Pipkin had picked Hawkbit as his next victom. Looking over Fiver saw Bigwig and Blackberry talking about something or other, a sudden trumpent call caused Fiver to look over. Pipkin had spotted him. He hopped over and the chase begain. Fiver laughed as pipkin tryed to keep up. Suddenly he froze, the down's sky and grass turned a firy red. Something breathed down his back, he turned to find a weasel stareing him down. It suddenly rammed into him. He rolled slighty. "Not fair Fiver." The weasel spoke. Fiver felt utterly confused now. "What is it?" it asked._

_**"Revange is in his heart! The killer comes back, hate and revenge drive his attack!"**_

_"Oh great, more trouble on the way ." Hawkbit complained. Fiver opened his eyes to find himself back at watership down. The one he liked any way._

_"Whats this about a killer Fiver?" Bigwig asked._

_"That weasel we fought in the spring. He's coming for us, He's coming!" Fiver said, panic was laced in his voice. Unhappily everyone was forced to work to prepare. 'A welcoming party' as Bigwig had called it, was to be prepared for the weasel. Fiver was pared with Blackberry and Hawkbit to dig pits and falls for him. Fiver never saw what Hawkbit whined about. He injoyed digging. Thou he'd never admit it. He knew everyone would call him a doe for it. Even if Fiver was the kind not to care what people though. His pride work the same as the other bucks. It had ocured to Fiver why buck never did dig at that point. It seemed, or at least to fiver, that buck had bigger claws then does. Such as bucks claws were made to slash elil skin, but how did this interfear with digging? Those who have long finger nails may know, the dirt gets stuck under the nails, and Fiver's like all rabbits nails, curve inward, keeping it trapped. Fiver's deep thoughts were intrupted by Hawkbit. Fiver must has sent him a dirt shower._

_"Fiver, nrrr." Hawkbit grumbled from below. Hawkbit pulled himself from the hole and grumbled "Right, thats it, I need a breather." Then colapsed. Unforcunotly, Bigwig had happened to check in at that moment._

_"Get back to work you slack bottomed lay about, or I'll put you out for weasel bait!" Bigwig snarled, causing Hawkbit to jummp up._

_"There's no need for that tone Bigwig, Hawkbits been digging as hard as he-" _

_"Im not asking for a dibait." Bigwig growled intrupting Blackberry, his tone cause the three rabbits to back up slightly. " Im in charge, and what I say gose. Now get at it." With that he exited the digging crew's work zone._

_Hawkbit recrawled into his hole unhappily. "The sooner Hazels back the happier I'll be." He grumbled. He then spoke louder "You and your blightened visions! I bet if you didn't have them, we wounldn't have all this trouble!" He stared at Fiver._

_"Hey! Its not Fiver's fault!" Blackberry said._

_Hawkbit merly ecnored her "Your a curse on this warren, Fiver, thats what you are!" He snarled. Fiver only gasped at Hawkbit, then sighed unhappily, it had never acured to him that he was to blame for all these things. Sandleford warrens destrction, Bigwig's wire incident, leaving Primrose and Blackavar behind the first time, Hazel getting shot... all his fault. He was a curse, by the black rabbit himself. Fiver continued his digging quietly while Blackberry spoke to Hawkbit about being a blood'ie jerk. Which he countered with her insecint chatter._

_Finally they finished, "Time for a lunch break." Blackberry smiled. Hawkbit looked close to tears as he skipped from the warren. Fiver merly truged outside gloomily. He felt no hunger, sniffing slightly he wandered off the down, not knowing where he was going, but it was better then bothering everyone with a cursed rabbit. _

_Fiver found rock to rest under till he made his way off, he though he had hiden his track, not well enough though. Fiver heared the thumping of feet. He poked his head out to see Bigwig looking down at him. "Whats the game Fiver? Its getting dark and the enime is on his way."_

_"And its my fault he's coming." Fiver grumbled saddly._

_"How's that then?" Bigwig snorted.._

_"Hawkbit was right Bigwig." He responded._

_"Well theres a first." Bigwig smiled and leaned down to look Fiver in the eye "Ff, whats he right about?"_

_"My visions, what if Im not see the future? What if my visions make things happen?" _

_"Don't be silly, come outta there." Bigwig said. Finally realising this was a serious matter._

_"What if I caused Sandleford distrution? And Hazel nerley died because of me?" Fiver turned to look at Bigwig "And you! Caught in the shining wire?!"_

_"None of that was your fault.." Bigwig said in a soft and calm voice. He'd been trained to keep rabbits calm under pressure. He tried to keep Fiver as calm a possible. He was in a frigial mental state._

_"Hawkbit was right, Im cursed! I have to stay away." Fivers gaze returned to his paws, just as Keharr called out above. " My vision can't hurt anyone if Im out here alone."_

_"Bigvig!" Keharr shouted from the sky "I see Veasel, he close, and he plenty mean, ya?"_

_Biwig lifted out his paw for Fiver to grab" Come on Fiver, we don't have much time." He tried one last time. Fiver knew Bigwig wanted him safe in the back berrows of the warren._

_"You'd better get going, they need you." Fiver said turning him down again._

_Bigwig rolled his eyes as the gull land next to him."Stay with him." Bigwig ordered to Keharr "I'll be back when I can." And Bigwig hopped off. The gull peeked into the hole where Fiver now lay. Fiver looked back saddly._

_"I not leave you Fiver." He asured and sat down next to Fiver's rocky hole. Hours past, Fiver relaxed and tried to plan out his next move. Fiver suddenly smelt a funny sent. He pulled himself out and sniffed, suddenely Keharr called out with surprise and flew away, Fiver was about to ask him what happened till he saw the pointy muzzel poke in to his hole. Even though Fiver hadn't been this close he knew who this was. The weasel! The weasel pushed his claw in side swipping around inside. Fiver crawled deeper till he felt his back agensit the rocks. Fiver fearfully kicked the weasels paw with his back foot, hitting it between the rock and his foot. The weasel withdrew his paw shaking it slightly._

_"Come out little longear, no more waiting, I hungrey tonight." The weasel snickered. Fiver frowned as the weasel tried to get into the rock. He slashed at the weasel`s face, which the weasel ecnored. His eyes shone with hate and hunger. Fiver noticed that the weasel had now pulled its head and front arms into the hole, Fiver knew he couldn`t move back any farther. The weasel smiled as Fiver gasped when the weasel pulled his body in waist high. The weasel swiped again only to just miss. "Won`t feel a thing longear." the weasel snickered with another swipe. _

_"Nethier will you when I get done!" Fiver smiled at the voice. Bigwig! The weasel withdrew from the hole, then with bigwigs vengful crie the Owsla jummped him. The weasel snarled and fought. Holly and Strawberry tackled him head on, while Blackavar and Dandilion held firm on his tail Bigwig tore at his belly. The weasel snarled scracthing Strawberry's back, and kicked Dandilion off his tail. They quickly recovered and went stright back to their attack points. The weasel then broke free, with a snarl he ran off in the forest bleeding and wounded. Blackavar leaned down to look at Fiver. _

_"You alright Fiver?" He asked. _

_"Yes." Fiver said._

_"Right lets go home then." Bigwig said._

_"Bye." Fiver muttered._

_"Oh, no. Your coming to." Holly said._

_"I can't." Fiver sighed. The night continued on like that. Fiver refused to leave. Bigwig sent Dandilion and Strawberry home. Everyone waited while Bigwig tried to chocx Fiver out. Holly lost his temper and tried to dig Fiver out, oddly Bigwig and Blackavar pulled him back. Bigwig talked to him, Fiver caught a few words._

_something something delicate sichuwation. Something come out Something own terms. Something Visions something somthing something his fualt something something Hawkbit._

_"Hawkbit!" Holly yelled "I should a known!" The others hushed him down. They continued to try and get Fiver out. Dandilion returned and later Hazel was brought over by Hawkbit._

_"Morning all." Hazel called as he came close._

_"Morning Hazel." Bigwig said. Hazel whispered something to Bigwig then leaned down to look at Fiver._

_"Fiver, your visions don't cause anything, you really are seeing the future." Hazel said._

_"You can't know that, Hawkbit was right!" Fiver muttered._

_"Some people blame the messager when they don't like the message thats all he ment." Hazel said. Fiver noticed Hawkbits ears drooped, Bigwig must have given some talk._

_"I don't think so." Fiver muttered._

_"Look, this morning you had a vision of Red stone." Hazel started._

_"I saw you'ed find it abandon.." Fiver interupted "Everyone gone."_

_"And you were right." Hazel said. Fiver felt the guilt build slightlhy. "But, it happened seasons ago Fiver. Your vision didn't cause anything."_

_Fiver pulled himself out of the hole slightly. "It happened seasons ago?"_

_"And we brought some one back,who can tell you about it." Hazel offered. _

_Happyness covered Fiver "So my visions dont cause things! I really am seeing the truth!" Fiver smiled crawling outside._

_"Thats what Ive been saying half the night!" Bigwig growled, the Owsla all nodded around him,_

_"Not the way Hazel said it." Fiver said._

_"No, of course not." Bigwig muttered. The rabbits all turned and left as Hazel anounced that he was going to be a father._

"Fiver, were going now." Thorn said causing Fiver to look up.. He stood unshakily and hopped over. Everyone had finished eating.

"Right, we'll be at Watership down tonight." Silisi spoke. The rabbits ran off at normale speed.

Fiver was able to keep up for once. He didn't know how long thou.


	14. Chapter 14

..............................................................Ch14

Bigwig walked slowly, Spotina at his side. All was quiet, every rabbit shuffled their feet. They had traveled a good hour when Campion called next camp under a cluster of bushes. Bigwig lay down and Spotina still clinging to his side joined him. "Bigwig, you need to let go.."

"No, we'll get Watership down back." Bigwig said.

"No, not Watership down. We've been needing to talk, nows a good a time as any." Spotina frowned.

"About what, I have nothing to discuses." Bigwig spoke.

"You know very well. You've blamed yourself about hi-"

"Wait I think I herd Campion call me." Bigwig interrupted. He stood only to have Spotina grab his flank.

"Its not good to bury these thing Bigwig, you may have fool your friends, but you can't fool me." Spotina frowned. "Now sit." Bigwig sat. "And talk."

"I don't understand what your talking about." He snorted. He looked around to find everyone huddled together as Dandelion told a story, to far to hear him shout at lest.

"Oh no, you are not gonna start that again! You are always like this Bigwig!" Spotina shouted, finally losing her temper.

"Like what!" Bigwig shouted back.

"An emotionless furball! Grass shares more feeling then you do! " She argued.

"Oh, well pardon me for being like that! I suppose you don't like the quiet type!" Bigwig snarled.

"I like the type that tells me the truth!" Spotina shouted.

"I've never lied to you!" Bigwig hissed.

"Ya! Well you've never told the truth!" Spotina shouted.

"Bout! WHAT!" Bigwig snarled.

"About how you FEEL!" Spotina hissed

"You wanna know how I FEEL!?!" Bigwig shouted.

"THAT WOULD BE NICE!" Spotina claws dug into the ground.

"OK!" Bigwig collapsed "ITS WAS ALL MY FAULT! THATS HOw i feel...." Spotina softened slightly as Bigwig stared at his paws.

"No its not." Spotina whispered.

"It is." Bigwig sniffed.

"No, Bigwig there was nothing you could have done." Spotina spoke softly.

"But, I heard the noises, but when I got there, he was already torn across they yard." Bigwig put his face on his paws as Spotina nuzzled Bigwig's shoulder.

"I know Hazel wouldn't blame you." Spotina said.

"Thats not what killed me. It was telling Fiver and Primrose, Primrose ran to her chamber. Fiver didn't even make it that far.... It killed me, it really did!" Spotina lick the single tear running down Bigwig's muzzle.

"Now do you feel better?" Spotina asked.

"Ya, you know I do." Bigwig said straightening up. His back felt lighter.

"That should teach you to never doubt the all knowing Spotina!" Spotina smiled tossing her small pony tail about.

"Uncle Bigwig!" Mallow called. Both rabbits looked over as the three kittens ran over.

"Uncle Bigwig! Dandelions' telling a boring adult story, would you tell us one?" Gilla asked.

"Well Im not really good at El-ahrairah stories." Bigwig said.

"No, no!" Snowdrop said "We want one of yours and fathers stories!"

"A new one to!" Mallow smiled.

"Did I tell you about breaking your mother out of Efrafa?" Bigwig asked.

"Yes." Gilla frowned.

"Well, what about when we visited the warren of the shining wire?"

"Yes." Snowdrop frowned to.

"Well," Bigwig smiled "I know. Did I ever tell you about how I met your father?"

"Father said you met outside your old Rah's barrow." Mallow said.

"How did I guess his name then?" Bigwig asked. The kittens were quiet. "We met when he was to young to remember."

"Really?!" Snowdrop asked.

"Yep." Bigwig said.

The kittens looked at each other. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

"Alight, alright. But keep in mind Toadflax was a rotten rabbit from the start." Bigwig said.

Younger Bigwig walked quietly across the sandy ground. A river roared higher then normal, Bigwig pushed that into his mind to report to Holly. He twiddled his ears and picked up a noise.

"Stop it!"

Bigwig sped up slightly and walked toward a group of rabbits pushing a kitten away from the bank. "Oie! Whats going on here!" Bigwig shouted. The Owsla members all looked up. Toadflax hopped forward.

"This stupid kitten wants to jump into the river." Toadflax chuckled.

"Really? What are you doing here anyway." Bigwig asked.

"Oh, just throwing away some trash." One Owsla member said.

"Ok, you lot can go back to work. Ill get him back to his maril." Bigwig said.

"Good on ya, mate." Toadflax spoke, then lead his patrol away.

"Come on you, lets get you home." Bigwig was surprised to see the kitten rush close to the river. It scanned the water. Then franticly ran about the shore. "Whats wrong lad?"

"He's gone!" The kitten yelped.

"Ya, Toadflax's gone." Bigwig grumbled. Kittens, they didn't have a clue about the world around them. But this kitten was about to prove him wrong.

"No! No!" The kitten began to sob. Bigwig walked forward awkwardly.

"Uh, there. There? You'll see Toadflax again." Bigwig muttered

"Like I care about him!" The kitten sobbed angrily now.

"But, your sad he's gone?"

"NOOO! He pushed my brother in the river!"

"WHAT?!"

"H-he pushed my broth-"

"No. not that." Bigwig rubbed his head.

"My brother and I walked around here to see the if we could see Frith. Its been very cloudy." The kitten sobbed "But Toadflax came over to us! H-he said that my brother would never be any use to the warren. Then pushed him in! I tried to save him but they kept stopping me!"

"That louse..." Bigwig snarled.

"We- we gotta find him." The kitten sobbed.

"Alight, alright. Come on." Bigwig hopped down stream, the kitten close behind him. They had not gotten far when the kitten pointed to a rock.

"There! There he is!" the Kitten shouted.

"Your brother's a .... rock." Bigwig muttered.

"No! Look closer you dog!"

Bigwig mumbled but looked closer. He quickly made out the runty kitten clinging to the rock. "Hold on! I'll get you!" Bigwig lowered himself into the river. It was cold, but Bigwig waded out till it was neck high. A drowing point for the kitten indeed. "Grab on!" He shouted. The kitten reached out and grabbed onto Bigwig's hair and pulled himself onto his head."good lad." Bigwig smiled and swam back to shore. The kittens were happy to be reunighted. "Right, lets get you home to Paril and Maril."

"Thank you." The runt coughed.

"Not a problem. Im Bigwig."

"Im Hazel, and this wet one is Hair-roo. But I call him Fiver. Its alot shorter, and cooler."

.......

"Oh, I like that story!" Gilla smiled.

"Me to!" Mallow said.

"Rotten old Toadflax! He tried to get rid of uncle Fiver!" Snowdrop sneered.

"Oh ya, and he got a dosie of a punishment when I told Holly. He was forced to babysat the terrible twins, Krathlay and Lendri!" Bigwig smiled.

"Oh, were they that bad?" Gilla asked.

"Thats another story for another day." Spotina smiled.

................................................................. 122 KB

Fiver followed everyone, he walked up the down happily. He loved the fermiler smells and sights. It was home. He ran up beside Nahlay, she looked more anguish then happy. Silisi was the same. Toadwort and his own warren members looked unfazed. Probly because they hardly knew they were there yet. Silverweed was just as gleefull as him. They reached the summit, and Fivers hopes fell. It lay in ruin, dirt was everywhere, cuts on the tree. Small branches tossed around. Fiver slowly made his way toward the entrance, Nahlay and Silisi were with him. The others stayed behind. Fiver sniffed slowly, no rabbit had been here for a day. "Hm, not good." Silisi spoke.

"Nope, Woundwort musta come here after he attacked Silver stone." Nahlay sighed. Fiver shook his head it couldn't be so... While they talked Fiver stepped inside. He walked down the fermiler tunnel, it didn't feel like home with no one here. Fiver stepped into Honeycomb. It reeked of Thanléaoens. He sniffed about and found a run that had been dug out quickly and was crumbling. Fiver frown widened. He absent mindedly began to walk about the warren. He had no clue where his feet were taking him. He soon found out, he arrived at a dusty barrow, free of Thanléaoens sent. Free of all scents but one. No one had entered this room since that horrible day. He crawled inside and lay in the old hay bed, smelling the fermiler sent.

(Hazel,...) Fiver thought (What a time to go.)

"Fiver? Where are you?" Silverweed called threw the runs, the echo's rang about the honey comb, not far from Hazel's chambers. "Fiver?" Silverweed poked his head inside "There you are, we need to get moving." Fiver rolled over facing away from Silverweed. "Fiver, I know things look bad, here, Nahlay said no one from this warren came out the front, that means they got away." Silverweed sighed. Fiver turned to look at Silverweed "We've just got to find them.." Fiver sadly got up and followed Silverweed outside. Everyone else was wondering around eating. Nahlay and Silisi came over when they emerged from the warren.

"Anyone at all?" Silisi asked.

"No, they've all gone.." Silverweed mumbled.

"Its not safe here. Woundwort would send look outs to keep an eye on the warren. We have got to get away from here." Nahlay frowned.

Silisi nodded "Yes. We've got to clear our tracks." He turned to Toadwort "You know how to do that, right."

"Never needed to before." Toadwort shrugged.

"So no then.." Silisil asked, Toadwort nodded. "Right first thing you gotta do is..."

"Silverweed, you and Fiver know the land." Nahlay said pulling Fivers thoughts from the discussion.

"Is there a safe place to rest?"

"Im beginning to think no place is safe.." Silverweed sighed.

"For the night!" Nahlay yelled.

"I don't think there is." Silverweed said. Fiver smiled as he remembered a place. He tugged on Silverweeds arm. "Oh, but I think Fiver knows a place." Fiver nodded and began to hopped down the hill.

"Finish up Silisi! Were leaving!" Thunder-cloud called. Silisi looked at Toadwort and sniffed the air for a check, then followed Fiver with the rest of the rabbits.


	15. Chapter 15

"WHAT!" Woundwort snarled as he returned. His owsla stepped back into a fleeing stand, as if expecting their leader to combust in a fiery explosion. Bog shook as Woundwort came closer. "I don't want to repeat myself Bog, What do you mean their gone?"

"W-w-w-well sir... they've (gulp) escaped.." Bog whimpered.

"When did this happen. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"SIR! about four days ago sir!" Bog yelped,

"So, how did our MOST protected prison get breached?" Woundwort snarled." They must have gotten help, Bluetail can't run far. Inle! Fiver couldn't run at all! Silverweed's to flimsies to carrie them both!"

"It was Nahlay sir, she broke them out with three slaves, Silisi joined them later on." Bog explained.

"Idiots!" Woundwort cuffed Bog to the side "I'm surrounded by idiots!" The owsla began to cower. Bog jumped up and started to back away slowly. Woundwort clawed the ground angrily. "I want Nahlay and Silisi." He said calmly. "I want them here again, and I want them here soon." Woundwort looked at his Owsla. His face in a ferocious twist. "And I want to bring them so close to death they'll be able to feel the black rabbits paws around they're necks!"

...............................................................

"Fiver! Where are we going?" Silisi cried as they hopped forward. When he got no replied he turned to Nahlay "Why are we following him? For all we know he's just going about in circles!" Fiver paused to shoot him a dirty look before looking forward again.

"Hm, I think that proves he's sane." Thorn giggled.

"Why? What happened?" Nahlay asked looking about.

"Nothing.."Silisi sighed.

They quickly made it into a cloud of trees. Fiver continual lead them till....

He felt it. Fiver froze, everyone stopped around him. "Whats going on? Why'd you stop Fiver?" Bluetail whimpered.

Fiver remembered this feeling, how sick his stomic felt. The fremiler breathing,

the sound of a tongue licking hungry fangs, the horrible stanch. He remembered it, and he knew where... but where was it coming from now? Fiver turned himself slightly to try and pick up the location. He quickly found it. Fiver pounced knocking Daisy over just a the weasel landed in the spot where she had sat. Everyone was quickly at their toes.

"What? No welcome back this time Longear?" The weasel snickered showing his rounded fangs. Fiver stared back at the starving eyes he had met outside the tiny hole that night. "Well, well. Gave me a beating last time, but now I'm back little longear, and I even more hungry."

"Get outta here belly crawler!" Silisi snarled. Toadwort and Thunder-cloud were at his sides.

"I don't think so, Enyo!" The weasel called. A female weasel leaped out of the bush.

"Not a bad pick " Enyo smiled "Not bad at all."

"Little longear, this is my mate Enyo. "The weasel smiled sitting up on his hunches, claws fully extended. "She and I hungry, It time!" With that Enyo lunged at Silisi as the weasel lunged at Fiver and weasel was intercepted by Nahlay and they wrestled to the ground ripping and snarling, Silisi swiftly turned around and kicked Enyo shoving her into the weasel who had almost pinned Nahlay. Both weasels flew to the ground. Then both jumped to their feet.

"You pay for that Longears!" Enyo yowled. A sudden large body crashed out of the bush, pushing aside both weasels, and grabbed Fiver in a crushing grasp. The weasels gasped.

"Run!" and disappeared into the night. The large animal that held Fiver squeezed him closer in a back breaking hug.

"Fiver, Friend!" Bark smiled. The others only stared at the weird scene in front of them. Silverweed blinked a few moments before remembering where he had seen this badger before.

"Bark, isn't it?" Silverweed asked.

"Ya, who you?" Bark asked.

"Well, its Silverweed, you remember, don't you..."

The badger blinked a few moments before smiling. "Silverweed!" She reached out her other arm and grabbed him in an equally crushing hug. "I know!" She turned her pointed snout toward Silisi, Nahlay, Thunder-cloud, Whisper, and Nightengale. "But them, them smell like enime." She then looked at Bluetail, Toadwort, Daisy, and Thorn. "I no know what to make of them..."

"We-were all friends here Bark." Silverweed wheezed. At this Bark dropped them.

"Really" She asked angrily "Fiver no vist when he promise this week!"

"He was in a mucky problem..." Nahlay said "We'll explain later.."

"First we need to find that place to rest, Fiver had thought of one and we are traveling to it now." Silverweed spoke. Fiver thumped his foot and pointed at Bark. "What? Oh! Um Bark, we hope you won't mind but um, may we stay with you?"

Bark looked at them before smiling "You, stay with Bark!"

"For the night!" Silisi added quickly.

"Yes!" Bark smiled "Come, Bark get you settle in!" With that the Badger lead them toward the orchard.

.........................................................

"Keep on your toes." Campion ordered, Dandilion, Hawkbit, and Blackavar were behind him. "We need to be on the look out for Woundwort's army and Silverstoners.." They crept in to the bush quietly, a sudden snap caused them to jump. The group looked at Hawkbit.

"What?" He asked."Wasn't me." Another snap was heard. "See." Hawkbit frowned.

"Come on, remember if its Woundwort's army, run." Campion ordered. Together they hopped toward the crunching of leaves. Campion then crashed into another rabbit. They both quickly jumped. Campion looked at the rabbit "Marigold!"

"Campion!" She smiled "Oh Frith is shining on me today, everyone is so worried. What are you doing out here?"

"We got run outta Watership Down." Dadnilion explained.

"Oh my," Hickory said as he joined them. "That horrible, where is everyone?"

"Just over there. Did any others make it out?" Blackavar asked.

"Everyone, but Brook.." Marigold said " They're over there, under a willow."

"Its a lucky thing you found us." Campion said.

"Its not luck, we had some help." Hickory said pointing upward. Keharr, Scree, with Hannah on his back landed.

"There ya are, got us worried ya did." Hannah spoke as she slid of Scree's back.

"Oh, sorry.." Campion smiled sheepishly.

"Is alright! Now we find place for us to stay." Keharr said. Scree nodded.

"Right, were in a field just south of here, Hawkbit will you show them?" Campion asked. Grumbling Hawkbit hopped off in tow of Silverstone rabbits.

"We need you to keep an eye out for enime for now." Dandiloin explained. Keharr, Scree, and Hannah nodded and flew off again.


	16. Chapter 16

Nahlay emerged from the Badger's den, the smell of apples hit her like a wall, sniffing about she soon found one. Taking a bite she noted that it was juice and flavorful. Licking her lips she continued to eat till her ears picked up on a rabbit sliding outside. One wif told her who it was.

"Morning Bluetail."

Nahlay heard her land after she had jumped in surprise. "Oh,um morning.." Bluetail spoke. Nahlay heard her move away. Sighing Nahlay got up and moved closer. Nahlay heard the grass move under Bluetail as she wiggled unconformity.

"Listen, Bluetail. I want to apologize, about your ear and all. It wasn't personal, I had to follow those orders, even if you and I didn't want to." Nahlay muttered. She heard no response from Bluetail. Her nose told her she was still beside her. Nahlay flipped her rabbit ears back.

"You didn't want to hurt me?"

"What?" Nahlay asked Bluetail in surprise "Of course not! Never, it reminds me of my paril."

"So your Paril wasn't nice?" Bluetail asked.

"Thats a light way of putting it." Nahlay mummer. She noticed Bluetail move closer.

"My paril is really nice, I hope he, Maril, and my brother are ok.." Bluetail spoke. Nahlay wiggled her nose when she remembered Woundworts attack plan. She had no way of answering that. So she changed topic.

"So, ever tried apples?" Nahlay asked.

"Apples? What are those?" Bluetail questioned. Nahlay rolled her grey eyes.

"The things all around us." She stated.

"You mean those red balls?" Bluetail asked.

"If thats what they look like." Nahlay argued. Silence....

"Whats it like?" Bluetail questioned.

(This kitten ask to many questions..) Nahlay thought "Whats, what like?"

"Being blind.. Whats it like?" Bluetail asked

"Different, whats seeing like..." Nahlay asked.

"Well, its good. I can see colors and shapes, and textures.." Bluetail explained "It also helps me identify places, its great to be able to figure out if flayrah is ripe or not... by color. We'll seeing is sort of like....um, helps you find things and sort out how far away they are..."

"So its mostly about location..." Nahlay mumbled.

"Sort of..."Bluetail said.

"You can see can't you? Why is it so hard to tell me about it!" Nahlay grumbled.

"Its complicated, you didn't answer my question." Bluetail countered. Nahlay sighed "Is it complicated to?"

"Here, close your eyes." Nahlay ordered. She waited a few moments "Are they closed?"

"Yes." Bluetail answered

"Good." Nahlay mumbled.

"Now what?" Bluetail asked.

"Tell me what you see.." Nahlay said.

"Nothing..its all dark." Bluetail mumbled.

"Correct, you just answered your own question." Nahlay said

~I do not know what being blind is like, that is just a guess..~

"Really? Thats sad, you cant see Frith..." Bluetail mumbled. Nahlay merely snorted. "Nahlay, I don't want to make you feel bad but, do you think Frith doesn't like you.."

Nahlay quietly looked at the sky, she stared at the nothingness that she saw. "I asked myself that very question once. Yet I can feel his raise, he give me warmth like any rabbit." She answered. "My mother told me an El-ahrairah story. About a blind rabbit.."

"Really?" Nahlay looked over just as Toadflax and Whisper appeared from the badger's den. "Well lets hear it." Toadflax said.

"Oh please! Its been so long since I heard an El-ahrairah story." Bluetail smiled. Nahlay counted the days, two weeks... it was quiet a time..

"Very well." Nahlay grumbled. The three rabbits sat around her.

El-ahrairah and Rabscuttle hopped happily across the heather, they sniffed at the clover that grew apone the ground. After a filling breakfast began to relax, Rabscuttle stretched out his hind legs. "El-ahrairah, my mate is to be having her kits soon, I was thinking if you had any names for them.." Rabscuttle yawned "I can't think of any. If it is not to much trouble.."

"Rabscuttle, what kind of rabbit would I be if I didn't have time for a friend? Of course I will help." El-ahrairah said. "Well lets see, theres always Lavender, thats a very nice name."

"It is quite nice, but many does are named that." Rabscuttle said.

"True." El-ahrairah nodded "A name no one has thought of....."

"How about Baneberry?" A voice asked from the sky.

"My lord, that is a nice name." El-ahrairah smiled, as Frith shone down merrily.

So, within a few days Rabscuttle's mate had two adorable kittens. Named Baneberry and Butterbur. Rabscuttle and his mate soon made a horrible discovery, Baneberry was blind. Knowing that Baneberry would be no use to them the young buck was set to work digging with the does. But unbeknown to them Butterbur had grown to like Baneberry, her brother was a dear friend, so she appeared before El-ahrairah to speak for her brother.

"My leader, I know you love your people, as very much as we all love you.." Butterber started "and I know that you keep my brother here for his safety and give him does work so he'd be no burden.. but I find this all unfair for him, to be torn of his rights for one mistake. I do not blame anyone for his poor sight, but I think he'd be happier if he was given at least a chance.."

El-ahrairah nodded slowly taking in her words. "I see, and how do you belive to help your brother over come his..... set back?"

"I hoped, he could become part of your Owsla." She started before a warren member broke her off.

"To be what? Elil bait!" The gathered rabbits roared with laughter. El-ahrairah stomped his foot quieting them.

"Butterber, I understand your consurn, and thank you for taking in my side of the story, but I am afraid that your brother is a useless as a new born kit with his eyes. For this he can not be an Owsla member. Please understand, next rabbit!" El-ahrairah spoke. Butterbur was lead out to find her brother waiting for her.

"Well?" He asked. Butterbur shook her sad face.

"No" she spoke. She was use to her brother's eyes and knew body language didn't work for him. Baneberry's ears drooped.

"Looks like its back to does work for me.." He muttered.

"Not so fast. If El-ahrairah can't help, then we go higher.."

"You mean.. Frith?!" Baneberry asked "But only El-ahrairah can speak to Frith.."

"And Rabscuttle, we are both his children." Butterber continued.

"Yes, but nether of use can hear him..." Baneberry said "Or the other way around."

"Yes for now.." Butterber smiled.

"I know that tone of voice Butterber, you won't do something foolish." Baneberry asked.

"Zorn the thought." Butterber chuckled. The next morning Butterber slipped from her barrow and out of the warren, she ran quickly toward the hills. Along the way toward the far hills she faced a band of foxes, and and great eagle, and climbed the highest peek in the land. But finally, cold, wounded and hungry she reached her goal. Teirdly she cried out "Frith!"

Frith, rather surprised turned to face the doe. "Hello, my you look ghastly.. who are you?" Frith asked shining a warm raised on her to warm her up.

"I am Butterbur, I came to ask for your hel-p-p-p.." She shivered.

"With what?" Frith asked.

"My brother Baneberry, is ill, in his eyes. Blind as we call it. Please may you help him?" She asked.

"Hmm, well I can not give him sight sadly, but I can give him a gift." Frith said. "I had planned to make the world equal, with rabbit who can protect themselves. But with this blind one blance is upset. I will improve his scenes, giving him better smell and hearing. That should help him find his way around. Also if there are any others who are blind after him, then they will receive this gift as well."

"Oh thank you Frith." Butterbur smiled.

"As for you." Frith paused "Coming here was brave and noble. I shall reward you aswell. I will give you Flah-rah, for your entire warren."

"Thank you again Frith." Butterbur said wearily before clasping from fatigue. Frith looked down at her before sending the clouds to carrie her home.

"That is why blind animals have better scenes then other in their noses and ears." Nahlay finished "To even out the balance that Frith made."

"Well told, Nahlay." Silverweed smiled. The others had slowly joined the telling as Nahlay spoke. Eating and listening to her tale.

"Yes very well told." Silisi said. Nahlay only smiled.

"Right then we better get moving and find those rabbits." Nahlay said.

"Bark, come to!" Bark stated.

"You shouldn't Bark, I mean.." Silisi had started. Bark pushed her face into Silisi, Nahlay guessed.

"Bark, come to." Bark barked.

..............................................................

They had traveled toward Silverstone to find the missing rabbits, to no avail. Narrowly missing Woundwort's owsla on some occasions. Sniffing about they quickly found some tracks, that fell cold again. Quietly they streaked across the hills. Fiver, now could keep up with his group. It quickly became ni-inle. Looking around Silisi found an old fox den. "This will do.." Nahlay said and ushered everyone in.

"Its rather cramped in here....." Thorn commented as she was shoved into the walls by her sister.

"I don't think Bark can fit.." Silverweed spoke and quickly was crushed down under Toadwort.

"Sorry mate..." Toadwort said lifting his hind foot off Silverweed's chest.

"Enough!" Silisi growled "Nahlay we all are not going to fit!"

"So you'd rather dig from the surface? Thorn, Daisy, and Whisper start digging. Everyone else outside." Nahlay ordered and pulled herself out from between Whisper and Thunder-cloud. Soon the others had exited the den.

"Now what?" Thunder-cloud mumbled.

"Now, we look for the others." Nahlay said looking around. "Were so close to them I can taste it!"

"Really? So we leave the three most defenceless here by themselves?" Toadwort asked.

"No, only Silisi, Thunder-cloud, Nightingale, and I are going." Nahlay said. "While I'm gone Toadwort is in charge."

"Ok, well chaps." Toadwort smiled looking over Silverweed, Fiver, and Bluetail. "We'd better get digging." With that he lead them into the den.

"We'll leave this Rose-Mary infront of the entrance. That'll hide them till we're back." Thunder-could said. Nodding Nightengale pulled the herb infront of the den.

"Right we're off then." Nahlay ordered and lead them into the dark


	17. Chapter 17

Hawkbit, Campion, Bigwig, Blackavar, and Hickory all were on night patrol. The Inle simmered down on them. "So..." Hickory started "Campion, have you named the kittens yet?"

"No.." Campion replied "I don't want to name them without Blackberry, and she's still to depressed about losing the middle one."

"Oh." Hickory mumbled.

"I think the Brown one looks just like Blackberry, but with brown fur..." Blackavar said.

"Me to, she needs a pretty name... How about Sage?" Bigwig said.

"Na, thats a little old fashioned.." Campion replied.

"Or Rose?" Hickory offered.

"I like that one." Bigwig smiled.

"Not me, thats too...... I donnoe just don't like it." Campion sighed.

"Well, find something and stop whining!" Hawkbit muttered.

"Oh, well if you had a girl what would you name her?" Campion snorted.

"Well, theres Ivy...."

"To short."

"And Celandine..."

"To long"

"Or ?eer.."

"To lame..."

"Oh well then!" Hawkbit snarled as he was losing patience. "How about me grandma's name, Meadow?!"

"Meadow......" Campion grumbled "Thats nice..I run it past Blackberry.."

"Or... Wait, what?" Hawkbit gasped.

"I second that 'What ?' " Bigwig muttered.

"Its nice.. not over used, not to short, not to long, and not lame... Yes its very nice." Campion smiled.

"Oh would you look at that.." Hawkbit mumbled "He cracked a smile, the end must be near..."

"CAMPION!" Keharr crashed next to them. All five rabbits hopped back. "Ve got big problem!"

"What?" Hickory asked.

"We saw a group of rabbits, their close to the field where everyone is hiding... they look like Woundwort's lot.." Hannah said sliding of Keharr, she managed to cling on.

"What makes you so sure?" Bigwig asked.

"They've got marks. Four of em.." Hannah shook her head.

"Right, Hannah and Keharr fly back and tell the others, we'll handle them." Bigwig said. Everyone but Hawkbit nodded.

"Do we have to?" He grumbled "I bet they'd hop right past us."

"You better shut it and move it!" Bigwig snarled and pushed Hawkbit forward abit.

"Fine, but don't cry ta me if we get our behinds kicked." Hawkbit mumbled.

"Lets move out!" Campion ordered.

............................................................................

Campion waited with his group behind a log. Hannah and Keharr had come telling them where the outsider were coming from.

Campion waited till he heard voices.

"Ya sure we'll find em?"

"Yes."

"and if we do?"

"We figure out their location and bring the others over."

"There going to bring Woundworts army to get everyone when they find us." Blackavar whimpered.

"They aren't going to." Campion frowned. Bigwig waved his paw and everyone hid in the grass.

........................................................................

Silisi ran beside Nahlay while Nightengale and Thunder-cloud lagged behind. It was clear they were tired, but Nahlay refused to turn back. Silisi snorted at her last sentence. "Who say they'll give it to us?" He asked. He expected a sharp comeback but Nahlay just froze beside him. Silisi looked at her. She seemed in a deep thought. "What?" Thunder-cloud and Nightengale came up huffing and puffing.

"Are we resting? Oh thank Frith!" With that Thunder-cloud collapsed.

"Don't rest just yet something not right..... I thi-" Nahlay was suddenly rammed by a large buck with a shaggy mane.

"Nahlay!" Silisi gasped. Another two bucks came at him. With a snarl Silisi turned and kicked them back. A third buck jumped him. He was missing an eye and half his face was missing. Silisi didn't back down and charge forward. Thunder-cloud grabbed onto a rather scrawny dark brown rabbit. Nahlay was back up and shoved the maned rabbit into the half faced one. Both flew into the tall grass. The two rabbits were back up as Silisi ran to help Thunder-cloud. Nightengale was frozen in shock. With a great snarl Nahlay raced forward and pinned them down.

"Oie, Nightengale! Thunder-cloud! Keep em pinned." she called. Nodding Thunder-cloud handed the dark brown rabbit to Silisi and ran for ward hitting Nightengale on the way knocking her back into senses and rushed forward as well. Keeping both ones pinned Nahlay let go. Silisi threw the dark brown rabbit into a tree knocking him out. The last two popped out of the bush. Nahlay and Silisi rushed forward and blocked their route to their pinned commands. Nahlay snarled at the shaggy mane rabbit, who finally being able to she her was shocked to find a blind doe snarling at him. Silisi stood firm glaring at the half faced rabbit. Where had he seen this rabbit before? It was odd, he'd seen him from somewhere...

"Screech!!" A hawk called out. Silisi looked up to see a hawk swooping down toward them. Swiftly Nahlay turned and kicked both rabbits back and raced toward the makeshift den.

"Retreat!" She called out. Nightengale and Thunder-cloud leaped off their prisoners and fled after her, Silisi trailed behind them.

.............................................................

"Did ya see that? Out numbered and they still beat us." Campion said as he got up.

"They had first years with em.." Hickory sighed.

"They had a blind doe with them." Bigwig grumbled rubbing his sore back.

"Oh great!" Hawkbit frowned "Beat by a blind doe and pinned by first years! That just proves how wonderful an Owsla we are!"

"Shut it Hawkbit!" Bigwig yelled. Suddenly Holly ran out of the bush toward them.

"Everything alright Bigwig?" Holly asked.

"Oh ya, just got beat up.." Hawkbit grumbled

"Now they know were around here!" Hickory shivered.

"Well they're not getting back with it. Come on, we'll get them now!" Bigwig shouted, as Blackavar got to his paws sorely.

"Right we'll finish it now!" Campion agreed.

..................................................................

Nahlay leaped infront of the makeshift warren and tore the sage off the cover, Fiver watched as she barreled down on him knocking him back down with the extra dirt he was carrying up. "Rouges!" She yelled to everyone inside. With that Thunder-cloud and Nightengale promptly used Fiver as a welcome mat as they ran inside. Silisi was about to recover the entrance run from inside when the rouge rabbits spotted him.

"They know we're here!" He shouted over his shoulder and backed into the tunnel, stopping just in front the largened barrow. Nahlay jumped behind him shoving Fiver out of the way.

(What am I, a warren floor!) Fiver thought angrily. Silver-weed pulled Fiver to the far end with the others.

......(Silisi Pov)......................

"Come outta there you sniveling belly crawler!" A rabbit hissed out above. It sounded like the shaggy maned one.

"Come in here and make me, fox breath!" Silisi barked back. A sudden crumbling above told Silisi he was coming down. (Oh frith.... thats just great..) Silisi though. Suddenly there was an argument above.

"Stop it, you'd only get yourself killed!" A new voice said.

"You heard what that dog called me! I'm gonna rip his ears off!" The shaggy one growled, a scuffing sound followed. (So they don't want him to come down.. Smart.) Silisi thought.

"Fine, so now that, thats over with what do we do?" Another voice asked

"....."

"they're formulating a plan Nahlay.." Silisi said. Nahlay looked thoughtfully into space while the others stared at them hopefully. "We need a plan."

"I've got one but its very risky." Nahlay spoke.

"Well, what is it?" Thunder-cloud asked.

"They only know Silisi, Nightengale, Thunder-cloud, and I are here. I'd like that team along with Toadwort, since his sent is everywhere outside to make a bolt for it. The others leave in an opposite direction."

"What!" Thorn cried "Split up?!"

"I don't see a choice Thorn.." Toadwort frowned.

"Hmf, it doesn't seem good. But...." Thorn looked at them tearfully "Ok."

"But... bbut.." Bluetail hiccuped.

"We can't... How far would this group go.." Silver-weed asked "On its own.."

"You got any other idea's?" Nahlay asked. Silver-weed was silent.

"We could.. maybe we could... we could try.." Thunder-cloud started, but quickly saw the failer in each plan.

"Look, we been together for more days then I can count, but times change." Silisi muttered. Fiver cringed at the thought of splitting up, Bluetail had begun to sob, Silver-weed looked doubtful, Daisy and Thorn were dispeased the idea all together. Only Whisper was quiet. ~No duh~

"We go now, running team, say goodbye and prepare to bolt. Second team, Silver-weed will lead you back to the log we slept in before. If we can, we will meet up there, if not, leave and find a knew warren to live in.." Nahlay sighed.

Everyone stood quietly for a moment, suddenly Bluetail's sobs turned to slight wails. Slowly the idea sunk in and they slowly said good-bye. "Well thats it then.." Silver-weed mumbled next to Silisi "It was... nice to travel with you.. thanks for getting the others and I out of Thanlo.." Silver-weed looked at him.

"Ya, same here Silver-weed. Don't worry about it." Silisi nodded. From the corner of his eye he spotted Bluetail giving Nahlay a crushing hug. Tears welled down her face. Nahlay looked very surprised to say the least, but hugged genitally back. Silisi shook his head, he knew this wouldn't end well.

Silver-weed ushered the second team to the back. Bluetail sniffed and gurgled as Daisy spoke to her. Silisi was going to join his squad when he realized it. Fiver wasn't with them. Looking over he saw Fiver sniffing at the entrance with great interest. "Get away from there!" Silver-weed hissed as he noticed Fiver, pushing him toward the group.

"Ready.." Nahlay said, her group beside her. They exit two at a time..."GO!" With that five rabbits exploded from the warren sending two of then unknown rabbits back. Silisi caught eyes to eye with the brown, scarred rabbit. Where had he seen this rabbit before? Squad one had flashed over the hill. Silisi was worried when they didn't follow, but after a moment all the unknown rabbits were hot at his tail.

"Move! Move!" Silisi shouted as Thunder-cloud and Nightengale started to slow.

"We could have fighted back if Bark was here. But she had to go and dig for worms.." Toadwort grumbled as he was surprisingly keeping up with them, for someone so scrawny..

"Where are we going?" Nightengale asked.

"As far as we can go-OUFF!" Nahlay had crashed into the wall of a cliff face first. Silisi looked up.

"HRAKA!" Silisi shouted. The cliff was steep and high. No chance of climbing. Toadwort looked shocked. (Poor sud, never heard many swears did he..) Silisi thought. The unknown rabbits had them surrounded.

"Now we've got you!" The shaggy one snarled "Now, WHO CALLED ME, FOX! BREATH! " he shouted. Silence. Suddenly the scarred brown rabbit stepped forward.

"This is as far as you go.." He frowned "I will not allow you to leave, you now know we are here. I will not allow Woundwort to find us.." At this Silisi's the group showed confusion. Woundwort? What made him think they worked for him.

"We don't work for Wound-rut!" Thunder-cloud shouted.

"Don't hide it!" A scrawny one frowned. "You have marks!"

Marks? Silisi looked at his body, quickly seeing what he meant. His silfah marks! They thought they work for Woundwort because of them! "No! We escaped!" Silisi stated.

"Sure ya did lad, and im a flying yona." The grey one snorted. ~Yona- hedgehog~

"Where's your spiky wings?" Silisi retorted. At this the grey one frowned.

The scarred brown rabbit stepped forward "Prove it.." Silisi stared into the rabbits face. Suddenly he knew.

"Campion? Campion is that you?" Silisi asked.

"Who wants to know.." Campion commanded.

"It is you! How could I forget your ugly mug!" Silisi jumped. Campion looked less then thrilled. "Nahlay we found them! The Watership rabbits!"

"We did?" Nahlay asked rubbing her bump.

"This is great!" Bigwig cheered with them "B-but first, guess what!" Everyone looked him. His face turned stern again. "You still have no proof!"

"Proof... proof." Nahlay frowned rubbing her head still.

"Right, you'll all come with us now!" The shaggy one barked as hid group closed in.

"Hold it!" Nahlay shouted. The strangers stopped. "I have proof, but its heading the other direction."

"What in Frith do you mean?" A new rabbit asked. He had black spots over his eyes.

"You are Watership Down right?" Nahlay continued.

The group looked at each other before Campion answered "Yes."

"We got a group of rabbits who may belong to you." Nahlay answered.

"Like who? Never seen any of you before." the grey one smirked.

"I mean Bluetail, Silver-weed, and Fiver have escaped with-"

"You dirty liar! They're locked up in your dirty warren!" The scrawny bone intervened angrily.

"Hickory,.." Campion said calmly "Lets listen.."

"What!" Bigwig roared "We all know they're lie-"

"Granit said they escaped.." Campion frowned "I'm giving him a chance.. that means these rabbits to" With that the glares returned to them. Silisi saw Nightengale and Thunder-cloud press closer to Toad-wort. "We'll surround you while we go back to that warren of yours to take a sniff around. Then.." Campion looked at his group "We'll go on from there.. I am Campion, this is Holly, Blackavar, Bigwig, Hickory, and Hawkbit." They all looked back at Silisi.

"This," Nahlay started "Is Silisi, Nightengale, Toad-wort, and Thunder-bolt."

"Thunder-cloud!" Thunder-cloud shouted "A thunder-bolt does not exist.."

"And I'm Nahlay.." She ended ignoring him.

"Right, everyone! A good tight circle!" Bigwig ordered.

(Plez review!! Plez, plez, plez!)


	18. Chapter 18 Sneak Peek

"AH!" Thorn yelped as she slipped. Fiver rolled his eyes as Whisper helped her up. Five minutes on their own and they were already having troubles.

"Thorn! Away from that cliff!" Silver-weed ordered.

"Who put him in charge!" Thorn argued.

"Uh, Nahlay.." Bluetail stated as she was carried in Daisy's mouth.

"Oh.." Thorn frowned.

"Oh for pity sake hurry up!"

"OK! OK!" Thorn growled. The rabbits ran down the sloping grounds and jagged cliffs. Every step was was taken carefully. They had gotten far from the warren. Silence filled Fivers ears, without Thunder-cloud and Nightengales squabbling all was quiet.

"AAAAHHH!" Daisy slipped this time, but she wasn't a lucky as her sister. She tumbled over the edge sliding and rolling down the sandy slop, Bluetail skidding behind her.

"Daisy!" Thorn cried jumping down after her. Whisper and Fiver gocked over the edge at her. Luckily they were on a sloping cliff. Silver-weed ran downward to ward them.

"Daisy! Daisy are you ok!" He yelled. Fiver cocked his head, Silver-weed seemed concerned, more concerned then normal. Fiver shook that thought away and hurried down with the others with Whisper close behind. When they arrived Daisy looked rather frazzled, but other wise OK. Silver-weed and Thorn were mooning over her, while Bluetail silently sobbed over her skinned paw pads. Fiver hopped over to Bluetail.

"B-b-b--bbbbl." He stuttered. Bluetail jumped looking at him. It was the first time he had spoken with her. She had grown, a growth spurt was showing in the way her arms were long enough to touch her toes. Her paws had grown to the size of her muzzle making her clutzy. She stared at him quietly. "B-b-b-b- bbl-ll u-ue." He tried again "T-tt-t-t-t--tttt-t."

(Shoot!) He snorted in his head. He still couldn't talk properly

"I'm OK Fiver." She said, a soggy smile drifted across her features.

"Me to.." Daisy said shakily.

"Well we could rest.." Silver-weed said.

"No-no!" Daisy insisted "We can keep going!"

"Ok, if you say we can.." Thorn sighed. Fiver bent down picking Bluetail up in his jaws and hopping over to Silver-weed. Whisper stood out behind them. He eyes focused on something else.

"Everyone ready?" Silver-weed asked.

"I guess." Daisy said getting up.

"Oie, Whisper!" Thorn yelled "Can't you hear the buck?"

A weasel jumped from the grass pinning Whisper down as it bit into his arm, which Whisper had put in front of his neck. "Whisper!" Silver-weed yelled as he ready himself to help, but Thorn and Daisy beat him to it. Daisy jumped biting it's shoulder. The weasel snarled angrily raising an arm to bat her away when Thorn run up ramming her in the ribs. The jane rolled over releasing Whisper. She snarled angrily shaking the dirt from her coat. Everyone bolted in different directions. Fiver gasped dropping Bluetail and dove into the grass, he felt the grass splitting across his face as he ran. He had done this many times. One stuck up in his mind..

Fiver, Bigwig, Hazel, and Hawkbit hopped through a field of wild grass quietly, Bigwig sniffed at high detection. "For all we know there's an army of elil in this feild." He spoke "We should have skirted the edge."

"If there's any trouble, Keharr will give us plenty of warning." Hazel reassured. Fiver looked up to see Keharr circling the sky, looking as if he was in a loopy mood, or as Clover had some how said the human saying 'his own little world.' Keharr almost then crashed into some ganits.

"Fiver!" Hawkbit grumbled. "Speed up!" Fiver had slowed his pace slightly to watch Keharr. Fiver looked back a Hawkbits face. Though angry, Fiver knew Hawkbit just wanted out of this field. Fiver also disliked it. It was scary not seeing where you were going, or what was around you..

"Sorry.." He smirked, turned to look ahead of him and sped up. Like always he was between Bigwig and Hazel. He was always in one of their views, Fiver knew Hazel had asked Bigwig to keep an eye on him they returned from their first visit to Efrafa it started. Pipkin had told him. While rather flustered that Hazel was treating like an infant, he was also touched that Hazel and Bigwig cared so much as to watch him closely. So Fiver slid it through his radar and pretended not to notice.

"What?" Bigwig muttered freezing in his steps. He stood to look around as everyone stopped behind him. Sniffing swiftly, working with all his owsla intellect, he quickly tried to figure what had made the supposed noise. "There some thing in the field with us!"

"Keharr should have warned us." Hazel frowned.

"Unfortunately, he's gone." Hawkbit snorted. Fiver looked up again, it was true. Keharr had flown off somewhere.

"Keep your ears up and go quietly.." Hazel ordered taking the lead. he had only move a few steps when he suddenly flattened himself down into a defensive point. A fox came into view, moving sloppily, the fox must have been on its first solo hunt. "SCATTER!"

The rabbits exploded apart as Fiver ran into the grass. He zig zagged with instinct and his mind raced. He swiftly moved, afraid to stop, his heart beating wildly and his lungs burned. He then reached the edge in seconds. It had felt like hours to Fiver as he had ran around the maze of grass. Spotting the bush Fiver zigg zagged once again instinctively into it. He breathed as heavily as he could. "I though I'd never find my way out.." He breathed. He looked up to see Bigwig and Hawkbit looking at him. Hawkbit smiled nervously while Bigwig stared at him unblinkingly. Fiver look swiftly around him "Where's Hazel?"

"Well last I saw the fox was after him." Hawkbit said.

Fiver felt worry and guilt well around him, he shivered. What if the fox got him? He should have stayed with Hazel. But Hazel had ordered them to scatter. Oh why had he not had a vision?! These stupid visions never came when he wanted... OK that one time, but that was all so far! "It wouldn't have happened.." Bigwig snarled "If that idiot gull was doing his job!" At an instant the sound of rustling leaves had stirred Fiver from this thought. His heart sped as Hawkbit gasped. Was it the fox? Or was it-

Hazel them leaped in beside him, breathing even harder then Fiver had."I gave her the slip." He exhaled "But lets not give her another chance!" With that the rabbits had run home.

Fiver slowed his pace slightly.. "H-h-h" He muttered.

(Hazel..) Fiver thought sadly.. He thought Hazel had died that day. Fiver had imagined what would happen if Hazel had died.. Never wishing for it, just thinking about what would happen.. He never thought of this. He left Hazel alone for one hour and a dog-

"AH! (Sob) Ah!"

Bluetail! Fiver made a quick v-turn and headed back, he had left Bluetail! How could he have been so stupid! Speeding his pace up so highly Fiver felt the grass cutting at his fur. He ran onward toward the danger. Fiver leaped out of the grass looking frantically for Bluetail. I didn't take long because Bluetail slammed into him before he had a a five second search. "Fiver!!!" She cried "Whis-whisper! He's, weasel, blood!!" Bluetail began to sob histaricly. Fiver head shot up as Whisper squealed in pain. He was blood covered and the weasels fangs and mouth were painted with blood. The ground was painted in blood. Whisper was squerming in pain as the weasel squeezed its fangs deeper into his hunches. Fiver swiftly ran forward smashing into the jane with all his might. The female weasel grunted as she relsed Whisper and turned on Fiver quickly, she snarled moving with bruised ribs she had recived.

Whisper jummped up and limped away as Fiver turned around kicking the weasel in her face. The weasel flared angrily as she backed up on her hunches slipping on the upward slop behind her. Fiver gathered Bluetail up and ran into the feild, looking behind him he saw Whisper despretly trying to keep up. Fiver slowed down to Whispers pace and toghter they exited the feild. Fiver spotted the other rabbits to his right and steared toward them. "Fiver! Quickly in here!" Silverweed called and dissapered in a crack in the cliffs. Fiver and Whisper with Bluetail in his mouth bolted into the crack.

Inside was bigger then the group had expected, a sudden snarl caused the rabbits to turn with a start back toward the entrence. The jane frowned as she couldn't enter the tiny cave. "Come out long ears.." She hissed "Cleo won't hurt you."

"HA!" Whisper scoffed drily.

........................................................

Nahlay, Campion and the others ran toward the curving slops and cliff. After returning to the sloopily made warren the Watership rabbits had been given the proof that Fiver, Silverweed, and Bluetail had been traveling with them. The large group of rabbit were now traveling in more comfertable condicions.

"Capion look!" Blackavar shouted from the front. Joining him Campion looked down. Many slidig marks were running down the slooping hill. One where somebody oviously fell.

"Not good... Lets get down there!" Campion ordered. The rabbits ran down the cliff quickly, and found a disturbing scene at the bottom. Blood was on the ground, a struggle was clear. The smell of Fiver, a weasle, and two other rabbits lingered in the air.

"Very not good." Nahlay spoke.

"Ok, we have to surch. Seeing as theres a weasel about, so we'd better be careful. Hickory and Hawkbit, you follow.."

Silisi's atation drifted away as he sniffed around the grousome scene. A piece of hair here, foot prints there, blood everywhere. Silisi could see the story of the tracks as if he had seen it himself. Some one slipped down the hill, everyone ran down after the rabbit. The weasel must of heared the yell and thought of an easy meal. The weasel entered from the north. Everyone that could had scattered. Whisper had unluckily been the weasels choice, where as a forgoten Bluetail had hidden in the tall grass. Fiver, mostly noticing he had forgoten Bluetail, had returned bravily and had attacked the weasel long enough to escape with his friends.

"Silisi, isn't it?" a voice asked. Looking up Campion and Bigwig stared at him

"It is." Silisi said.

"Well, we are surching togther." Bigwig spoke.

"Ok, where do we start then?" Silisi asked.

"We should look over in the left feild." Campion stated. With that said, Campion took lead and lead the other two rabbits into the eastern feild..

"I hope we find them." Bigwig sighed.

"With all that blood on the ground, part of me dosen't want to." Silisi said.

"What did you-"

"Bigwig, Silisi is only speaking his mind. We will find them. Waether we want to or not."

Campion steered that at him. If he thought Silisi would abandon them he was saddly mistaken. Yet Silisi wondered again, why was he doing this? He hardly knew the squirts, a load of whiny, trouble causing, scars. That's what they were. He knew he'd thought it before..

........................................................................................................................................

...'They were dead wight. Infact they were less then dead wight. They were more like wounds. They only caused more problems.'.........

.............................................................................................................................................

Now he wasn't so sure. This need more thought. Why was he helping them.....

Hello, it me Spotty-bee, I'd like to thank everyone for reading! I was just wondering what you all thought of my work. You'll be happy to know that Im up to chapter 27! So to treat u, here is a sneak peek at chapter 26. Seeing as how 27 was just started!

~~~~~~~~ Sneak peek at 27

"Bigwig! Look out!" Campion called and raced down towards him. Bigwig looked in Campion's direction then noticed the enime rabbits, snarling Bigwig dodged the attack and grabbed two rabbits with his paws. One latched onto his back. Campion's path was blocked by the last two of the attackers. One ran straight past him while the other smashed into him. Campion struggled under the other rabbit's paws. He looked over and saw Holly dealing with the one that had gotten past him. Campion was pulled from his thoughts by the buck pinning him garbing his throat. Luckily he used it as an anchoring point as he cut his back legs into Campions stomach. Campion flinched as the cut slashed down joining the ones he had. Then the rabbit was pulled off him. Bark grunted and she bit down harder, breaking the rabbits neck.


	19. Chapter 19

Fiver started with a jolt. He had fallen asleep, looking around he saw everyone else had as well. Then again, they hadn't slept since this morning. A sound grabbed his atention. Looking over Fiver saw the weasel crawling into the cave, Fiver gasped in horror. He jumped up and smashed Cleo out of the cave, as she fell back Fiver found himself tumbling after her. The cave shuttered as rocks fell from the roof. Smacking the rabbits inside on the heads, waking them.

"Wha, what.." Fiver heard Silverweed mumble from in side. Fiver got to his feet as Cleo snarled at him.

"You wanna play long ears? Then lets play." She hiss before lunching at him. She bite into his arm with a painful twinge.

"A-a-a-a." His scream came out in gasps.

"Aw.." Cleo snickered "Is the little long ear broken?" She tugged on his arm with a wicked yowl of laughter.

"Fiver!" Suddenly Toadwort leaped out of the bushes, slashing the weasel in her face. Hissing she pulled back, releasing Fiver and turned to face Toadwort. The next few minutes Fiver swore he was seeing things, because Blackavar had leaped from the grass and tore into the back of the weasels neck.

"Blackavar!" Silver-weed called as he came to the cave entrance. "Toadwort!"

"Get Fiver back in the cave Silver-weed!" Toadwort growled smacking the weasels tail down. Fiver felt someone grab his by the scruff of his neck. Fiver had to fight violently inside himself to keep from lashing back. Memory's flickered into his head. Woundwort grabbed him by the scruff, flipped Fiver upside down and sent him to the ground head first. Then.... Fiver couldn't suppress a whimper.

"Don't worry Fiver, its ok." Silver-weed assured at Fiver's whimper, then pulled Fiver back into the cave. Blackavar then screamed in undieing pain.

..................(Nahlay).................................................

Nahlay heard the scream. She followed Holly and Thunder-cloud towards the cave.

..................................(Bigwig)......................................

Bigwig froze when the scream echoed in the air. "Blackavar!" Bigwig yelled. Silisi was off already leaving the others to follow.

......................................(Fiver)...................................

Fiver winced as Blackavar screamed, the others could only huddle together as he did. The blood curdling noise seemed to last forever. It pained him to hear it. Fiver pushed his head between his paws, hoping to stop the horrible didn't work. Suddenly it did stopped for a moment, then returned with new strength. Fiver raised his head to peek out. As Toadwort tried desperately to free Blackavar the weasel smiled. She was... having fun? Blackavar's hindleg was in her mouth. She bit deeper and deeper still. Fiver could feel fear swell inside him till, he saw something approaching rapidly through the grass. A large paw shot out and grasped the weasel around it's neck.

"You no hurt my friends!" Bark hissed wildly. The weasel's happy face paled and fear broke her eyes as she began to choke. "You-you think you can do this!" Bark snarled, Fiver had never seen her this mad. "They close to finding the others and you try stop that! You leave rabbits alone and never eat them again!" With that, Bark tossed the weasel away like garbage.

"Whats going on!" Silisi asked as he and the others leaped from the bushes.

"A weasel, but she's gone now, thanks to Bark." Toadwort said. At this Bark blushed.

"Stupid weasel no match for Bark." She smiled.

"Blackavar are you alright?" Holly asked.

"My leg hurts, I'll need some help to get back to the filed." Blackavar whimpered.

"Right, did you find them?" Bigwig asked. Fiver couldn't contain himself as he jumped outside with Bluetail and Silverweed.

"Bigwig!" Silverweed called.

"Fiver, Silverweed!" Campion smiled as he and Bigwig hopped forward . Bigwig and Fiver brushed whiskers slightly in greeting.

"Lads, your alright!" Bigwig cheered.

"Bluetail!" Hickory called as he nuzzled the kitten "What happened to your ear!"

"Oh Uncle Hickory! My ear? Oh well.." Bluetail thought a moment "I was punished by one of Woundworts followers, but I know their very sorry."

"Hey Silverweed." Hawkbit giggled "Or is it Silver-stump?" He burst out laughing as he pointed to Silverweed's stumpy tail.

Bigwig cuffed Hawkbit on the back of his head. "Quiet you, just quiet!" He hissed in Hawkbit's ear.

"Its alright Bigwig, I need a laugh."Silverweed laughed.

"We should get back." Campion stated suddenly. He stood on his back legs.

"Screech!" Scree shouted as he flew over head with Keharr.

"Its that hawk again!" Silisi spoke, backing up with Nahlay.

"Oh, thats just Scree and Keharr. They wont hurt you." Holly said.

"You CHOSE to make friends with those things?" Nahlay muttered. Campion looked at her quizzly.

"Get away stinky Ef-raf-fins!" Keharr yelled as he knocked Silisi down. Nahlay leaped to the side as Scree dive bombed her.

"No! Keharr, Scree! These are friends!" Campion yelled.

"Won't hurt you my.." Silisi snarled as he got up.

"Vat?" Keharr questioned as he hovered over them, close to the ground.

"No hurt! Friends, ya silly bird!" Nahlay shouted as Scree dive bombed her once more, missing again.

"She right Keharr! Scree stop that!" Bigwig commanded. Scree and Keharr looked at each other, then landed.

"But day Ef-raf-fins." Keharr spoke.

"Ya!" Hannah squeaked

"No. They help Fiver, Silverweed, and Bluetail escape." Bigwig said.

"Oh,..." Hannah mumbled

"Any way, are you lot alright?" Nahlay asked Silverweed.

"Whisper needs help" Daisy called as she and Thorn pulled him out of the cave.

"Ok, uh.." Bigwig looked at Silisi.

"Thorn and Daisy." Silisi sighed.

"Right. Thorn and Daisy, carry ....Whisper was it?" Bigwig asked. Nahlay nodded. "Yes, carry Whisper with you. Holly and Hickory will carry Blackavar. Everyone, follow Campion. We're going back to the field.

...................................................................................................

Fiver felt tension between everyone as they neared the field. Everyone was quiet. Seeing the new home of hay on the horizon. It wasn't well protected, infact it wasn't protected at all. Bigwig slowed down to Fiver's run and leaned toward him. "Can we really trust those rabbits Fiver?" He asked.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-" Fiver started (Uh oh.)

"Whats wrong with ya lad? Make up your mind." Bigwig hissed.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y--y-" Fiver stuttered once more.

"Uh, Bigwig.." Silverweed spoke, speeding up towards them.

"Yes?" Bigwig sighed.

"Fiver can't talk well. He's messed up, ya see." Silverweed said.

"And how, pray tell, did this happen?" Bigwig snarled.

"I-its complicated.... I don't want to talk about it, and I think it's best for Bluetail if she left this behind her." Silverweed shivered.

"Ya, ok.." Bigwig faded off. Fiver then bonked head first into Hawkbit's rear end. He grunted slightly.

"Fiver..." He hissed.

"Whos there?" Came a voice. It was Blackberry. At least Fiver thought it was. The voice was empty and cold. Like something had ripped Blackberry away and left her hollow body behind itself. Fiver hopped into the hay and came nose to nose with her. She stared at him, her blank eye glew with unbelief. "Fiver? No-no, that, this is impossible." Fiver looked down to the two sleeping kittens below her. Fiver smiled.

"It is Blackberry, the others are here to." Campion said softly. She looked at him, Fiver swore he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. This faded when Campion shook his head. Fiver felt confused.

"Hello all." Toadwort smiled as he hopped inside. The others were still sound asleep.

"Everyone! Wake up! Fiver, Silverweed, and Bluetail are back!" Campion shouted. There were murmers as rabbits slowly awoke. Fiver felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Welcome back lad." Broom smiled, Fiver smiled back. Now he felt at home.

...............................................................................

Images of a rabbit slowly hopping over the moor, it stopped , "Black Rabbit!" It cried. "Why do you torment me! Have I not lost everything!" Then two red eyes stared out from the rapidly approaching mist.

"Not all." Said a voice, that was like a well, cold, and came near and far like an echo.

Fiver woke with a start, he fearfully looked around him. Everyone was asleep. Fiver felt a paw poke him. Looking over he saw Bigwig. "You alright lad, your shaking." He said, Fiver knew it was true, Bigwig must have awoken aswell by his cowering. Fiver only stared at him, not know how to really answer him. Bigwig sighed reading his mind "Hazel was gone two days, and this warren falls apart. He asked me to keep an eye on you, while he wasn't around. Look at what a job I've done.. I'm sorry Fiver." Bigwig shook his head, Fiver looked at him sadly." I remember when it happened. He asked me after we had returned from Efrafa the first time...

.................

Fiver lagged behind as Bigwig and Hazel ran forward, Fiver over heard the conversation.

"Have you worked out what we're gonna do when we get there?" Bigwig sighed.

"Check the lay of the land, ah... decide weather we can negotiates with Woundwort, or..... or weather we trick him." Hazel mumbled.

"So you haven't a clue then." Bigwig frowned.

Fiver, very tired by now tried to speed up. "I don't think it a good idea to go in without a plan.." He wheeze.

"We'll think of something." Hazel answered. Suddenly the rabbits slowed. Two twin lines were nailed to the ground. They were glinting in the moon, reeking of man. Hopping slowly down to them, Fiver sniffed one. Bigwig and Hazel both looked at one another, then together the rabbits stared down to wince the man lines came... or went.

"What are these?" Fiver asked

"Shines like a giant... double slug trail, doesn't it?" Bigwig pointed out.

"I wouldn't want to meet the slug that left this..." Hazel spoke as the rabbits hopped between the lines. A sudden call came from the distance, followed by a purring sound. Was it a cat? Fiver wondered. The rabbits looked over to see a light fast approaching them.

"Run!"

But Hazels voice was distant, non-existing.. Fiver watched the blinding light.. Then something rammed him in his side, Fiver grunted as the two rolled off the tracks and into the bushes. Fiver looked round, he was laying on his back, Hazel beside him. Hazel's arm was protectively over Fiver's chest. "Why (Gasp) why didn't listen?" Hazel breathed, he tried to stand but his breath got the better of him and he fell again. Fiver rolled over onto his stomach.

"Hazel, hazel, what-, that-that thing! What, was it??" Fiver whimpered.

"Wait.. thats right." Hazel now was standing. "You never got to see one before. That, Fiver was a hrududu... I think."

The hrududu called again and left. Hazel and Fiver looked out of the bush. Bigwig was looking at them. "Oh for a minute there, what was that thing?"

"I don't know, I don't think it meant to hurt us. We were just in it's path." Hazel shivered.

"Well lets stay off it from here on!" Fiver whimpered before running across the tracks without stopping.

........................................................

"He asked me while you were asleep after we had come back.." Bigwig mumbled. Looking he saw Fiver staring past him. Bigwig followed his gaze to a large amount of rabbits sitting on the hill over the field. There eyes searching for something.

"Enime..." Bigwig gasped, he could feel Fiver shivering beside him. Bigwig turned to his other side and proded Spotina. She stirred.

"What.." She moaned, her eyes fluttered open.

"That." Said Bigwig pointing upward at the new comers. They had yet to near the feild.

"Not good." Spotina muttered. Bigwig looked back at Fiver.

Fiver was now hugged to his side, feet tucked under him and his eyes seemed to go slightly hazy. Only one paw was visible and it held his forehead, for reasons Bigwig could only fathom. Fiver looked back at him, his eyes small and fearful. Bigwig frowned. He'd hadn't seen Fiver like this since Hawkbit's little outburst. One thing was for sure, if the sight of Woundwort's army far off in the distance struck this much fear into Fiver, then Bigwig was not going to let them pull him back to Woundwort again."Fiver relax, they don't know were here. They'll leave." Bigwig spoke, unsure of his own words. Spotina was studying Fiver's face now. Her eyes wide with pity.

Sure enough, the rabbits left. Bigwig sighed, but felt sorry for Fiver, who was still glued to his side. "I'm going to tell Campion." Spotina said lifting herself up.

"Good thinking. The sooner we leave the better." Bigwig agreed, patting the petrified Fiver on the back to calm him. This didn't work..

...................................................

A few moment later Campion and the older warren members were awake, word of what had almost happened spread like fire over a dry bush. "We'll have to move, it isn't safe here any longer.." Campion spoke, hushing the small crowd.

"But, where will we go?" Dandilion asked. The rabbits shuffled together. Campion peered at them. Blackberry stared at him, some life had returned to her with Fiver and the others. The kitten that was lost had almost been accepted by Blackberry. Fiver was squeezed to Bigwig's side. He seemed far away, his eyes uneven. Bigwig seemed sad for the lad and was murmuring words of comfort. Spotina sat tall and emotionless while the others were whispering.

"Whats all the hub-bub?"

Everyone looked over as Nahlay wandered in, Silisi was beside her. "Well?" Silisi asked.

"Its seems some enime rabbits were nearby, not to long ago.." Broom spoke"Now, I wonder how they almost found us.." There were grumbled from the rabbits in the crowd. Campion didn't quiet them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Silverweed shouted "Silisi and Oplihaynahl would never-"

"Oplihaynahl ?" Spotina asked.

"That is my real name, everyone just calls me Nahlay." Nahlay sighed.

"Make sense, she who not sees." Broom commented.

"We're off topic here!" Bigwig snarled.

Campion nodded "Right, is there any proof that-"

"Oh proof this, proof that! Is there any proof that we did talk, when could we have?!" Silisi barked angrily. Everyone silenced, Campion stared down at Silisi for a moment.

"Yes, we were all getting alittle rallied up. I suppose you could say we were on edge. I apologize for that little interruption Silisi." Campion said. "This is no time to point paws... We will get out of this, somehow."

"What are we going to do, may I ask?" Hawkbit snorted.

"We need to find a new place to stay." Bigwig said.

"I know a place." Nahlay spoke suddenly.

"Really? Where?" Blackberry asked "Is it far?"

"Not really, one day of none stop traveling." Nahlay said.

"Where?" Primrose ordered. Nahlay gave her a glance. Her eyes were like a full moon's refection in the water.

"Its by the south river, I'd say in a flat field." Nahlay spoke "Your doeship.." Primrose's nose wrinkled at the sarcastic remark. Silverweed seemed troubled by the choice of location.

"Nahlay, do you think we'd be welcomed after the trouble we caused them?" He asked.

"What rubbish, we just spilled the biggest secret held in that warren." Nahlay snickered "Not our fault they rebel..."

"Huh?" Bigwig frowned.

"But what if-"

"Oh Silverweed, do shut it. If they over threw their rah, we'll be welcomed with open arms. If not, what is that wimp of an Owsla gonna do bout it?" Nahlay smiled.

"Im lost.." Hawkbit frowned..

"What is the name of this warren?" Bigwig asked,still not trusting of Nahlay and the others.

"The prariedog warren is one, the other.." Silisi said..

"Yes?" Campion frowned.

"Is the warren of the badgers prey.." Nahlay said.

...............................................................................................

Woundwort stared at his troops with disgust. His anger bubbled under his surface. "Do you mean to tell me, that all of you. Every. Last. Frithing! ONE OF YOU CAN"T FIND EITHER WARREN!" Woundwort bellowed. His Owsla shook in fear. Woundwort jumped off the rock of which he had been standing on, and smashed to the ground. "What kind of Owsla are you!?!?"

As Woundwort was about to rip into the first solider,when a messenger hopped in. "Wound-d-dwort-rah, sir.." He whimpered.

"WHAT!" Woundwort snarled turning to him. The messenger ducked as Woundwort's paw missed striking his head by an inch.

"T-theres some rabbits here to see-e you.." He yelped, jumping to the side as Woundwort pounded the ground, where he once stood. "A buck and-d two does.."

"SO! You know the regulations!!" Woundwort hissed.

"Sir-" The messenger was cut off a Woundworts paw slapped him across the face.

"No ifs, ands, or buts!" Woundwort yelled.

"They said something about being Lighting's kittens sir!" The messenger cried, before crunching up into a ball. He half expected another strike, when this didn't happen he uncurled. Woundworts face looked surprised. He stared down at the messenger.

"Did they say anything else?" He asked.

"N-n-n-o sir, except that they had looked for you in Efrafa.." The messengers stuttered.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Woundwort's face relaxed. He almost looked happy, his lips tugged in the corners. That was the closest to a smile you'd get out of him. "Well?" He said softly "Send them in.. Owsla dismissed.."


	20. Chapter 20

.......................................................... Ch 20

The two warrens trekked across the plains in quiet. Malay was up front with Campion showing direction with Silisi at her side. Silverweed and Daisy were in a deep talk together. While Fiver remained glued to Bigwig's pelt. "Lad, it was ok for the first little while, but suck it up already!" Bigwig snapped.

(What if your just glued to my side?) Fiver though angrily, but moved aside. Suddenly Fiver felt three small bodies walking beside him. Looking around Fiver saw that his nieces and nephew circling him.

"Uncle Fiver, what was it like being held prisoner?"

"Uncle Fiver, are we there yet?"

"Uncle Fiver, which ones Silisi again?"

"Uncle Fiver, is Woundworts new warren really in a cave?!"

"Uncle Fiver, whats the warren of the badger's prey's named after?"

"B-b-b-b-" Fiver stuttered, while he meant to say ( Bad, no, him, yes, a badger.) His family stared at him for a moment.

"Uncle Fiver, what happened to your fore head?" Snowdrop asked. That was a question Fiver hoped, wound not be asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkbit asked, who had been listening in for a moment.

"Uncle Fiver's got a gouge on his fore head. It looks like he skinned it." Mallow stated. Hawkbit hopped closer.

"Lets see." He mumbled and stared at Fiver's fore head. "I'm no healer.." Hawkbit spoke "But that looks like it smarts.."

(Noooo, really?) Fiver thought rolling his eyes. Frith was just rising up over the hills to the east, As he lit up the world of night, he also illuminated Fiver's forehead for all to see.

"What happen, uncle Fiver?" Gilla asked.

"w--w--w--w." Fiver, for once, was happy he couldn't speak. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Nah, thats right. Fiver can't talk." Hawkbit groaned. "Maybe it has something to do with his fore head.."

"Maybe.." Mallow squeaked.

"Everyone! We're here!" Silisi called. Fiver ran to the front of the group beside Bigwig. The warren looked almost the same. The many holes popping up everywhere, the lager entrance, and the flat planes. There was only one thing. The warren was deserted. No rabbits anywhere.

"Where is everyone?" Bigwig asked. Fiver hopped forward, keeping an eye out for holes. Sniffing the air he stared around him.

"See anything Fiver?" Blackberry called.

"Fiver! Get back here!" Campion ordered. Fiver complied and hopped back. "Its to open here.."

"Ya, you wanna go back to the field then?" Silisi snorted. Campion was about to snap back when Spotina butted in.

"At lest were underground here Campion." She spoke.

'FIVER!!" A voice called from the crowd. Fiver turned to see Pipkin dashing toward him, from the group of rabbits. "Fiver! Some one told me you were here a few seconds ago! Are you alight? I'm sooo sorry Fiver! I shouldn't have taken you out to get that mint!"

Pipkin stared at him, waiting for a response. Fiver, not knowing how to, or how he could respond stared back. He hoped giving Pipkin a friendly smile would calm him down. Welllll....

"FIVER! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Pipkin paniced hopping around maddly. "DO YOU HAVE LANGITIOUS? OR, OR A FROG IN YOUR THROAT?!? OR-"

"Pipkin, Fiver just.... muddled in the head, a bit. nothing to worry about." Hawkbit said.

"Oh, well. Fiver? Do you want to play with me?" Pipkin asked. Fiver nodded.

"Ok, what will we-" Pipkin ran around Fiver smacking his tail "Tail tag! Your it!" Then dashed into the bushes. Fiver smiled before running in toe. Following Pipkin's sent was easy and he soon tagged him back. The game followed on as Campion and the other rabbits argued about what to do now. Go back or stay. Fiver really didn't care. He had his friend back! They then came to a sunny patch in the bushes. Pipkin fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Its hot- hot today isn't it Fiver.." Pipkin commented. Fiver nodded, it was a hot day. By the looks of the leaves, summer was almost over. Something then shoved Fiver to the ground, as Pipkin yelped in surprise. Fiver was now held down by two rabbits. As hard as he struggled Fiver couldn't escape.

"This is the one who ripped my face! Keep a hold on him!" A voice said from behind. Fiver felt more wight pushed down on him.

"Not again!!" Pipkin screamed.

.........................................................................

"Pipkin!" Campion shouted after hearing the scream. Rushing into the bushes the rabbits separated to sniff the two rabbits out.

"Pipkin! Where are you?!" Bigwig called as he and Campion brushed through the shrubbery. Campion snarled as four strangers looked up. One had Pipkin pinned, while two held Fiver down.

"Campion, Bigwig!" Pipkin cried "Help!" Campion and Bigwig walked forward. Ready to attack.

"Wait!" Toadwort yelled as he pushed past Bigwig and Campion. "Crow! What are you doing?"

Crow stepped forward "Handling trespassers! Or did you think you were still welcome here!? Traitor!" Crow snarled.

"I'd let them go, Crow." Heads turned to where Daisy sat with Thorn and Whisper. "You and I know you couldn't fight a fish out of water."

"More traitors!" A badly scared rabbit hissed, he held Fiver down a little harder.

"Your the traitors!" Thorn yelled.

"Enough!" Bigwig shouted, the Silver-stone rabbits and Watership rabbits all were now standing around them. Look confused. "Now lets start at the beginning and-"

"They ran off with rabbits who upset the warren!" Crow hissed pointing at Toadwort, Thorn and Daisy.

"He ripped my face to shreds!" The scared one shouted. Pointing at Fiver.

"They fed their own rabbits to a badger, so they wouldn't have to do their job." Nahlay said calmly. Then the rabbits all fell silent.

"That-thats not true. Is it?" Bigwig asked.

"They tried to feed Fiver to it." Silisi snorted. "Thats why Fiver attacked that falla."

" I'd like to speak with your chief." Campion frowned. He started to walk closer.

"You can't." Crow spoke.

"Why?" Campion asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Cause theres no one else here. Is there?" Nahlay answered once again.

"How do you know that?" Silisi asked.

"I shouted down one hole and it echoed pretty far." Nahlay said. Crow and the others were silent.

"Maybe you should start off after this group left." Campion said. Crow mumbled.

"Fine.."

______________________________________________________________

As Nahlay and the others escape into the bush, Crow and the other Owsla are working to calm the angered warren.

"We want to see the chief!!"

"Get that frithing fox out here!!"

"My kittens!! What if they fed any of my Kittens to that thing!"

"Maril, Paril! Don't let the Owsla get me!!!"

"Down with Ceader-rah!" The crowd slowly began to chant. Crow ran his paws over his head.

"Whats the chief want us to do!!" Crow whispered loudly to the buck behind him.

"Hold em at bay till they calm down."

"What!!"

"Crow.." A buck hopped forward, his face riddled with cuts, blood oozed out of his face and upper chest. His torn ear dangled.

"Good Frith! Tardrayn! What happened?" Crow asked.

"I was doing what you told me, and the little bugger attacked me! So I toss him off me and he starts saying nonsense! Oh...." Tardrayn moaned "Can I go see a healer?"

"I'd let ya, but Toadwort just ran off with those little trouble makers!" Crow growled.

"What!!" A cry came from the crowd "They left?"

"Ya? So?" Crow asked angrily. The mob quieted to whispers, then they slowly all hopped away. "Finally!" Crow grumbled. "Tell the rah that they've left." He ordered an Owsla rabbit.

"What about me?" Tardrayn asked.

"Sorry mate, I can only suggest that you clean them out." Crow shrugged.

"Crow! Ceader-rah!" Another Owsla rabbit yelled running towards them. "Its the-"

"Not now, I'm tired." Crow gowned.

"But-but sir!" The Owsla member whimpered "Its everyone, everyone but us and the chief sir! They've well........"

"They've what?" Crow asked.

"They've left sir, into the forest.."

"What!" Crow gasped.

______________________________________________________________

Crow snorted in unhappiness. As the story sunk in, Campion glared at them.

"Wheres your chief then?" Campion asked.

"Thats the thing.." Crow mumbled "We were feeding with each other, and Ceader wood-rah comes up to feed with us, when, the badger raced out and killed him. He was to far away to help."

"I think we just found out where Vervain came from.." Bigwig whispered to Campion.

"I think so" He whispered back. They were liing.

"In which direction did they all go?" Silisi asked

"What?" Tardrayn asked.

"Which way do da go?" Keharr asked from the branch where he and Scree were preached.

"Is that a hawk and a gull talk-"

"Answer the question." Silisi growled.

"Um," The shorter rabbit grumbled. "That way."

"Towards the river.." Nahlay mumbled.

"Whats wrong with that? Hickory asked.

"In that direction is Thanlo warren." Silisi spoke.

Campion looked up at Keharr. He had been so busy planing to meet Granit, he had forgotten to ask. "Thats Woundwort's warren. Isn't it."

Keharr only gave a grave nod.


	21. Chapter 21

Granite sat outside Woundworts barrow. All was silent inside after the visitors had entered. Woundwort didn't want to be disturbed, he had announced to the warren, before entering his barrow with the new comers. "Granite....." Some one hissed at him. Granite looked over at his  
side to see Mudfeet looking at him.

"What?!" Granite hissed back.

"Tell General Woundwort that we've caught an whole warren of rabbits, ask him what he wants to do with them." Mudfeet whispered.

"Why me?" Granite snarled whispered, but Mudfeet was gone. "Luck, little, gets a great mate, has mostly buck kits, promoted.." Granite mumbled "But can't even talk to Woundwort...." Turning Granite sucked in his breath. "Here goes..."

Granite thumped his hind foot on the ground, outside Woundwort barrow. Waiting a moment, Granite sighed in relief. "Oh well, nobody home.."

"This better be good Granite..." Woundworts voice echoed out, sending Granite's fur bristling.

"Uh,... well sir."

"I have no time for your stupidity GRANITE, tell me now." Woundwort grumbled. His form was now visible as he walked up the run from his barrow.

"Sir! We have captured a warren sir!" Granite shouted.

"Really." Woundwort's eyes twinkled. Turning he Shouted down the run. "I'll be right back." Then hopped out of the run with Granite and to the main room. Woundwort leaped onto a rock and stared at the vast new rabbits in front of him. "Granite."

"Yes, sir?" Granite asked.

"This is neither Silver-stone, nore Watership down. Isn't it." Woundwort said.

"We'll, yes sir." Granite mumbled.

"That makes me very unhappy, doesn't it Granite."

"Uh...." Granite grumbled, not liking where this was going. "Yes sir."

"So, what is the POINT!!!!" Woundwort snarled "Do you like having your rump beaten?!!"

"Uh... yes...sir?" Granite mumbled. Not knowing how to answer.

"What?!" Woundwort snarled. Granite now knew that out of the answers he could have picked , whatever they are, he pick a bad one. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?!"

"The best kind.... sir?" Granite now wished he'd stayn in bed. Woundwort shoved Granite into a wall. Ready to attack again Woundwort stepped forward.

"Sir! Sir!" Mudfeet yelled, stopping him. "Wait sir!"

Woundwort turned to him expectantly. (Maybe Mudfeet ain't so bad after all.) Granite thought.

"Sir, listen to what we just found out.." Mudfeet smiled. Shoving a doe from the group forward. She shook with fear.

"Well." Woundwort snapped.

"Go on, tell him what you just told her." Mudfeet said, pointing to another doe.

"I-i--i said, I hope that Nahlay, Thorn, and the others found Watership Down.." She whimpered.

"How do you know her!!!" Woundwort roared. The doe took afew steps back.

"She p-past by our warren with a group. Not to long ago.." she stuttered.

"When." Woundwort asked

"Four days ag-go......... sir." She mumbled.

"What good dose this do me?!" Woundwort shouted. "Their sent will be gone!"

"Ah, but sir, a scouting group found trace of them by the hills. They lost it till this morning. They soon discovered a field near by that was riddled with the two warren's scents. Not to mention our escapes. They followed the sent. Well, let say the couldn't catch up. Yet, the sent was headed by the river. Not to far from where we found this group." Mudfeet finished.

"So, theres a warren somewhere out there then.." Woundwort smiled. "Granite and Mudfeet. You will both take a group, along with one rabbit from the new prisoners, look for the warren , find it, and report back." Woundwort looked over the crowd. "Mark and sort this lot. Now remember, scouting group. Do not disappoint me."

......................................................................................................................

Blackberry and Campion rested in the rah's old barrow. After much argument the two warrens finally chose to sleep in the flat warren for the night. With a yawn Campion awoke, the sound of digging was close by. "What in Frith's name?" Campion grumbled, standing up. Blackberry lifted her head drowsily.

"Campion, thats not rabbit digging..." She warned.

"Where's the watch?" Campion asked.

"You forgot to set one, Campion." Blackberry spoke softly. Setting a paw on his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Campion asked, rushing out of the barrow. Toward the unrabbit like digging.

"I didn't want to embarrass you.." Blackberry sighed sadly.

......

Campion listened for the noise. It was getting closer, Campion ran harder, then.....

"Offff!" Toadwort grunted as Campion ran into him.

"Oh, sorry Toadwort." Campion grunted. Picking himself up.

"It's alright Campion." Toadwort said. Getting to his feet as well. "Whats that badger up to?"

"Badger?" Campion gasped.

"Why yes, Bark helped us dig that fox hole up abit. She stopped to eat, her digging sounded a lot like this." Toadwort waited a moment for Campion to respond. "Campion..." Toadwort sounded alittle worried this time. "You don't suppose, its the badger that was fed the sacrifices... do you?"

"I think so..." Campion mumbled. He turned swiftly to Toadwort. "Wake the Owsla, but only the owsla. We may need some help." Not waiting for Toadwort to respond, Campion jogged of.

........................................................................... 200

"What is it Uncle Fiver?" Snowdrop whimpered. Gilla was shivering beside her, Mallow was still asleep with her mother Primrose. The five rabbits had found a large barrow together. The kittens had demanded to sleep with Fiver for the night. Primrose, having no one else to sleep with, had joined them. Fiver, Gilla and Snowdrop had all awakened to the digging sound. It was right on top of them. Fiver was slightly panicked. It most likely was a fox or some other elil trying to dig them out.

Fiver pushed the two behind their mother, close to the far wall. Then turned and sat infront of them, gazing unblinkingly at the roof. The sound got closer, dirt began to shower over them. Small clods of earth pelted the five rabbits, a large one hit Primrose squarely in the face. 'Wha?!"She yelped, looking around. "Fiver whats happening?"

"Elil.." Gilla spoke.

"Oh.." Primrose yawned. "Elil." Primrose lay back down to sleep. Her head shot right back up a moment later "Elil!"

'Yes mother. Do you think it will eat us.." Snowdrop asked fearfully.

"I doubt it." The rabbit looked up as Campion entered the barrow. "The owsla will get rid of it, don't you worry." Campion then looked at Primrose "What are you still doing here? You've got to get out of here."

"Right! Right! Come along children!" Primrose ordered, Gilla and Snowdrop rushed from the barrow as Mallow awoke.

"Whats happening mother?" Mallow asked as she was carried outside. Fiver didn't move.

"Fiver, you've got to leave. Fiver?" Campion asked. Fiver didn't respond. A large black paw suddenly broke the surface of the barrow roof, but before it could move....

"Attack!" The paw quickly retracted from the ground. Fiver moved toward the hole it had left, then began to climb into it.

"Fiver! Embler Frith!" Campion swore behind him as Fiver pulled himself into the new run to the surface.

...............................................

Bigwig snarled angrily as he ripped into the badger with full force. "Wheres Bark!" He yelled.

"She's made a den alittle ways off from the warren. She didn't want to scare those four rabbits." Flax shouted, Dandelion was then thrown into him, pushing them afew inches away.

"Darn it!! Hickory, get Bark !" Bigwig yowled, suddenly Bigwig was whipped off the badger's back. He smashed roughly to the ground. "GAH!"

"Bigwig! She's advancing toward the bushes!" Hawkbit yelped. Bigwig turned to see that Hawkbit was right. If she got into the bush, she'd have an upper hand, because of the fact that they couldn't cling to her. The Badger ran toward the bushes, looked back, then froze. She was staring towards Bigwig's direction. She broke into a run toward him, Bigwig got ready to attack. She blew right by him. There was an odd sound, like a grunt that came out in gasps. Bigwig turned.

Fiver lay bolled over on the ground the "o-o-o" was coming from him as the badger looked down at him in rage. "You! You come with rabbits that ruin Root's LIFE" Root yowled, she smacked Fiver. Pushing him up in the air and letting him plummet. Fiver hit the ground with a sick thud.

"Fiver!! Everyone attack!" Bigwig yelled.

Root took no notice, she stood over Fiver once more. "I Kill you, I kill you slow!" She hissed. Root ran forward, then surprised the Owsla by swinging on them without looking, she bashed them into the grass and returned to in stead of seeing Fiver, she was face to face with a very angry Bark.

"You!!!" She hissed angrily and shoved Root to the dirt. "You attack Fiver! Now you-" Bark stopped mid sentence. "Root!?! Dat-Dat really you?"

Root stared back "Who wanna know?!" She snarled.

"I-it me! Bark!" Bark insisted. Root stared at her a moment more.

"Bark?" Root gasped "It you! Oh I miss Bark!" Root jumped up, pulling her into a hug.

Bigwig and Hawkbit were helping Fiver get to his feet when Campion arrived. He quickly spotted the two hugging badgers. "What in Friths going about here?" He asked.

"Beats me.." Hawkbit shrugged.

"Lets see if we can get some answers from those two then." Bigwig suggested.


	22. Chapter 22

Bark and Root sat side by side, chuckling and talking to each other. "Eh-hem.." Bigwig snorted. The two badgers looked up. "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but who is that?" Bigwig pointed at Root. Root smirked.

"She Root." Bark explained "She Bark's old sister from Badger clan. She leave with mate before rest of clan move to shadow land.."

"Badger clan gone?!" Root gasped.

"Ya." Bark nodded, then looked at Root "But where mate?"

Now Root looked sad. "We come here to live." Root started "We live happy. We live good, till."

"Till what?" Campion asked.

"Till man." Root snarled "He plant shiny fangs in ground! When Root's mate walk over one, he get trapped. I try to help, but he too stuck. We do everything but he stay trapped. Then man come back... They get him."

"I'm sorry, shiny fangs?" Hawkbit asked.

"Dems shiny grey mouth a fangs buried in ground. When you step on em, they jump up , they bite, and they hang on. They no let go, they real sharps to."

"Ouch.." Hickory muttered.

"I no know how ta hunt well. So me make deal with rabbit king. He give me bunnies, I give them protect. But them bad bunnies.." Root pointed her muzzle at Fiver. "They come and upset everything! Me just gonna eat him when they attack Root. Them brake promise, them hurt Root, but thems tell Root protect deal in first place! Root lose eye! Root grow hungry, Root see bad king rabbit, so root kill em and eat em! Root starve again, them alot a rabbits come back! Root think no boies notice if Root take one bunny-"

"Well you thought wrong!" Bigwig snarled.

"Bigwig, this is not her fault. The rabbits here sent her mixed messages, she lost her mate." Primrose sighed "I know how that feels.. just let it go."

"She's right Bigwig." Campion stated. "Root, the rabbits didn't know that they were... well feeding you. Thats why they were upset. Also one rabbit dose mean alot, its like a badger life is to you."

Root nodded, understandingly. "Bark want Root to stay!" Bark shouted suddenly.

"WHAT!" Came a voice down the entrance to the warren.

"Quiet Crow, you have no say anymore." Campion growled.

"How Root gonna live if me no eat!?" Root protested.

"Bark show you tastie barries! Dem better then rabbit, they no mind to!" Bark said. Root looked at Bark to the rabbits and back.

"Ok..." Root mumbled. Bark smiled as she hugged Root tightly.

"Oh thank ROOT!" Bark whooped.

"Ya, ya.." Root mumbled.

"No more eat bunnies?" Crow called.

"Ya, no more.." Root grumbled.

Crows head popped out of the hole. "Good."

"What a Veirvain." Hawkbit hissed into Bigwig's ear.

.......................

The next morning everyone awoke sleepily, they wandered from their barrows and stretch their drowsy limbs. This sadly was not the case of Hawkbit, Dandilion, and Strawberry. Who were all running laps with the silver-stone owsla. All of whom had awoken early to do so, even after last nights badger mishap. Nahlay and Silisi walked outside and took notice of the owlsa.

"What are they doing?" Silisi yawned "Thats not a drill is it? I mean thats just pathetic.."

"I can hear them all wheezing over here." Nahlay added.

"They won't let us run too!" Came a whine. Silisi looked over to see Nightengale and Thunder-Cloud.

"Ya, the said were to small to join the owlsa.." Thunder-Cloud snorted.

"Why not try their.... what was it? Joiner Owsla?" Silisi asked

"We can't seem to find their leader. He's a first year named..." Thunder-cloud paused.

"Pipkin." Nightengale added.

"Ya, we looked." Thunder-cloud spoke.

"Did you ask some one?" Silisi wondered, Thunder-cloud and Nightengale shook their heads. "Well try that." The two raced off.

"Silisi.. while were here maybe we should make ourselves useful.." Nahlay spoke.

"How." Silisi questioned.

"By joining their Owlsa.." Nahlay stated. Silisi was silent. "Well? If your nodding I can't see you."

"I guess, but would they let us?" Silisi sighed.

"I... don't know. It couldn't hurt to ask." Nahlay finished and started up toward the owlsa captains, Bigwig, Hickory, and Flax, leaving Silisi to follow.

Campion just happen to be with them. "Morning." Silisi called.

"Hello." Bigwig said wearily.

"What brings you here?" Asked Hickory abit more cheerfully.

"We want to make ourselves useful." Nahlay explained.

"Let me guess. You want to join the Owsla." Flax mumbled.

"Yes we do."Silisi nodded

"So.. you both want to join the owsla?" Campion stated.

"Yes." Silisi said. Bigwig and Flax both burst out in laughter. Nahlay grew flustered while Silisi stared at them, obviously insulted.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with us?!" Nahlay shouted.

"Well, Your a bit skinny lad, and well I think Nahlay, you can... not see our problem." Flax explained.

"I was built this way!" Silisi argued "I was made for sneak attacks and speed!"

"I fight just fine without your sight, thank you. I do fine with my own!" Nahlay snorted "Just ask Bigwig!" Bigwig straightened up.

"I wasn't ready then, but you wanna go know." He hissed angrily. Nahlay jumped down into a fighters stance.

"Whats going on!!" Silver-weed called as he and Fiver ran up the hill. "We heard shouting."

"These two want to join the owlsa, but we have limits for the types of rabbits we allow in!" Bigwig said.

"And what high limits they are.." Nahlay scoffed. Looking over everyone saw that the owlsa had taken the chance to run off. Only a few remained.

"Give me one reason why we should." Bigwig huffed.

"Why not?" Silver-weed asked simply "Despite their looks (no offence..) they are infact fast, strong and smart enough to join any Owsla. Right Fiver."

Fiver nodded "Y-y-y-y--y-yy-" Fiver looked slightly frustrated. "y--y--y-y--y-y-y-yyy-y-y-y"

"Don't hurt yourself lad." Campion spoke. Fiver sighed sadly.

"I recall back to when we discovered this warrens horrible secret.....

...................................

"Hey guys! Wake up. Somethings going on."

Silver-weed awoke to Silisi's voice. He looked up and saw Fiver being carried from the barrow. "Whats wrong?" Nahlay yawned.

"Some of the guards just made off with Fiver." Silisi growled.

"What!" Everyone gasped. Nahly hopped up to the guards angrily.

"Whats going on here!" She spat in his face. The gaurd looked terrified, he was most likely only two years of age.

"C-Ceader-rah wants Fiver to serve the warren.." He stuttered.

"He looked petrified when he left." Silisi spoke.

"Dose Fiver know something we don't?" Nightengale asked.

"He was trying to tell me something this afternoon." Silver-weed said sadly.

"Really?" Whisper muttered.

"Ya, he was stuttering and I tried to guess what he was saying, I sort of went to fast, I guessed the word but.. but the guards stopped me." Silver-weed sighed, suddenly two and two came together. "They were stopping me on purpose!"

"Did you get anything else?" Nahlay asked.

"Yes, he managed to get bad out, stuttered of course." Silver-weed muttered.

"Think Silver-weed, did any of the things you say start with a bad?" Nahlay asked.

"No just.." Silver-weed suddenly looked frightened "Badger.." Nahlay Swung on the younger gaurd.

"What do you know about a badger!" She demanded. The other gaurd was about to attack when Silisi tackled him to the ground.

"N-n-nothing!" The two year old whimpered. Nahlay shoved him into the wall.

"Tell me!" She hissed, not believing him.

"Ok! Ok!" The gaurd sobbed, Silver-weed knew this must be his first mission. "Wefeedrabbittothebadgersowe'llgetpertection! fiverfoundoutsoceader-rahhadtogetridofhim!sowerefeedinghimtothebadgertonight!!!!!!!"

Nahlay blinked. "All I heard was Fiver, feed and Badger." Whisper whispered.

"A good enough reason" Nahlay snarled. A sudden, blood curtiling scream was heard down the run.

"Oh-no! Fiver!" Silver-weed gasped.

"Come on!"Nahlay ordered as they burst into the run, all stepping on the other gaurd as they went. They all ran forward till Toadwort stopped them.

"What goining on!" He shout, accidentally blocking a thin run.

"Your warren is going to kill Fiver!" Silisi snarled.

"But why-" Toadwort was cut off by a voice down the run.

"For the warren on the hill, the battle is over!

The Rabbits now hide under cover!

Fear grip their hearts!

Yet this is only the start!

Zorn, zorn, zorn!"

"Fiver!" Silisi gasped.

"Outta the way!" Nahlay hissed as she knocked the surprised Toadwort over and rushed onward with everyone. They arrived at the large entrance room. A bloody buck had just thrown Fiver out the entrance.

"Stop!" Silisi hissed. The bloody gaurd backed away in sight pain. The other jumped forward. Silisi and Nahlay took over. Silver-weed could feel a sleepy Bluetail at his side. Then Silisi flung his self out the entrance.

Silisi and Nahlay took Root head on, they did get some help around the end though." Silver-weed finished.

"Very impressive.." Bigwig praised.

"Thank you." Nahlay nodded.

"I suppose having them couldn't hurt." Flax agreed.

"Alright then it settled. they can join." Hickory smiled.

"Great!" Silisi chuckled.

Bigwig pulled Silver-weed to the side. "Silver-weed, if Fiver was stutteren the entire time, why did he speak normally for the vision?"

"Its complicated."


	23. Chapter 23

General Woundwort lay in his barrow, listen to the silence as he thought. A sudden stomping from outside his barrow interrupted him. "What is it?" He growled as he stood and lumbered to the entrance.

"Sir, Theres been a report.... Mudflat found Campion on a flat warren.. Fiver was with him.." The buck reported "Mudfeet saw them all planning."

"Finally, we found them. Prepare an attack immediately! We can't give those rabbits any chances!" Woundwort ordered.

"Yes sir." The buck said and ran off.

"This time Campion, you won't be so lucky." Woundwort snarled to himself. "This time.." Suddenly Clawfur came wandering down the halls.

"Sir." Clawfur said as he came close.

"Clawfur I have a special mission for you." Woudwort spoke.

"What sort of mission sir?" Clawfur asked.

"I want you to kill some one for me."

.............................................................

Fiver lay on the outskirts of the warren. Blueberry and Meadow were with him. Blackberry was exhausted, she had watched the two all night while Campion had worked. She had brought them out for today and had fallen asleep. Seeing this Fiver watched the two kittens as she dozed. Meadow was always sniffing at every flower and bug. She was an explorer, just like Mallow. While Blueberry loved bugging adults, definitely like Snowdrop. Fiver yawned as he watched the kittens fight playfully. Two shadows suddenly streaked across the ground. Fiver stood up and looked to the sky. Two hawks sailed over the sky. Fiver could tell that neither of them were Scree. The grayish one started to climb in the air.

"H-hello Fiver." Roo called suddenly from here he came up from behind. "What are you looking at?" Before Fiver could begin the was a large gust of air, then Roo was no longer in front of him. Looking up Fiver saw the grey hawk carried him away. Now the white one started to climb. Fiver turned and shoved the sleeping Blackberry into the warren entrance next to her.

'Wha-!" She yelped. Both kittens stared as Fiver ran at them and picked them both up in his jaw. There were no entrances near by, and Blackberry was stuck in the closest. There was only one escape, into the bushes. Fiver bolted forward. He could hear the hawk coming closer as it began to dive at them. He ran harder, Blueberry dangled dumbstruck, while Meadow began to whimper. Fiver could hear the hawk as it outstretched it's legs to snatch him. Fiver was still a little ways away from the bush.(If I don't make it, I can still drop the kittens..) Fiver thought. For a moment he could feel the claws near his back...

"Go avay stinky bird!" Keharr screamed as he rammed the hawk in the side. The hawk disoriented slightly as Fiver crashed into the bushes. He sadly did not think the bushes could be hiding a rock and Fiver ram, head first, into it. The impact caused him to drop Meadow and Blueberry. The rolled forward ruffly. Yet Fiver couldn't hear them.

Fiver awoke to rushing water, something chanted in the air.

Evil's bain is growing in power.

The great battle reaches it's nearing hour.

All is not lost!

But what is the cost!

Is the future in peace?

Or pieces?

Suddenly war screams were heard over the bushes as large black shadow showed the gut renching battle.

"Their attacking form the north!"

"Frith help us..."

"Somebody help!"

"Nooo!"

"FIVER!!"

Fiver's ears shot up for once in weeks. He knew that voice! It was the one from the down dream! And the lone rabbit lost in the fog!

"Fiver!"

That one was different from the first..

"Fiver wake up!"

Fiver felt pain sear from his head. He reopened his eyes to find Campion, Blackberry, Bigwig, Primrose, and Keharr standing over him. He had been pulled from the bush and was on his back. He winced at the pain as he sat up, but there was no blood.

"Fiver, are you ok?" Primrose asked.

"yy-ye-ye-e-e-es." Fiver stuttered.

"Good.." Blackberry breathed "I don't know how to thank you Fiver! Without you I would have been hawk bait, and my kittens.... I don't even want to think about it!" Blackberry shivered.

"Yes, thank you Fiver." Campion agreed.

"Maril, Paril, why he talk funny?" Meadow asked.

"Because he was caught by Woundwort and he hurt Fiver baby." Blackberry explained lightly.

"Why?' Blueberry asked.

"Cause Fiver helped beat Woundwort the first time." Campion stated.

"It cool, rhyming stuffs!" Blueberry said.

"Rhyming?" Primroses asked confused.

"Ya, it cool!" Meadow agreed."He say Evils bain getten power!'

"Da battle reach close hour!" Blueberry finished before running off with his sister. "Thank you funny voice!"

"Oh, Fiver please excuse them.." Blackberry whispered. Patting Fiver on the back.

"I wish some one could tell us that vision.." Bigwig snorted.

"I can!" Came a voice. Everyone saw a vole come out from the bushes.

"Halo I prezoom?" Campion asked.

"Ya, Im Halo." The Vole nodded.

"What did he say?" Primrose asked.

"He said

'Evil's bain is growing in power.

The great battle reaches it's nearing hour.

All is not lost!

But what is the cost!

Is the future in peace?

Or pieces?'"

"Thank you Halo." Campion nodded.

"Ah, no problem." Halo shrugged before scuttling off.

"So Woundwort is coming.." Bigwig growled.

"I go look out for effria-a-fins patrol." Keharr squawked and flew off.

"Good idea keharr." Campion agreed.

"Shall I rally the troops?" Bigwig asked.

"Please and thank you." Campion respond. He turned to Blackberry "Get the others under ground.. I need to go." Then they hopped off.

"I'd better get our kittens all rounded up.."Primrose sighed. As she hopped away she began mumbling.

"Why didn't he have a vision when Hazel needed it..."

Fiver hung his head sadly. He felt Blackberry's paw start rubbing his back. Fiver looked at her but saw that she was glaring at Primroses angrily.

She had heard it to.

..........................................

"We have found the enime!" Woundwort growled over the roar of his excited army. "Tomorrow we strike!"

The war-mongers began to chant.

"Zorn! Zorn! Zorn!"


	24. Chapter 24

"What a lovely morning!" Silver-weed yawned as he stretched his back legs. Fiver crawled out slightly fearfully. He crouched low and shook. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Silverware, Fiver!" Flax called as he hopped over. "You can't come above, were expecting Woundwort's army any day now. We'd appreciates it if you just wait below for awhile."

"Oh no, that's alright.. Tell Campion that Fiver's jumpier then usual." Sliverweed said as hopped underground. Fiver looking nervous followed him. Silverweed lead Fiver through the maze of runs and burrows. Silverweed could tell Fiver knew more but how to find out...

"Gah!" A rabbit grunted as Silverweed ran into him. Fiver stopped just in front of the jumbled crash.

"Oh my, Campion I must apologize. I was off for a moment-"

"Did you have a vision?"

"No, my powers do not work like that.." Silver-weed explained.

"Im sorry Silverweed, it just everyone's nervous and I hoping for anything to help us out here.." Campion sighed.

"I believe Fiver may now something, but he can't exactly tell us.." Silverweed spoke, catching Campion's attention.

"There must be a way.." Campion grumbled.

"Can't Silverweed look into someone's heart?" Marigold asked as she entered the large run they occupied.

"Yes." Silverweed nodded.

"So look into Fiver's. Maybe it may tell you." Marigold continued.

"Brilliant Marigold!" Campion smiled. "Could it work?"

"I think so.." Silverweed nodded "It happened once before.."

"What was that?" Campion asked.

"Oh nothing.." Silverweed shrugged."Well just need more room is all."

"Try this barrow. Its good and empty." Marigold said, pointing to a large near by barrow.

"Ok,just give me the details.. I have to see how Bigwig's training is going." Campion spoke and dashed down the run.

"Everyone's busy." Marigold grumbled. "I have to build barriers. Bigwig's training owsla. Poor Campion can't even spend time with his own son."

"I know. I don't want to hold you up Marigold.." Silverweed said"But could you check the food supply? It sorta low.."

"Of course. Don't want warriors fighting on an empty stomach do we." Marigold the ran off. Sliverweed spotted Fiver sitting beside him.

"Well lets get this over with." Silverweed said standing up and leading Fiver into the barrow. Fiver jumped in and stood up infront of Silverweed. "It won't hurt, just focus on the vision." Fiver nodded and closed hi eyes. Silverweed reached out with his paw and put it lightly on Fiver chest. When Silver opened his eyes he was in a field. Fiver sat beside him, a worried look on his face. "I don't think this is the place..."

"I wonder what I did wrong?" Fiver wondered aloud.

"F-fiver! You can talk!" Silverweed gasped.

"Here I can I suppose.." Fiver shrugged. "But that's not important, in my vision. Not this one... A voice said that some one was attacking from the north."

"Well were not doing any attacking.." Silverweed grunted. "Was there anything else?"

"Well, I've been having strange dreams." Fiver explained. " All about a shodowish figure, I've seen him in a vision of watership down empty and walking alone in a fog.. I heard his voice as well. In the vision I told you. I think I know him..."

"Where are we anyway Fiver?" Silverweed asked changing subject. Fiver looked around.

"...."

"Fiver?"

"..It...can't...It Can't." Fiver whispered.

"Can't be what?" Silverweed asked. Looking out at the field he saw a red line dawned on the horizon and start to get closer.

"The field...." Fiver whimpered. "Its-Its covered in...."

Silverweed squinted at the approaching red.

"Blood.." Fiver gasped.

Darkness was suddenly apparent, Silverweed couldn't see. He could hear someone beside him. "Fiver?"

"Im here.." Fiver choked at the far from forgotten vision.

"Its ok...... What was that though?"

"That was my visi- no nightmare from sandleford..." Fiver gulped.

"What happened?" This was not Silverweed's or Fiver's voice. It was a does, Suddenly a white doe hopped in front of them. The surroundings suddenly sunk in. It was a warren, Fiver's eyes suddenly bugged out as he saw the warren inners.

"Mans outside filling in the runs!" A large grey buck stated.

"Theres more of them!"

"What are they doing?"

"Maybe Fiver was right.." A small blonde doe said.

"Tan!" Fiver gasped "Its Tan! She-she use to pick on me back at Sandleford!"

Silverweed Blinked at the sight before him. Rabbits were almost panicking in an orderly fashion. "A very orderly place you have here.."

"Had.." Fiver said. His eyes filled with fear suddenly. "I-i don't want to be here.. I-i want to leave!"

"Fiver , you know we can't control this power." Silverweed shrugged.

"But! But the.. I-i-i-.." FIver whimpered. "Holly told me about this." He said the softly. He went in to a sudden trance.

"There was a strange sound! Hissing!" He shouted. A Hissing sound began. "The air turned bad!"

Suddenly the rabbits around them began to choke and gag with a panicked looked in their eyes. Silverweed shivered in slight fear.

"Runs blocked with dead bodies!" Fiver predicted as the rabbits began to drop like flys. Some screaming in fear.

"Fiver.." Silverweed whispered.

"Couldn't get out! Everything turned mad!" Fiver shouted. "Warren ,earth, roots, grass all pushed into the air!"

Suddenly the ground started to shake. They looked up to see a fog of gas streaming to ward them, in the shape of the rabbit, the color of the inle sky..

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Wake up! Please!"

Silverweed opened his eyes. He saw Mariglod's tearful face over him. Bigwig was snarling near by.

"What did you two do to each other!" He snapped. Silverweed looked down to find his body splattered in blood. His claws were fully extended. Blood dripped from his mouth and paws. The wears small cuts and bite marks all over him. Fiver was in the same shape, but covered in much larger wounds. Silverweed saw dandelion pining an equally stunned Fiver to the ground.

"I-i Don't know..." Silverweed said. "Nothing I wouldn't do while mentally awake.."

"Well you weren't mentally wake then." Bigwig growled. "Tell them Marigold."

Marigold took a shuttered breath. "I was (sniff) coming back to thank you about reminding me to check the food storage when (sniff) I saw you in mid vision.. I was just thinking I'd come back later when you ripped into Fiver's shoulder! I ran up top and found Bigwig, Hawkbit and Dandelion near by. They ran down here, while Hawkbit went to tell Campion. When we got here Fiver was just about to-..to-"

"Kill you."Bigwig finished. The words hung in the air a moment.

"We got here as fast as we could!"Campion said as he, Blackberry and Hawkbit burst in. They stared at the bloody rabbits.

"Aww, I missed it!' Hawkbit whined.

"Hawkbit!"Bigwig warned.

"Come on! I mean seer vs seer! Its a once in a lifetime! I mean, we could made a fortune in food betting to other animals to see it!" Hawkbit snickered.

"Hawkbit!" Bigwig lunged at him and pushed him slightly. Before Silverweed could get up Marigold pinned him. He looked at her slightly hurt with the mistrust but didn't resist. "This is serious!"

"How serious could it be?I mean its not like they had each other in death grips right." Hawkbit snorted. Bigwig looked at the floor. "Right?"

"If we were a few seconds late... we may have lost Silverweed." Bigwig mumbled.

"What!" Blackberry gasped "Fiver how could you! He's your friend! To think I trusted you around my kittens!" Fiver looked at her deeply hurt.

"Don't blame him!" Sliverweed shouted, surprising everyone. "I have no idea what just happened but it was not Fiver's fault! He was in the same trance I was! Besides Marigold said I was the one who attack first! I was the one who started it!"

"Yes... he did." Marigold agreed.

"We got very panicked in our vision, we must have attack each other instinctively without our minds to control ourselves." Silverweed explained. It didn't seem fair that Fiver had the blame for something they both could not control.

"But- the death hold.."

"Bigwig and Campion know a lot more death holds then Fiver and I combined, and you still let them around your kittens." Silverweed augured.

Blackberry sat quietly. "At any rate.." Campion spoke. "The safest thing to do is separate you both, just for a while."

"I suppose." Silverweed nodded. Fiver just stared at Blackberry with the saddest look any rabbit could muster.

(An innocent victim given a death penalty sitting in a fugus eaten cell, in a leaky boat, right in a hurricane couldn't do better.)

She noticed him and continued to stare at her feet.

"That's that then." Campion said. "Blackberry, get ToadWort and and tend to them in their septet rooms."

"Yes Campion.."Blackberry nodded as she left.

"Bigwig, Dandelion, and Hawkbit. You all will guard them. Marigold please try to relax and I'll set someone up on the food store problem." Campion nodded as he left.

"What were you dreaming about that caused all this?" Dandelion asked.

"The end of sandleford .Your old home.." Silverweed stated. .

"Sandleford!" Bigwig gasped.

"It was horrid! The hissing, the screaming, the rumbling." Silverweed whimpered.

"Just relax, its all over."

"No, Fiver wasn't focusing on that at all. Frith gave us that vision for some reason.. If we only knew why."

....

Silverweed sprawled out in a comfortable way, he was only a few barrows away from Fiver, but he didn't seem to mind. His thought stayed on the vision.. why had they had it? Why had they attacked each other. Suddenly Hawkbit and Dandelion looked inside. "Oie, Blackberry and Toadwort are here." Hawkbit stated as the two healers entered the room.

"Alittle worse then I expected." Toadwort tusked. "I think we'd better disinfect the wounds." He paused a moment, then looked at Blackberry. "Blackberry?"

"Hm? Oh yes." Blackberry nodded, not paying attention.

"I'll get it then." Toadwort smiled.

"But-" Blackberry started, but he was gone. She stared nervously at Silverweed. Silverweed stared back, then began to lick at a wound on his hind leg. Silence ensued.

"Hows the kittens?" Silverweed asked randomly.

"Uh, fine..." Blackberry mumbled. "Look Silverweed, I just want to-"

"Apologize? Not really me who should hear it but go on. Lets see how it is now." Silverweed growled.

"I don't know why I said that exactly. I trust Fiver, more then myself... its just..."

"Instincts can get to animals. I know they do." Silverweed said with a hint of under standing.

"Ya, dosen't really make up for my stupid mouth though, dose it." Blackberry sighed sadly "Did you see the look on his face...." Her ears began to droop.

"......" Silverweed stared at her, his own ears slightly withered. "Im sure he'll forgive you.. He's not the type to hold a grudge."

"Yah well.."

"Got it!" Toadwort sang as he entered.

"Oh, good. This may sting Silverweed.." Blackberry said as she picked up the herbs. "These are amazing Toadwort. Where do you get them?"

"These? They're just over the north hills. They grow very thick and-"

"Wait!" Silverweed hopped up (ignoring the flaring pain from his cut body) "Ive got to tell Campion!"

"Tell him what?" Blackberry asked.

"I did speak with Fiver in his mind." Silverweed saw the look on their faces. " Yes, he can talk in his mind. He said that in his vision he heard someone say they were being attacked from the north.."

"You stay here, I'll tell Campion." Blackberry ordered as she slipped from the borrow.

"Was there any thing else?" Toadwort asked, chewing the herbs.

"He said he's been dreaming about a shadowlike rabbit. He believe that he knows him......."

"From where?" Toadwort asked.

"He didn't say, so I suppose he doesn't know.."

"But-"

"Were under attack!" A voice screamed from above.

"Their attacking form the north!"

"Oh no.." Silverweed gasped.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry its late, I haven't worked on this for awhile.. But I promise to finish it!!!

So **_REVIEW_**.... pretty please with a cherry on top?


	25. Chapter 25

Campion snarled at the large grey buck across him. The buck hissed back in response. "Come and get it!" Campion spat. The giant buck leaped forward. Campion snatched him in mid-jump and shoved him to the ground. Campion's teeth sunk into the soft flesh of the neck. "The enime rabbit drug his back feet on Campion's under belly. Campion pulled on the neck tissue in his mouth causing a sickly tearing noise. Dropping the dead rabbit Campion ran over him and joined Hawkbit.

"They're coming out of no where!" Hawkbit panted, his ribs showing a long bleeding cut. "I sware they're coming from the shadows!"

"You ok?" Campion asked.

"I'll be fine." Hawkbit said "I guess Bigwig's training did some good.." Before Campion could speak he was ambushed by two bucks. Growling he took a buck in his claws. The other ripped into his hind leg. Suddenly he was gone. Campion looked over sightly to see Strawberry dragging the other off him. Campion turned back to his fight and snagged the rabbit by his ear and ripped it. Snarling the rabbit bit into his shoulder. Campion scratched at the buck's sides. The rabbit squealed and pushed Campion off him. Campion leaped up to see the buck escape into the bushes. Looking around Campion saw Hawkbit had disappeared, most likely jumped as well. Strawberry was already fighting another rabbit. Campion spotted Bigwig kill another buck, but Bigwig was failing to notice the small army of five rabbits sneaking up on him.

"Bigwig! Look out!" Campion called and raced down towards him. Bigwig looked in Campion's direction then noticed the enime rabbits, snarling Bigwig dodged the attack and grabbed two rabbits with his paws. One latched onto his back. Campion's path was blocked by two rabbits. One ran straight past him while the other smashed into him. Campion struggled under the other rabbit's paws. He looked over and saw Holly dealing with the one that had gotten past him. Campion was pulled from his thoughts by the buck pinning him garbing his through. Luckily he used it as an anchoring point as he cut his back legs into Campions stomach. Campion flinched as the cut slashed down joining the ones he had. Then that rabbit was pulled off him. Bark grunted and she Bit down harder, breaking the rabbits neck. Campion pulled himself up. "Thanks Bark."

"No problem. Bark go help others!" Bark snorted and ran off pushing enime rabbit down as she went. Campion looked over to see Bigwig and Blackavar back to back. Surrounded by rabbits. Campion raced off, not knowing that some one had slipped into the only entrance to the warren left unsealed.

* * *

The battle was raging above very loudly. The kittens huddled together with fear in a deep barrow, guarded by their mothers. All except..

"Blueberry! Meadow!" Blackberry called through the maze of runs. She looked franticly for her kittens. Momentarily forgetting about Fiver. "Children!" Blackberry called franticly, now close to tears.

"Maril!" Blueberry shouted just around the corner. Blackberry bounded over and knocked into a large buck.

"Pardon me, I was just looking for-" She looked at the rabbit. He was a stranger to her.

"You Blackberry?" He huffed.

"Why yes I'm-" She was silenced when the buck cuffed her into a narrow barrow.

"Mother!" Meadow cried as she and Blueberry ran over to her.

"What- whats going on here?!" Blackberry demanded. She noticed that the large buck had them cornered.

"Maril! He no let us go!!" Blueberry shouted pointing at the large buck.

"See here, you-you.."

"Brute." The buck offered almost bored.

"Yes! Let us go! We need to get to the safety barrow!" Blackberry snarled. "Campion will not be happy!"

"Oh! No! We don't want Campion to throw a fit now do we!" The buck said dully and unenthusiastically.

"What?!" Blackberry gasped.

"Listen, Woundwort wants me to kill you. All three of you. So lets get this over with so I can go back up top to have some fun." He hissed.

"Noo!!" Meadow sobbed very loudly. Down the run some one's ears perked. Clawfur moved closer menacingly.

"Frith help us.." Blackberry whispered. Clawfur suddenly winced.

"OW!" He snarled and turned to face the offender. Only to have his face ripped into. Screaming, Clawfur moved enough to have his hostages escape. Who took full advantage.

"Run kittens!" Blackberry ordered. She was almost down the run herself when she froze. "Keep going! I'll be there soon!" She shouted and did a quick three sixty. She arrived back just in time. "Get your claws off him Clawfur!"

Clawfur looked up with a limp Fiver under his paws. "So, you came back? Makes my job easier..." He smiled, kicking Fiver behind him into the barrow. "I'll probly be praised for bring that runt back!" He charged forward and Blackberry ran off. Yet he wasn't far behind. She ran faster then she expected and she expertly kicked up as much dirt as she could. She snickered at the look on his face. Though he had not slown. She made a quick turn and slammed into a wall of dirt. She got up but she was already cornered. "Now-now I-i got-cha!" Clawfur wheezed.

"Wrong!" Came Clover's voice. Clawfur and Blackberry looked over to see her standing behind them. "We've got you!"

Clawfur looked confused before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Oh now I'm scared, I am!" Then Marigold, Primrose, and Spartina all stepped out from behind Clover's round form. Clawfur's smile did a flip.

"Now who's smiling?" Marigold chuckled.

"Get em, does!" Spartina shouted. Clawfur quickly found himself at the mercy of outraged females. They were on him in a second. Spartina and Clover each took an ear while Marigold and Primrose headbutted him in the back. Clawfur jumped into a standing position, but before he could attack ,Blackberry rammed her foot in a very painful spot.

"Ohh!" Clawfur squeaked and fell over.

"Thats one way to put bucks in their place!" Primrose smiled, giving him a cuff.

"I'll say-" Spartina paused to give him a bit to the ear. "You ok Blackberry?"

"Fine." Blackberry chuckled, shoving Clawfur's head into the ground.

"So Clover, how are you and Hawkbit?" Marigold asked as she kicked the buck's rib cage.

"Well Hawkbit and I cut off before mating season. Right after the battle actually. I thought I could do better, and I did!" Clover smiled cutting Clawfur's back.

"Who is it you charmer!" Marigold asked stomping on Clawfur's toes.

"Its Holly." Clover spoke, she slapped Clawfur's face which had come up for air.

"No kittens yet?" Spartina questioned slashing Clawfur's tail.

"Not yet, I want to know if he's the one.." Clover answered Pushing Clawfur on his side.

"You love him, don't you?" Primrose bit Clawfur's belly.

"Very much- but"

"Why wait?" Clawfur asked becoming interested. Suddenly Blackberry resmushed his face in the earth.

"He dose have a point." Blackberry said.

"Well... I don't .. you know what actually. I don't need to! I love him, he loves me! Know what! I'll ask him tomorrow!" Clover said.

"Good for, you!"

"That a doe!"

"Congratulations!"

"Woo-ai!" Came Clawfur's muffled voice.

* * *

"This is going bloody well!" Bigwig spat. He and Campion were left alone for the moment. Blood spewed from Bigwig's belly and the cuts on his back were no better. His mouth ached for all the biting he had done. While his bitten ear stung non-stop. Campion was in no better shape.

"What did you expect?" Campion asked, he ran forward pushing a buck to the ground. Bigwig grabbed the closest one and tore into his face. Howling the rabbit feebly fought back before Bigwig finished him off.

"They're weaker then before.." Bigwig commented.

"I'll say" Campion said trotting back. "I wonder what.."

"Scree!" Screech called as he flew into the bush near them, three enime rabbits fled out as Screech carried the fourth into the sky to drop him. Bigiwg snarled a tackled one of the escapes. Squealing the rabbit fought back, but Bigwig ripped him apart anyway. Looking up, Bigiwg saw Primrose darting across the battle field.

"Primrose, what are ya doing?!" Bigiwg growened. She came up to him.

"I've got to see Campion! Its important!" She said. Looking around, Bigiwg saw Campion fighting two new rabbits.

"Ya.. Follow me." Bigwig ordered. He then ran forward and plowed into the two. Biting the ones ear, he screamed and escaped into the bush. Turning to the other, Biwig's claws cut into the belly of his enime. Yowling the rabbit quickly died. Bigwig's head shot up to see Primrose and Campion talking quietly. "Whats wrong?" He called coming over.

"Some one slipped past defenses. They almost got Blackberry and our kittens, but the others sorted him out." Campion explained "We have to make sure no one trys that again!"

"Right-o" Bigiwg nodded "I'll set some one on that.. after this." Bigwig turned and tackled the two rabbits behind him. Snarling he cuffed them around. Both were small and very weak. They were soon sent scrambling. Someone bit his rear. Snarling Bigwig faced his opponent. "Dandelion?!"

"Bigwig? Oh sorry, can't tell were any thing, or any one is." Dandelion sighed. He had a large cut on his forehead. Blood dribbled down his muzzle blocking his vision.

"Good Frith, you can't stay out here like this! Get back in the warren. No coming out till that stops bleeding!" Bigwig ordered, shoving him toward the warren entrance. "Primrose wil..Primrose?.....Primrose!?" He had lost Primrose in the fray, snarling Bigwig looked hastily around. "I'll get you to the warren first." Bigwig mumbled leading Dandelion to the warren.

* * *

Mean while, just west of Bigwig.

Primrose shivered as Two enime soldiers all stalked up at her. They didn't seem concerned that she was defenceless. "S-stay way from me!" She demanded. They kept coming, ignoring her orders and pleas. She whimpered as one bared his teeth. The other flexed his claws. "Help! Some one!" Primrose pleaded. It seemed no one could hear her.

"All alone?" Asked one in a slightly insane voice. "All alone is the pretty, pretty doe? Pretty doe no should be lone.." He smiled and tilted his head slightly."N-no should be lone!"

"Get away!" She said.

"No-no lone.." The one repeated. Suddenly a brown buck rammed into his side.

"Follow me!" He ordered and lead Primrose to a newly opened run. He dashed in with Primrose and collapsed the entrance.

"That was close.. thank you." Primrose breathed.

"Not at all.." Tardrayn said. He looked around. "We should be close to the safety burrow." Tardayn looked nervously around. "This may not be a good time, but would you like to silflay some time.. or-"

"Oh Tardrayn, I'm sorry.. I just lost my mate.. I'm not ready to look for a new one."Primrose said kindly.

"Thats alright. Just wondering.." He sighed. Looking slightly disappointed.

"But." Primrose came slightly closer. "Your not as Vervain as everyone says you are Tardayn, Crow is another story thought."With that she was gone, leaving Tardayn confused. What was Vervain anyway?

* * *

Campion snarled, he had order Primrose back to the Warren. It was just so complicated. Such a large army had come, but Woundwort was no where in sight. He spotted some rabbits running up to him. "Campion-rah!" Silisi called, he and Nahlay stopped infont of him."We think we know his plan now!"

"Whos plan?" Campion asked.

"Woundworts!" Nahlay said. "Its a slow but painful one!"

"What is it?"Campion almost didn't want to know.

"Woundworts using operation Turtle Zorn." Nahlay explained. "He's surrounded us, and now he's sending a weak army to wear us out. Next he'll send a stronger one. My guess is he'll show up third or forth attack to finish us off personally."

"Embler Hakra!" Campion spat angrily. "That ruddy-"

"Campion!" Some one called. Looking over they saw Hawkbit Limping up to them. "It's the army, I think their retreating!" True enough the last of the rabbits had disappeared thought the brush.

"Oh good." Campion sighed. "You two, take Hawkbit to the Healer. I have a doe to visit."

* * *

Fiver awoke on the warren floor, he was bandaged up and was had a horrible pain to his back. To his left was Hawkbit, sleeping soundly and also healing. To his right was dandelion. A large amount of moss on his forehead, dried blood covered their coats. Resting his head back down, Fiver hopped to sleep again. Yet he forced his head up quickly. He had heard it for a moment.... the voice of the dark shadowy rabbit in his dreams.. Fiver suddenly felt the need to get above ground! He hopped quickly to the warren entrance. No one was guarding it. (STILL) Fiver pulled himself out and looked at the blood stained meadow, the sun setting.

It looks just like sandleford.. Fiver thought. He walked instinctively someplace he had yet to entered the bush. Hoping that there were no enime solders nearby. He soon found a field. He walked a few paces, then he froze in utter surprise.. "H-h-h-h-h" Fiver stuttered. He walked toward the unconscious form. Staring at it. He touched it, daring not to hope it was real till he knew. Bending down Fiver painfully pulled the rabbit over his shoulders, taking in the smell of him. He hobbled back toward the warren, Still in shock.

"Fiver! Where are you?!" Came Bigwig's voice. As he left the forest he saw Bigwig looking for him above ground. "There you are, what do ya think your.. He spotted the rabbit draped over Fiver shoulders. Bigwig took a moment to find his voice.

".........Hazel?....."

**Dun,dun,dunnn!!**

**What will happen next!! Well you have to wait till christmas chaps! Im off to make my list now! Happy Holidays!**


	26. Chapter 26

Bigwig was flabbergasted to say the lest. He smacked himself on the head. "OW!" He grunted. Looking back up he saw Fiver was still there, an unconscious Hazel over his shoulders. Thats when Fiver's leg's gave way, with a yelp he fell to the ground, his back still wounded and he was very tired after this day. "Hold on lad!" Bigwig shouted and he hurried over "Are you alright?" Fiver didn't respond, he was trying to stand up with Hazel on his back. Bigwig bent down a picked up Hazel, putting him on his own wounded back. Bigwig turned to look at Fiver, he had struggled to his feet. "Here lean on me, we'll get you both back into the barrows." He said softly. Fiver tumbled next to Bigwig's side and was lead back to the warren. They hopped inside. "Get Blackberry Now!" He ordered to thin air, his voice echoed threw all the runs, stirring sleeping rabbits. "We'll be in the closet barrow on the left." Bigwig was about to start there, then halted a moment. "Oh! And Strawberry, you're on guard tonight!"

"AWWW!" Came Strawberry's echoing response. Bigwig lead Fiver into the barrow and lay him set Hazel down beside him. Fiver stared up at Bigwig.

"Don't worry, Blackberry will help Hazel." Bigwig assured.

"Bigwig! You woke the kittens, what is so important?" Blackberry yawned as she entered.

"This." Bigwig stated, pointing at Hazel. Blackberry stood in the entrance, astonished.

"By Frith.." She breathed. "Is that.. It cant be!"

"It is."Bigwig said.

"But how is it even possible? How could he have gotten past Wondwort? Who found him?" Blackberry asked.

"I don't know the first two, but Fiver found him." Bigwig nodded toward Fiver.

Blackberry hopped over to Hazel's form."Well, It looks like Hazel's had a bad bump to the head recently, and he's very tired." Blackberry sighed after examining him. "But I can't find another scratch on him."

"So what do we do?" Bigwig asked.

"We let him rest, you better go back to your barrow Bigwig. Fiver will be fine here." Blackberry smiled. "I'll tell Campion."

"Ah, right. Night Blackberry, Fiver." Bigwig mumbled and hopped off.

* * *

The next morning Campion, Blackberry, Broom, Bigwig and Primrose were all inside Hazel barrow. Fiver stood next to Primrose, looking at her face. She had a mixture of sadness and disbelief with happiness and hope written on her face. Campion and Bigwig were stern looking. Broom was calmly cocking his head from one side to another. While Blackberry couldn't seem to know how she should feel. A few minutes past.

Finally Bigwig broke the silence "Whens he going to wake up?"

"I don't think we should try to wake him Bigwig. He's very tired." Blackberry explained.

"Why can't we tell the others yet?" Primrose asked softly.

"Do you want this barrow to be more cramped then it is? Besides theres a chance that it could spread panic,some people may think he's here to haunt us. You know how gossip is." Blackberry said.

Fiver relaxed into a laying position. He had almost grown accustom to Hazel being gone, not that he wasn't happy.

"At any rate, Bigwig and I should begin to check over the defenses." Campion stood looking at Bigwig. "Unless, you'd rather stay.."

"No, no.... Hazel would want me to keep everyone safe." Bigwig stood with him. Campion looked at Blackberry and Primrose.

"Keep an eye on him." Campion ordered, then hopped from the barrow. Bigwig following.

Blackberry sighed as she sat down next to Fiver. "You know he'll be very upset to find us off the down."

"I don't know, maybe he'll be happy to see us again."Primrose offered.

"H-hh-" Fiver stuttered sadly.

"He's really not going to like us losing Fiver for that short time." Primrose murmured. Blackberry nodded, she turned to face Fiver.

"Fiver I never got around to thanking you."Blackberry spoke. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here today, nor my kittens. I am sorry for hurting your feeling before. It wasn't your fault."

Fiver smiled sadly. He nodded at her and turned his gaze back to Hazel.

'Wake up, Hazel! Please!' Fiver thought.

* * *

"Do you think they will attack again?" Campion asked. He, Nahlay, and Bigwig were walking around the blood stained battle grounds.

"Of course. Very soon might I add. I'm sure he's using operation Turtle Zorn." Nahlay nodded.

"Lovely.." Bigwig groaned.

"Oh it gets better. Then next one gonna be stronger." Nahlay sighed."On the lighter side, it might be smaller. Woundwort will only use those who pass his test and as we know he has very, very, very high standards."

"Why did he send Clawfur after my kittens and mate?" Campion asked worriedly.

"Weakness." Nahlay said. "You'd be to busy being upset to fight or plan, he's hoping." Nahlay frowned.

"Ya, I guesss." Campion nodded.

"We have to attack their weaker point." Nahlay said suddenly. "The best thing to do is send out those birds and look for a kink in the armor."

"Its a plan, Bigwig! Send Keharr and Scree out." Campion spoke.

"Will do." Bigwig nodded and ran off.

"I smelt someone new in the barrow this morning." Nahlay said suddenly.

"Hm! Oh, well your nose must be playing tricks on you.." Campion grumbled

"Don't try to lie to me Campion. My nose never has." Nahlay frowned.

"Alright... I can't tell you who our guest is, but he's nothing to worry about." Campion sighed.

"All I wanted to know." Nahlay shrugged. "Oh and Clawfur is ready for questioning Campion-rah."

"Good, I'll deal with him, myself......"

* * *

Hawkbit held his aching side, he wasn't happy to be on guard duty with his wounds, but they were short pawed.

"Hey, you!" Clawfur shouted from his barrow. A large amount of thick stick were used as bar-ing to keep him in.

"Ya, what is it ya big yona?" Hawkbit sighed.

"When am I getting out of here?" Clawfur snarled, he cuffed at the sticks, only hurting his paw.

"When you learn how to breath underwater." Hawkbit frowned.

"How do I do that?" Clawfur asked, scratching his head stupidly.

Hawkbit sighed tiredly, then turned to look at him. "What you got to do is wish real hard, and Rabscuttle will fly out of the sky-"

"But Im underground. How will he get ta me?" Clawfur questioned. "And how can Rabscuttle fly?"

"S-no fun being sarcastic with a nit-wit around..." Hawkbit grumbled.

Hawkbit looked up as Campion and Nahlay entered the run. Campion sent Clawfur an angry glare.

"Hawkbit, you are dismissed. I'll be interrogating Clawfur." Campion frowned.

"Well Ok, but we do want him alive." Hawkbit said giving a weary smile.

"I'll deiced how we want him." Campion snarled, he pushed by Hawkbit harshly, causing Hawkbit to twinge with pain since Campion had brushed by his cut. Hawkbit looked to Nahaly. She only gave him a stare from her white orbs. Hawkbit looked at the back of Campion's head before shaking his own.

"I don't want to clean up a mess Campion.." He sighed before leaving the revengval leader to his work.

* * *

"Are we gonna die?" Meadow asked. Pipkin looked back at her. Meadow's face was blank, like she had just asked what the weather was like.

"No, Campion- your father will think of something Meadow." Pipkin explained. He didn't doubt his words for a moment.

"Dad no spend time with us." Blueberry whined, he pouted while the other younger rabbits huddled in the safety barrow.

"He has a good excuse Blueberry." Whisper sighed. He was relaxing next to Nightengale. His Wounds had healed, he sadly had a permanent Scar on his front leg. He didn't seem bothered by it.

"He is very busy." Pipkin agreed.

"Pipkin!!!" Snowdrop called hoping over with Gilla and Mallow. "Is it ture?Your going to be 2 soon?"

"Well, yes actually." Pipkin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He had forgotten that he was turning 2. He had always been the youngest in the warren. When he finally had someone to play with, namely Gilla, Snowdrop and Mallow, time had slipped away from him.

When a rabbit turned 2 years of age they could apprentice under another officer in they owsla, if they wanted. Pipkin defiantly wanted to, but given the recent problem, Pipkin doubted he could.

"Who's gonna be incharge of the joiner Owsla when your gone?" Gilla asked.

"I have to think about it.."Pipkin shrugged. He never thought about who was going to be incharge after he left, he was more of a here and now rabbit.

Pipkin thought about one thing he never had, the future.

* * *

Keharr land with Scree close by. Bigwig ran over to them with Broom at his side. "Well?" He asked hopefully.

Keharr shook his head. "Is no good Bigvig. All sides have the same numbar of bunnies." Bigwig felt his ears droop slightly.

"Are you saying were boxed in?"He questioned.

"Ya."Keharr nodded.

"I'd better tell Campion." Bigwig sighed "You two rest awhile. We may need you later." Bigwig turned an made his way toward the Prison hold. He slowed down to catch the sound of scuffling. Suddenly campion snarled.

"WHat are you doing Nahlay?!"

"Stopping you!"

"Why!"

"Cause your gonna kill him!"

Bigwig turned around slightly and left. He could come back later.

* * *

A bloody Clawfur lay on the floor. Campion frowned as Nahlay stared at him.

"Well he disserves it!!" Campion hissed and tried to slip past her. Nahlay blocked him again.

"If you kill him, you'll be no better then Woundwort!"

"Take, that, back!" Campion frowned.

"Campion, Im not about to sit back as you follow Woundwort paw prints down the trail of self destruction." Nahlay shook her head.

"Like you really knew him!" Campion growled. "I grew up under his rule! Im nothing like him!"

"Really? Look at your paws!"

Campion glared down at his paws, they were blood covered and his claws were out.

"I know for a fact that those are the paws of the lost.. a group of rabbits who kill other rabbits."

"Oh for the love of Frith! He was doing just that!" Campion snapped.

"No, if he hadn't been ordered to he most likely wouldn't have thought of it." Nahlay argued. "The lost kill things of their Own accord!"

Campion stared at her a moment longer. She looked back, angry, eyes almost glowing in the dark run. Campion grumbled and looked back at Clawfur.

"Stay here and guard him. I'll get a medic.." Campion sighed.

* * *

Fiver lay relaxed beside Hazel. He was still sleeping. Primrose had left to check on the kittens. Only he and Blackberry remained. Fiver drearily cocked his head down at his older brother. His breathing deep, his eyes twitching, his head slowly raising.

Fiver jolted up. He watched his brother slowly come around.-

"Hazel?" Blackberry asked. Hazel's brown eyes fluttered open, he spotted the two rabbits in the room. He slowly looked at them.

"Hello.." Hazel spoke.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h!!" Fiver stuttered. His ears raised of the sides of his head slightly. Hazel looked at him confused, then to Blackberry.

"It a long story Hazel." Blackberry spoke. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Uh thanks." Hazel said. "Thanks for your kindness.."

"Oh Hazel, you kidder. " Blackberry sniggered.

"Hazel.." Hazel mumbled. "Is- is that my name?"

**Dun,dun,dunnn!! AGAIN!!!!**

**It just get better and better! Of course my writing skills could use a little more work. Reviews are wanted, so please give them! **

ClawFur- Aw, my head.. what happened.

Nahlay- You got beat up for a third time in this story.

Clawfur- Doh!


	27. Chapter 27

28

"What do you mean? Of course its your name....." Blackberry said.

"Really?" Hazel said cocking his head. "You know who I am?"

"Yes." Blackberry was looking more worried.

"Well, who are you?" Hazel asked, he then turned to Fiver. "And you?"

Fiver blinked.

"Would you excuse me for a moment Hazel..." Blackberry smiled nervously.

"Of course..." Hazel agreed. Blackberry turned and exited the barrow.

"CAMPION!!! BIGWIG!!!" Blackberry screamed and she sped down the run.

Hazel chuckled, he looked at Fiver. "Very busy in the warren eh? So, what is your name?"

"H-h-h-h-h-h-!!!" Fiver gasped. He couldn't believe it! He almost had Hazel back and now Frith just kicked him in the teeth like this!

"Ah, well, H-h-h--h-h-, am I pronouncing it right? I guess so. Who incharge around here?" Hazel asked.

'YOU!!' Fiver thought loudly. Hazel of course couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Hm? H-h-h-h-h? Whats wrong?" Hazel question.

'My older brother has no idea who I am! That's what!' Fiver thought.

"This way!" Blackberry was once again heard outside. Soon Bigwig and Blackberry entred.

"Hazel?" Bigwig asked.

"If that is my name, how can I help you?" Hazel asked.

"Well.. do you know who I am?" Bigwig asked. Blackberry most likly told him.

"No Im afraid not.." Hazel said apoligeticlly.

"oh boy.."

* * *

Hazel was resting in the barrow eating, while everyone was out in the run.

"I'll be the first to say it. What in Frith are we gonna do?" Bigwig asked.

"We can't tell him about the past." Blackberry said. "Not about his family, friends, where he came from.."

"Why?" Bigwig asked.

"Memory overload.. when someone loses his or her memeory they must get it back by themselves.... Frith will return his memory when the time is right.." Blackberry sighed. She looked at Fiver sadly. "It will be ok.."

"Exuse me." Hazel called from the barrow. "H-h-h-h-hh-h could you get me some more grass?"

"Who's H-h-h-h-h?" Bigwig asked.

"The little brown one." Hazel shrugged. Fiver whimpered.

"Oh, he had a little head trouble not to long ago, his name is Hair-roo.." Bigwig said, smiling fakely.

"Well then Hair-roo. Could you get me some grass?" Hazel asked. "Im still a tad hungry.."

Fiver upsetly nodded and hopped down the run.

"So how do I know you?" Hazel asked.

"Well-" Bigwig paused when Blackberry sent him a look. "Were all just good friends.. I'm Bigwig.. and this is Blackberry.."

"Ah." Hazel nodded happily. "I'm just wondering, what was my job?"

"That's not really important now is it?" Bigwig chuckled as he pawed the ground nervously. "I'm going to tell everyone your alright."

Blackberry watched Bigwig dash down the run. As he disappeared around the corner Fiver slipped past him with some grass in his mouth.

"Thank you Hair-roo." Hazel said as Fiver set the grass down in front of him. Fiver whimpered softly, only to have Blackberry quickly pull him aside.

"Fiver!" She hissed quietly, she looked over her shoulder to see that Hazel was watching them, he looked confused.

"What did you say Blackberry? Five?" Hazel asked.

"Yes! We need to talk , alone, for five minutes." Blackberry smiled. She pushed Fiver down the run. Looking back again to be sure Hazel had not followed them she rounded back to Fiver. "I'm sorry Fiver. I know you must be... upset and confused but Hazel can't know! If Frith wants his memory to return it will."

"B-bb-b-b-!" Fiver whimpered.

"No Buts!!" Blackberry frowned. She sighed as Fiver curled into a ball. She felt bad for making him feel this way but she didn't know how the rabbit mind worked.

"Blackberry! Is he up?!" Primrose bounded toward them, she looked hopeful.. Blackberry sighed again.

Did she have to be the one to tell her?

* * *

Campion looked across the plains... Frith set had come but still no Woundwort.. He was worried. Looking up he watched Keharr and Scree fly down toward him. Landing Keharr looked at him oddly.

"Da gone! Keharr look all over but dar no enimie anyvhere." Keharr squawked.

"No enemy." Scree nodded.

"Thats odd." Campion said, it wasn't like Woundwort to give up so easily. He looked to Holly. "Holly, I need the captains here.. bring Nahlay, she knows Woundwort.. she could help."

"Yes sir." Holly said and bounded off.

"Can you trust her Campion-ra?" Keharr asked.

"I believe so." Campion mumbled. He looked to his other side, Hickory sat nearby on look out. "Hickory! We'll bring the rabbits up for sil-flah!"

"Yes sir!" Hickory shouted and ran to a nearby run.

"I'll have to have Blackberry and some others fill in a few of these runs." Campion muttered looking at the runs all around him. "Easy for some else to sneak in at the moment."

* * *

Hawkbit, Dandilion and Strawberry all nibbled on the grass and clover in an unblood stained area of the feild. They watched as Blackberry, Thorn, Daisy, Clover, and oddly enough Toad-Wort all filled in runs nearby.

"Oie, Toad-wort ain't it?" Hawkbit called to the brown and white buck. Toad-Wort looked up at him.

"It is."

"Why you diggen tunnels? That's does work!" Hawkbit spoke. Toad-wort looked surpised.

"No its not. In this warren, the one I was raised in, everyone would dig for themselves. If you wanted a berrow, dig a berrow. You need a short cut run, dig one yourself." Toad-Wort paused, looking slightly embarrassed. "Thats probably how we got this mess in the first place.."

"Fascinating." Hawkbit sighed.

"Maybe when your done, you'd like to join us!" Strawberry shouted, Hawkbit choked on some grass.

"Sure! Why not!" Toad-Wort responded."Maybe my cousins would join us!"

"Cousins?" Dandilion asked.

"Thorn! Daisy! Would you like a flah break?" Toad-wort shouted.

"I'd love one! If Blackberry says its ok, course." Thorn smiled.

"Go on, I need one myself.." Blackberry sighed, she looked pail.

Toad-wort hopped over to the three and lay down between Hawkbit and Dandilion. "Whats to eat today, chaps?"

"Grass and clover." Hawkbit scowled, though Toad-wort didn't notice.

"Wonderful!!" Toad-Wort nodded and pulled a bit of clover out of the ground.

"Hello!" Thorn shouted "Im thorn, this is my sister Daisy." Thorn nodded toward the trio. Toad-wort chewed quietly. Thorn set her self beside Strawberry, while Daisy sat shyly beside her.

"Oh, my Hawkbit." Toad-wort pointed to the wound on Hawkbit's back "That will scar if you don't fix it up. Im sure Blackberry must have been in a hurry when she fixed you up, just look at the way its cloting-."

Hawkbit looked up in the sky, as if wishing Frith would smit him where he sat. He, for some reason, had taken a great disliking to Toad-wort. He couldn't place his paw on why though.

"-if you let it scar the hair won't grow back you know. I would look like you had a bad rash for the rest of your life." Toad-wort continued, not noticing that Hawkbit had tuned him out for a moment.

"That turns doe off you know, scars and rashes." Thorn said. The other buck's ears twitched in interest. Knowing what a doe wanted was very important for batlour bucks like them. "They like nice and clean fur that will shine in Frith's ever glowing light!" Thorn added "This this handsome fellow." Thorn pulled Strawberry's front arm into her paws. "Nice and heathy, feels like lamb's ear! Very soft!" Strawberry's blush was visible through his fur, he tugged his paw back lamely.

"Uh, thanks. Very nice of you to notice..." He mumbled.

"Its no problem! So what is your name anyway, I have yet to ask! So rude of me though! " Thorn smiled "So sorry, here I am, a perfect stranger, snatching away your paw!"

"Oh no, i-it alright.. Im Strawberry." Strawberry stuttered.

"What a lovly name! So yummy, and it just rolls of the tongue! Just like water!" Thorn spoke. Strawberry's blush deepend.

"Well.. your's is nice to.." Strawberry smiled shyly.

"Oh really? What do you like about it?" Thorn asked. Strawberry's blush was replaced with a pail look. He hadn't been expecting to be asked that.

"Well...ah...." Strawberry mumbled. "Its very short, and easy to remember..

Thorn looked at him blankly. "Thats not nice.. if its easy to remember then its easy to forget..."

"Well ah, its just so fitting to you-"

"Because Im small and easy to forget?" Thorn asked, getting slightly upset.

"No! NO!" Strawberry yelped, quickly losing control of the situation. "I meant that its sharp and I like the way you roll it in the back of your throut!"

Thorn stared at him again before a large smiled lit up her face. "Aww,how sweet of you to say that!" Strawberry exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"Though I lost it there for a second.." Strawberry mumbled to Dandilion and Hawkbit. He waited for a response but they were both staring off at the hills behind him. "What is it?" Strawberry asked, looking behind him. He gasped.

"Its Hazel!" Hawkbit gasped.

"Who?" Thorn asked, looking towards the brown buck. "My he's a skinny one. Unlike this fella here! Look at him, so plump and juicie! I could just eat him as if he were a real Strawberry!" She once again snatched Strawberry's paw, but the buck didn't notice.

"W-whats he doing here? I thought he was dead!" Dandailion stuttered

"Maybe, he still is.." Hawkbit whimpered. "Maybe he's here to hunt us! Cause we left Watership down!!"

"Poppycock" Toadwort snorted "Everyone knows there no such things as rabbit ghosts.... unless.." Toadwort scratched his chin thoughtfully. Hawbit, who untill this point hadn't even been listening to him, grabbed Toadwort by the shoulder and began to shake him.

"Unless what! Unless what!!!" He shouted.

" There are two ways to have a ghost rabbit." Toadwort unpicked Hawkbits claws out of his fur. "He could feel his work here is unfinished.... and just has yet to cross over... or.. Frith believes his duties are unfinished and set him back, but the body is already gone, so he wanders as a shadow beast."

"You are the bare of bad news aren't you!" Hawbit groaned, images of shadow beast dancing around in his head.

"Don't be silly, Im not a bear." Toadwort giggled.

"Blackberry!!" Hawkbit inched over to where Blackberry was chewing silently on her raggweed.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"What is HE doing here?!" Hawkbit hissed, pointing in Hazel's direction. Blackberry looked up and nearly choked on her food.

"He's not suppose to be out yet!" She squeaked. Blackberry jumped in front of the group. "Do not try to remind him of anything!!!"

"Remind him of- Why would we want to do- Im more wondering here he's been!" Hawkbit said, not being able to pick which question he wanted to ask.

* * *

Fiver scrambled out of the barrow where Hazel had just exited, he had tried to tell Hazel not to but 'd-dd-d-d-o' doesn't get your point across.

"What a lovely day! Eh Hair-roo!" Hazel sighed as Fiver exited the barrow in wheezy breaths. Hazel looked down on the bloody battle ground sadly. "Whats that all about?"

"H-h-h" Fiver started but Hazel raised his paw, cutting him off.

" Sorry, I forgot about your little head problem. Hm, I'm forgetting everything lately.. hahahaha!" Hazel chuckled at his joke. But Fiver did not think any of this was funny. He could feel other rabbits staring at them in shock.

"Hazel!!!!!" Both Hazel and Fiver looked over to see Primrose dashing up to them, the kittens stumbling behind her.

"Hello there.. and who are you?" Hazel frowned slightly confused.

"Hazel Im your-"

"Friend, I know. It seems I have alot of them." Hazel smiled, he looked down at the tiny kittens. "And who are these little guys?" Hazel cooed and he pinched Mallow's cheek lightly. Mallow rubbed her cheek sorely when her father released it, but did nothing more.

Primrose seemed broken, she sniffled. Hazel leaned a little closer to her. "You might be interested to know that buck is checking you out.." Hazel muttered pointed over her shoulder. Primrose looked over to see Tardrayn staring at her. He waved one of his ears in greeting. Primrose sighed and looked back at Hazel.

"Y-you don't care if I go and have a date with him.." She asked miserably.

"If it makes you happy." Hazel smiled. Primrose let out a frail whimpering wail, then slumped off over to Tardrayn, colapsing at his side. The kittens all trailed after her, looking back at their unknowing father in disappointment.

"My, she is pretty. Now Hair-roo what is with all this blood?" Hazel asked.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h--h-h-h-hhh--!!!!!" Fiver gasped, he had just given away his mate!! Then a pair of paws snapped over his muzzel.

"Ah, Hazel you really shouldn't be outside your barrow.." Blackberry spoke, paws around Fiver's muzzle, she looked around worriedly. "It-it-it could cause...."

"Its could cause you to be attack by elil." Bigwig said as he hopped back up to him. Hazel looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't now how badly your memory has been damaged, what if you can't remember what is elil and what isn't?" Bigwig asked. Hazel stared him down, for a moment everyone was afraid he would argue, but Hazel just smiled.

"You know that is a good point. Never thought of that." Hazel said and scratched behind his ear. "Maybe I should go back inside."

"Good then." Bigwig exhaled. "See you later."

"Cherio." Hazel nodded and bounded down the entrance nearby.

"That was a close one." Blackberry breathed, she released Fiver angrily. "Fiver! I thought I told you not to tell him anything!"

Fiver frowned and pointed behind him "P-p-p-p-p-p-p!!"

Where he pointed was a sobbing Primrose, Tardrayn patting her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Fiver...." Blackberry sighed, she looked down to the buck in dismay. "I know this is hard. It hasn't been easy for me...." She shook her head, it was hard to explain this to him.."But, Frith will return his memory, if or when fit.."

Fiver sighed and sank to the ground...

Zorn it all.....


	28. Chapter 28

Hi there guys! I AM SO SORRY! Yet here it tis! Read and review please!

* * *

"Will this even work?" Bog frowned, digging this tunnel was waring him out, he hated it really. Beside him, Mud-Feet was scraping at the earth angrily.

"I wouldn't let Woundwort hear you." He commented. "You might just lose your tounge.."

"IF I HEAR EITHER OF YOU UTTER ANOTHER WORD YOU WILL LOSE YOUR TONGUES!"

Both bucks flinched and looked at the doe they were working with. She was lean and boney, two sharp teeth jutted out under her upper was a honey brown, but her coat was adorned with battle scars that it as hard to notice. Out of all the does from DarkHaven they had to work with Tutsan!

"Gab, gab, gab! NOW WORK!" Tutsan ordered, shoving their faces into the wall of dirt. They both mumbled a swear word and began to dig again. Tutsan was old, she was loud, but she dangerous..

Tutsan did indeed have the power to rip their tongues out, if she so chose to.

" You two dig like fish!" Tutsan scowled and pulled them aside. She dug her paws into the dirt and rung them down the wall, bringing down more dirt then the bucks had both done in an hour. As mean as she was, she knew what she was doing. "Dig like that! Back to work! I have to see whats keeping the dirt collectors. Lazy..." She disappeared down the run leaving Mud-Feet and Bog to their dirty work. They continued till...

"Wheres Clawfur?" Bog asked.

"Caught I suppose." Mud-Feet shrugged.

...

"Nah..."

ToadWort shook his head. "Campion did a number on him.. he's bled allot but it has stopped. Im not sure if he'll pull through but he has a chance."

"I see." Nahlay commented. They both looked (Nahlay moved her head) down on the wounded buck, unconcerned but still an interested air around them. As if wondering how long he planned on living at this point. Nahlay flipped her ears back with a sigh. " I'll inform Campion. I don't know if he'll be happy or not..."

"Well we still can't just leave him alone. Hurt as he is, he is still dangerous..." ToadWort mumbled. Blackberry then hopped in, her face showed she would rather be anywhere but here.

"I couldn't agree more!" Blackberry frowned. "He's Dangerous and need to be kept an eye on!"

"Nice of you to volunteer Blackberry. You and ToadWort can keep an eye on him." Nahlay said.

"No thats not what I-"

Yet Nahlay had already gone down the run. Blackberry scowled and sat down next to ToadWort, the buck looked around in discomfort due to the tension raising in the air. Then Clawfur began to stirr. He weekly lifted his head, grumbling about a head-ache. He looked at them wearily.

"Wha.. whats going on?" Clawfur moaned, the healers looked down at him, clearly wondering how he was even able to talk.

"Your in a healing burrow" ToadWort explained. "Campion beat the flah-rah out of you."

"Which you deserved" Blackberry snorted.

Clawfur blinked quietly. "I'm not dead?"

"No,we managed to save you, though were still not sure if you'll survive." Toadwort explained, staring down at the wounded rabbit. Clawfur mumbled quietly before laying back down.

* * *

"He-he can't even r-remember my name!"Primrose whimpered, she pressed closer to Tardrayn with a sob. She was shaking and wail, the buck next to her tried to comfort Primrose to the best of his abilities.

"There, there...S'not your fault, s'not any body's fault. Maybe this is a sign... maybe Frith has a diff rent plan for you.." Tardrayn said softly, patting her back..Dear Frith he hope Primrose doe was beautiful and kind from what he was told. Tardrayn felt her snuggle closer. "I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

"Y-you really (sniff) think so?" Primrose asked saddly, Tardrayn nodded and patted her again.

"Course,I mean, look at me." Tardrayn gestured to his scarred face. "That Fiver bloke ripped off my face and I survied, maybe I still have something I need to do."

"Like-e?"Primrose asked.

"Well... like comfort you." Tardrayn said, Primrose stared at him and wiped a few tears away from her face.

"Oh... thats so sweet of you to say.." Primrose gave a small smile. She looked at Tardrayn and traced over a scar on his face gentally. "You know... you look very handsome with these.. they bring out your whiskers.."

"Well thank you."Tardrayn nodded. He studied Primrose for a second.. "And your golden fur brings out your warm green eyes."

"Oh!"Primrose looked away with a soft smile, a blush show out from under her fur. "T-thank you.."

...

Blueberry and Meadow were muddling around inside the safety barrow, playing a game of leap bunny. They had gained a good control of their legs and were now using them to the full extent of their abilities. Meadow leaped over Blueberry's back, but was far too close to the entrance and smacked into Holly as he entered the barrow. "AH!" Holly yelped as he was blindsided by the kitten. He jumped back and let out a battle snarl, scaring Meadow out of her wits and she sprinted away to hide. Holly blink in confusion before noticing he wasn't under attack, but just bumped into. He let out a tired sigh. "I swear, I'm getting too old to deal with kittens now a days.."

"It was kinda mean of you though." Clover said as she hopped up to him, giving him a nuzzle.

"Yes I suppose so.." Holly said as BlueBerry scampered after his sister, who was hiding behind a rock in the room. "I'll have to say I'm sorry later, but its just.." Holly grumbled and frowned. "I was never a kitten sort of buck."

" Well, your going to be singing a new tune soon." Clover smiled, patting her now mates arm. They had gotten together after the battle and had been more then happy to go steady, Holly loved Clover and vica Versa.

"What do you mean?" Holly muttered looked down at the doe in question. The plump blond girl giggled in excitement.

"Your gonna be a daddy yourself soon enough." Clover explained before hooping off. Holly sat frozen in place for a moment.

"What.." Holly dashed after her madly. "Clover, Wait ,CLOVER!"

...

Fiver sat down in his barrow, shivering for some unknown reason. He could feel something... something was going to happen very, very soon.. SilverWeed was sitting next to him, finally they were allowed into the same room after Campion had agreed to think the attack was just a freak accident. The silver buck watched Fiver in anticipation.

"Fiver... are you alright?" SilverWeed asked unassuraldly. The brown runt shook his head quickly and kept shaking. "Ah Fiver, I'm sure Hazels Memory with return, after all you been through together, I'm sure his memories are in there... somewhere.."

Fiver shook his head.. it was something else making him feel uneasy and frightened. He slumped to his feet and padded over to the warren wall before setting his ear on it.

"Fiver?" SilverWeed muttered, a tingle of amusement in his voice. "What are you doing?"

Fiver only stared at the wall side ways with his ear pressed against it... some thing was coming... something horrible... and it was going to come out of the walls..

...

Whisper, Thundercloud ,Nightingale and the rest of the joiner owsla were patrolling the boarder of the warren's perimeter, Pipkin in the lead. Snowdrop ran up to his side, looking back at the warren saddly.

"Pipkin, do you suppose father will ever, truly get his memory back?" She asked, sniffling slightly. Mallow and Gilla nodded in upsetness, with a brim of tears brewing. Pipkin frowned down at the young doe. Truly not knowing the answer, he spotted a clover patch nearby.

"Were stopping for a break. Snowdrop and I will keep our eyes peeled for elil and Woundwort's troops." Pipkin ordered, he lead them to the hunched down and began to eat, but Pipkin lead Snowdrop away from the others and onto higher ground for look out. Once they were at a good distance Pipkin turned to her. "I wouldn't worry."

"Hm?" Snowdrop asked, when she realized what he was talking about her mood damped. "Well why not... Im just so worried about him..Mothers been hanging out with that scary looking buck and Father treats us like babies... some one elses babies!"

"Well, can't say I know too much about the feeling. My dad died before I was old enough to know him. " Pipkin said sadly. "But if it happened to Bigwig or Campion I'd be really upset...but I don't see much use in worrying. Whatever happens to him happens.. that goes for your mum too. They got lives and they wanna live them like anyone else. By what they want."

"I guess your right." Snowdrop nodded

Pipkin looked at her saddened face, then tried his best to smile. "You still have your mum...and me. So don't worry. Everything will work out."

Snowdrop looked up at him with a soggy smile. "Thanks Pipkin..."

Pipkin nodded. "Right." He looked backat everyone. "Were moving out! Backto the warren!"

Thorn, Strawberry, Daisy, HawkBit, Dandelion and Silisi were on surface watch. They sat around on a high hill near the warren, keeping an eye on the sky and the ground for any notice of predators or WoundWort. Thorn was snuggled unusually close to StrawBerry, ogling at him . The red buck rug his front paws about in discomfort. Strawberry would look at Thorn catch her stare, then dart his eyes away. All the while HawkBit and Dandelion were snickering and muttering to one another.

"Oie, Strawberry.." Dandelion spoke, catching the buck's attention. "Did frith join you and Thorn at the hips or something?"

The other bucks began to laugh, even Silisi couldn't suppress a snicker or two. Strawberry felt his fur grow ten times redder with a blush.

"Oh-!-Wh!- SHUT UP!" Strawberry stammered, making the others laugh more. Thorn was tune out to everything but looking at Strawberry to notice the wise crack, but her sister Daisy...

"Um Thorn.." She spoke, jabbing her sister in the side. The brown doe turned to her in confusion, having just returned from her day dream. "Don't you think Strawberry could use some breathing room."

Thorn turned back to Strawberry, as if just noticing how close they were." Ooops! Uh, ya.." She mumbled scoot a farther bit away. Strawberry looked at her in disappointment as she did, then look back at the buck in a huff.

"Now look it what you've done!" He hissed other bucks didn't drop their smiles.

"Good Frith, you fallen for 'er mate." Hawkbit said slyly.

Strawberry blushed again. "M-maybe..." All joking stopped. Strawberry looked back at thorn quietly. Both does were now keeping watch a few feet away. "She's nice... and no other doe has shown an interest in me.."

Suddenly the does raced back to them. "Look! Look!" Thorn shouted, pointing to the herizon woodlands. A ring of rabbits had fromed, surrounding the warren.

"We have to tell Campion!" Hawbit said, jumping up.

The others in the warren raced around to protect the warren, they already knew they were surrounded. Fiver and SliverWeed quickly came went to the safety burrow, but Fiver stopped. SliverWeed spun around and returned to get him. "Fiver! What are you doing?"

The buck didn't respond, he just kept staring at the wall. SliverWeed joined his staring in confusion. Slowly, other rabbits around them began to pause and watch the wall with them. Some rabbits muttering, other just staring or looking from the wall to the two seers. Campion, Bigwig and Nahlay arrived on the scene.

"What in Frith's name are you doing?" Bigwig asked, charing through the crowd. Sliverweed looked at him.

"Well, Bigwig, it's Fiver. He won't stop staring at this wall..." SilverWeed explained. The three looked at the wall, then back to the seers.

"And what, prey tell, is so interesting with it Fiver." BigWig asked.

"Looks like he's afraid of the wall." Some rabbit in the crowd spoke. All mumbling stopped, making for an erie silence.

"Whats that noise." Nahlay asked suddenly. Now everyone looked to her.

"What noise." Bigwig asked.

"No,no.. I hear it to." Campion spoke. "Its coming from the wall.." Everyone's stares returned to the wall, which unexplainable started to crack.

"Thought Blackberry told everyone 'no more digging' ." A rabbit spoke.

"Ya, who's the blugger thats digging up the walls!" Another voice asked.

With a shower of dirt and rock the wall came down. Everyone coughed and wheezed in the haze, before it began to clear. The rabbits looked up, dumbfounded, to see a dark tunnel. A large figure came forth.

"Now your mine CAMPION!" Woundwort snarled, leaping for him. Woundwort's trooped dashing out into the run behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

Campion gasped as Woundwort leapt straight on top of him, claws ripping into his fur, there was a flood of owlsa officers into the burrow and Campion knew the only thing he could do. "Get outside!" He shouted to the rabbits of the warren. Many of whom had ran off already.

"It's too late, Campion! Your rabbits will be mine by the time Frith falls today! Your warren falling with him!" Woundwort snarled, suddenly he was buffeted from the side; Bigwig had managed to knock off for the moment.

"Get up and run!" Bigwig shouted, leading them to the mouth of the warren and out into the battle field.

Campion scrambled up with a few other rabbit who had made it before him, he shook himself and looked up. "Frith no.." He gasped.

The warren was surrounded by enime rabbits, many more then they had originally thought, all ready to pounce. Campion and Bigwig shared a unified look of hopelessness. Silver-weed managed to clamber up a nearby run, and ran to them. "I-i lost Fiver in the- the ruckus!" Silver-weed wheezed, blood coming from a scratch on his shoulder.. Silver-weed looked around. "What's going-going on? Why aren't you fighting!"

Campion only pointed to the surrounding rabbits in shock, and Silver-weed gasped. "What are going to do?"

"I-I hate to say it, but I think we've.. lost." Campion said miserly.

"W-what..." Sliver mumbled eyes wide.

"We don't have a chance." Campion stated. Silver-weed looked to Bigwig, whom seemed a bit stronger then Campion at the moment, but the maned rabbit shook his head.

"We don't have a chance." Bigwig echoed. "We may have to... give up, in order to save some of our rabbits."

"To WHAT!" Sliverweed asked franticly."NOOO! No! No!" Campion and Bigwig jerked in slight surprise at Silver-weed pitch.

"Silver-weed, I know you may not like it, but it maybe our only choice to keep some of us alive." Campion said.

"Well do tell me when you plan to do this so I can off myself first! I'd rather die here then go back to live in- HIS- warren!" Silver-weed cried. "I can see the rest of my life now! Living in a burrow for the rest of my days, only to come out to eat or when Woundwort wants a VISON! I'd rather get my suffering over with NOW! Don't think I won't!"

"CALM DOWN Sliver-weed!" Campion said. "Just.., just give me time to think...Bigwig, any ideas!"

"I agree with Sliver-weed." Bigwig said, causing the two to look at him in confusion.

"What?" Sliver-weed asked, slightly offended. "You want me to kill myself!"

"No!" Bigwig growled. "I mean, I'd rather die here fighting to my last breath then to have Woundwort do it himself after I've given up my pride."

"We can't very well make up our minds for everyone involved Bigwig." Campion frowned.

"If they want to surrender, then they can, but I'm duking it out!" Bigwig snarled.

"As am I!" Silver-weed added.

Campion looked between them before growling. "Well, with you chaps so work up about this I can't very well let you do it alone, can I." He smiled at them. "Tell everyone that if they want to surrender, they can, but were going out fighting!"

* * *

Blackberry and the others were huddled in the safety burrow as rabbits from woundwort's army tried to brake into it. The few bucks that were inside were trying to keep them back. Blackavar was currently holding the entrance with Dandelion, Hawkbit , Silisi, Nahlay and Strawberry standing by to take over when he got too tired.

Blackberry and Primrose had the kits in the back by the healing den, along with the other does in front of them to make a buffet in case any of the enime got through the door. Someone suddenly clamber up the healing burrow run, pausing to look at the scene in front of him. He turned to Blackberry.

"What are you doing?" Came his weak voice.

Blackberry jumped, staring at Clawfur fearfully, until she noticed how frail and pail he was. He clearly wasn't going to do anything. He hardly had enough energy to stay on his feet. Blackberry turned her fearful look to a stone hard one.

"Were fighting back against your side, what does it look like?" She growled.

"B-but it's hopeless.. They're too powerful.." Clawfur grumbled weakly.

Blackberry's frown grew bigger. "Well! We won't give up! We must have faith or Woundwort will get us!"

Clawfur looked back at the scene. "So, this faith will save you?" He asked and Blackberry blinked.

"Well, it helps!" She grumbled. "We'd rather fall here then go back with Woundwort!"

"I wish I had strength like that.." Clawfur sighed, causing Blackberry to look back at him.

"You just need faith, my faith is to my friends and family! Whom will suffer if I give up!" Blackberry turned to him. "Where is your faith? When do you start to kill kittens and does so easily that you grew board with it!"

"After my life went down the gutter." Clawfur moaned.. "As for my faith..."

"Look out! A few broke through!" Hawkbit shouted as Blackavar moved out of Silisi's way.

"Its about as dead as I am.." Clawfur looked down at Blackberry with a frown. "Sorry."

Blackberry tensed, expecting an attack from the buck, but instead he leap in front of her, taking an attack from an enime rabbit and falling down on top of him. Blackberry stared down in shock as the buffet does ran to her.

"Blackberry! Are you alright!" Spartina asked.

"Yes... but why! Why would he do that?" Blackberry asked, pointing to Clawfur. Spartina frowned.

"Clawfur.. He's just.. He wasn't born in Dark haven. He just showed up one day, out of the blue. He was always so dark and gloomy when he first came.. He just lost everything important to him and... Wasted away to the thing that tried to kill you.. If anything, he was just.. Well he was...lost, I guess.." Spartina bent down and picked Clawfur up, as Marigold pulled the knocked out buck under him away. Spartina sniffed Clawfur before shaking her head. "He's dead.."

Blackberry's kit gave a shrill cry of fear at having seen someone killed, but Blackberry herself could only wonder what Clawfur had lost to drive him this... and why he had taken that hit..

* * *

Fiver had run to the first place that had come to mind..

Hazel..

Yet when he arrived, he found the burrow empty.. Frantic, Fiver raced for the surface, braking through just in time to see Hazel looking around the battle field. "What is going on!" Hazel asked as Fiver ran to his side.

"HH-h-h-ha!" Fiver stuttered.

"So much for relaxing a bit!" Hazel said, he yelped suddenly when an enime rabbit crawled out of a run nearby. With a thump of his foot, Hazel sent the rabbit fly back down the run. "This place is crazy!" Hazel looked at Fiver, then groaned. "What is with you rabbits?" and Fiver glared at him in return.

"Hazel!" Campion ran to his side out of the fray, covered in more scratches then he had been before. He nodded to Fiver as he stopped in front of them. "This maybe the end fellas."

"Oh my!" Hazel blinked in confusion. "You mean,- you mean you'll be giving up!"

"You can, if you wish. Yet most of us are going out fighting to our last breath!" Campion explained. "Whatever happens, you both have done well and I'm sorry I let you down."

Hazel watched the brown rabbit race off to attack another pocket of enimes. Hazel turned to Fiver sadly. "Well, Hair-roo. We might as well do our part! Come on!" He leaped down on an unexpecting rabbit, Fiver right behind him.

* * *

Bigwig charged through a large amount of rabbits, furiously. He knocked into a rabbit and sent him down a nearby run. The ground began to shake as Root and Bark emerged from the bushes. They quickly started to pick the rabbits off, two by two.

Bigwig turned and watched Scree carry a rabbit off into the sky, so he could drop him, as Keharr chased the a few rabbits around. Bigwig looked around and Campion returned to his side. "By Frith we may just pull this off!"

Campion grunted slightly and tried to catch his breath. "Yes, well, don't count your carrots before the raid." He flexed his claws with a groan. "Don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of this."

"Well we'll just have to beat them faster then, won't we!" Bigwig smiled, he kicked up his back feet, knocking a rabbit away. "You wanna go! GRAHHHH!" Bigwig lunched himself at the rabbit, who squealed in fear. Campion gave a chuckle before racing after them.

"Save some of them for me!" Campion smiled.

* * *

Daisy hopped about crazily inside the warren, she scrambled to a stop when a dark haven warrior leaped out before her. He hissed at her, leaping to attack, but hit his head on the roof, bringing down a hail of dirt and dust into the air. Daisy cough roughly, she turned and ran in the other direction, only to bump into-..

"Daisy!" Silver-weed said, looking down at her."Are you alright?"

"Can't –can't breath!" Daisy coughed. "D-dirt in the-the air! Airs gone- b- bad!"

"Airs gone-, oh Frith!" Silver-weed gulped. "The Sandleford vision! Quickly Daisy! We must get out! This warren won't be standing much longer!"

"What about the others in the safety burrow!" Daisy asked. "Thorn and the others are still down there!"

"We'll hurry!" Sliver-weed answered. Together they ran down to the safety burrow, managing to avoid a few Dark Haven warriors, until they came to the tunnel leading to the safety burrow. Silver-weed turned the corner and frozen, Daisy accidently knocking into him. A large line of warriors were waiting to take their turn to attack the burrow. The two backed up until they were back around the corner.

"So many!" Daisy gasped and Silver-weed shook his head.

"Indeed." He stopped to think and then turned to Daisy. "Do you think you can dig another entrance?"

"Sure, it may take a little while though. It'd be quicker if we went to the next burrow." Daisy said.

"Then lets go!" Sliver-weed said, leading her to a next door burrow, once they entered it there was a snarl. The two turned to find a dark haven warrior right behind them. The buck snarled, making his way towards them. "G-get away!" Silver-weed spat.

Daisy quickly leap forth and slammed her back feet against the arches of the entrance, with a loud rumble the tunnel gave way, and tumbled down, sealing Daisy and Silver-weed inside. Silver-weed shook his head, clearing the dust from his nose. "Are you alright, Silver-Weed?" Came Daisy's voice.

"Fine!" Silver-weed cough. He blinked the dust away. "Excellent job Daisy, but we best start digging!"

"Right!" Daisy said, hopping to the wall and beginning to dig, Silver-weed at her side.

* * *

"We can't keep them back much longer!" Hawkbit shouted, as he helped Dandelion back away from the hole, just as Nahlay took over. Dandelion's cut had opened again, causing him to lose his vision. The girls all backed up slightly at the thought of the enemie rabbits getting in... There was a sudden crumbling from the wall.

Everyone was on alert. Strawberry crept towards the wall, sniffing it. He jumped back. "Someone's coming through!" Just then, the wall came down and Strawberry leapt forth.

"Ahh!" Was the response. After a bit of scuffling the voice shouted. "Gah! Strawberry! Its me, you idiot!"

"Silver-weed!" Strawberry gasped, hoping away as the two entered.

"Daisy!" Thorn shouted and raced to her sister, they brushed whiskers lightly.

"How in Frith's name did you get in there!" Strawberry asked.

Yet Silver-weed shook his head. "No time! I think the runs are losing stability; this whole warren is tearing apart! We must get above ground now!"

"How do you think we should do that!" Hawkbit asked. "We have our paws full here!" He smacked a dark haven warrior back into the tunnel.

"Daisy, quickly!" Silver-weed said. The doe nodded and raced to the entrance, past the bucks and broke the supports to the entrance. The run toppled in and as it did so, dirt showered everywhere from the roof, the walls quivered slightly.

"I think Silver-weed is correct, this warren won't hold much longer! There's not enough baring walls left to hold it, we must get out!" Blackberry said, running to a wall. "Alright! Everybody dig! Its our only hope! Pipkin, get the kittens ready to bolt!"

* * *

Hazel batted the warriors back and tackled another to the ground. He was trying his best not turn badly hurt anyone. Fiver hopped about behind his brother, trying to find a way to help him. The larger rabbit was buffeted by two smaller ones, but were easily knocked away.

"I-I believe there are too many to fight, hair-roo!" Hazel said, gasping for air.

Fiver frowned, only to look across the battle space in worry, when someone dug a run up onto the surface. Blackberry appeared, along with many of the other rabbits of the down and Silver Stone.

* * *

"Run! Quickly, I don't know how much longer the warren will hold!" Blackberry shouted. Fiver watched everyone dash to safety to the opposite end of the field. Blackberry joined them with the last rabbit out, when the warren gave a moaning noise, it began to crumble away in the middle until everything collapsed in on itself, the crack got bigger and bigger until it was the length of the down, the bottom unseeable.

"Goodness, didn't know we dug so much!" Toadwort grumbled from his spot with the other.

Spartina also looked over the edge. "So much for Woundwort's lot. Half of them must have been sucked down there…"

"And there go the others!" Holly said, pointing up to where the rest of the army scattered away. "Without the Dark Haven rabbits here, they won't stick around.."

"We did it, can't believe it.." Campion groaned, slumping to the ground. "Once Hazel's has his memories back he can take this job back to. This rah stuff is crazy!"

"Only on Watership Down Campion.." Bigwig chuckled.

* * *

Hazel and Fiver also both looked down the crack in amazement. "Quiet the fall isn't it." Hazel mumbled. "Must connect with that old river gorge I heard Bigwig speak off. The deep cliffy area nearby ."

Fiver nodded, when he felt a dangerous feeling tingle up his neck.. They were in danger! There was a growl beside them, Fiver and Hazel looked up.

Woundwort snarled again and pulled himself onto the safe land, having saved himself from falling to his doom. The large rabbit looked up, freezing. He stared at Hazel until an enraged frown crossed his muzzle. He turned to Fiver. "You..." He growled and Fiver slunk back. "You said Hazel was dead. You said Hazel-rah was dead! You said YOUR BROTHER WAS DEAD!" He leapt up, scaring the two. "You are a LIAR! You shall pay for lying to Woundwort!"

"Hazel-rah? Brother? What are you going on about?" Hazel frowned, he stopped when Woundwort cuffed him, sending Hazel down to the ground. "OFFH!"

"No wonder you were all getting away so easily! Escaping , right under my own nose!" Woundwort thundered. " Hazel was alive this entire time!" Woundwort march forth and snarled. "But not THIS TIME!"

"H-HH-Hh-HH!" Fiver stuttered. "Ha-Ha-Haz!"

Hazel managed to his front paws, looking up at Woundwort. "No! NOT this time!" Woundwort snapped. "For this time, I will FINSH,YOU, MYSELF!"

"Nooooo!" Bigwig shouted from where he and Campion sat on the other side of the gorge. Woundwort raised his paw, ready to strike and Hazel let his ears fall..

"Oh no.." Hazel mumbled.

"HAZEL!"

Woundwort looked up, but was attacked, head on, by Fiver. The extra weight made the ground under them crumble, sending the two down to the bottom of the cliff. Hazel quickly went to the side, scanning over the cliff for any sign of the two.. He glanced everywhere, but there was no sign. Hazel fell down on the ground, blinking sadly down the cliff...

"Fiver!" Hazel cried, tears rolling down his muzzle.. "I-... I remember.."

* * *

Bigwig watched as Hazel and Primrose talked at the base of the down, the large rabbit frowned and shook his head as the blonde doe hopped off to Tardrayn's side. She looked back to Hazel one last time, before hopping off with him.. Bigwig waited as the Hazel came back up the down..

"She's gone, Bigwig." Hazel said as he came close. "She's found another.."

"And after everything you did for 'er.." Bigwig frowned.

"No." Hazel shook his head with a sigh. "Truthfully we've been slowly growing apart for a while before the farm mistake.. and while it dose sting, I think it was for the best. We've just been leading each other one.. It was a kitten crush, to say the most.. Times of war and all that..I guess we just rushed into it.."

"True." Bigwig mumbled. "I thought it happened a little fast myself.

Hazel shrugged. "Maybe there's a rabbit out there for me, somewhere.."

"So where are they off to?" Bigwig asked, gesturing to Primrose and her new love.

"The newly named Cave of light Warren. I'm sure Nahlay would take them in." Hazel shrugged.

"A blind, doe rah. Thought I'd seen everything." Bigwig sighed. "So it's got all the rabbits from Warren of The Badger's prey, along with the ones already there?"

"About right, and the Silver-Stone rabbits are home once more.." Hazel nodded. "Not to mention a few new rabbits here." He turned to looked at Daisy and Thorn, whom were talking away to Sliver-weed. "And new kittens, and couples." Meadow and Blueberry were sniffing at a flower as Clover and Holly were grazing nearby.

"Things are rather nice.." Bigwig said, looking to Hazel, but he frowned when he spotted the look on Hazel's face.

"And yet, its not the same without Fiver." Hazel sighed.

"Yes, it's not.." Bigwig agreed. "But we never found any trace of a body, for either rabbit, Hazel.."

"Yes, it worries me slightly, but gives me hope..." Hazel said, looking to Bigwig. "Hope that Fiver will come back to us.." They both looked up when Campion began to approach them.

"Hazel-rah." Campion said with a smile as he came close enough to be heard. "Blackberry wants you to meet the kittens."

"Of course." Hazel agreed. He watched Campion move off.

"So, now what do we do, Hazel?" Bigwig asked as the brown buck got up.

"What we must do, move on with our lives and hope for the best." Hazel sighed, but smiled as he padded off to meet the new kittens..

Spartina hoped up to Bigwig's side, she flicked her ears with a smile as Bigwig smiled back. "What's got you so happy?" Bigwig asked.

"Oh nothing." Spartina smiled, nuzzling Bigwig. "Was just thinking about that Rose name you like."

"Oh yes, such a nice name.." Bigwig nodded, pulling some grass into his mouth.

"Well we may just have to put it to good use soon." Spartina said, hopping off. Bigwig spat out his grass with a cough, jumping to his feet.

"What!" He coughed. "S-spartina, you don't mean-!"

Spartina only winked at him and entered the warren with the shake of her tail.

Yes, after everything that had had happened, the down wouldn't feel the same... yet it wasn't very different from before.

* * *

**O.O It's done... Its Done! Good Sweet Frith ITS DONE!**

**Man it was fun to write this, but after such a long writers Block I got worried there.. Luckily I got back into the series and started to do a bit of work on other stories I left hanging, then figured, why not wrap this one up..**

**After, lets see, 08,09,10,11... four years its finally done, but in all truth It could have been done a long time ago, if I hadn't been blocked..**

**Yet at any rate, There may (UNDERLINE) MAY be a sequel but not in the near future... Don't hold your breath kiddies, but don't give up either..**

**Dedicated to Coral, my first pet , even if you were a goldfish, you were the best goldfish a person could ask for.. Rip 2000-2004**


	30. Note!

Dear Readers.

Just to let you know, after the End's Sequel is in the works. A plan is made and writing has began, but for now there is no uploading. I like to get a bit into my stories before posting. This story was started in 2008, posted 2009 and finished 2011.. Yikes.

I hope that the story will be up soon, but I'll need some more Watership inspiration. So if some other people write Watership stories about the TV show, It may inspire me to write more.

Also, if anyone is interested, I have some Watership fanart on my Deviantart site. I may even put up some sneak peeks of the story, or teasers there in the near future.

So for now, may Frith watch over you!

Spotty-bee


End file.
